The Bachelor
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: Dean is the prince regent from the small principality of Lichtenstein. He reluctantly agrees to appear in an international version of The Bachelor. Castiel unknowingly finds himself as one of the bachelorettes. Eventually it will be Dean/Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**For those readers, who are keeping up with Guarding Dean do not fret, I will continue with that one. This is an old story of mine, which I have tweaked here and there to fit SPN charaacters. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Dean Winchester, Prince Regent of the diminutive European principality of Liechtenstein took pleasure feeling the brisk wind whip his chiseled cheeks as he zig zagged at 45 mph down the slopes of Brandnertal's Ski Resort. His Ray Ban ski goggles prevented any foreign objects from invading his infamously sexy forest green eyes. The sleek black and grey Burton Royale snowboard slid smoothly down the snow covered slope as the assembled crowd cheered the royal to victory. Dean carved his way through the final gate and effortlessly beat his three competitors.

Bela Petrovzka, an up and coming Russian runway model with long auburn hair and legs that never quit glued herself to Dean as he removed the Garmont-Adrenalin boots from the snowboard. Her turquoise eyes performed an appreciative visual inventory of the man, who in the near future would become Liechtenstein's reigning prince and head of state.

Many people around the world had no idea of the existence of the tiny principality, but Bela did not care. What mattered was that Liechtenstein's leader had an estimated net worth of 4 billion dollars. The crafty model had done her homework and also discovered that the reigning prince was the sixth wealthiest leader of the world.

She continued staring at Dean Winchester's firm buttocks as he bent to zip his boots. The black Patagonia Men's Grade VI pants showcased his derriere to perfection. The tight black and white K-Swiss sweater that covered his torso showcased his sculpted chest to perfection. He donned a black ski vest, which he zipped up.

Bela hungrily kissed his firm lips. She fixed a strand of his short cropped tawny hair that had escaped from the black Lacoste ski cap he wore. Dean's emerald gaze devoured the Russian beauty's curves that were covered by a white cat suit. He nervously searched for his fiancée, Princess Kalina of Bulgaria and found her sitting on one of the thirteen ski lifts with her cousin and a bodyguard.

He and Kalina had been engaged for three years and Dean had no intention of going through with the actual marriage ceremony. The woman reminded him of a sharpei and she was serious all the time. He had no idea if the glum woman even had teeth. Dean was extremely social and loved adventure. Plus, he adored women and the ladies sure loved him.

Bela had flirted incessantly with him the previous evening at one of Brandnertal's discos. She had propositioned him but Kalina had been present and cock blocked him. Dean was an infamous cad but no way in hell would he disrespect her in public. The Russian model entwined one of her arms with his and Dean turned once more to make sure that Kalina was preoccupied. He smirked as he saw her chatting with her cousin.

Dean instructed his bodyguard to take the remainder of the evening off and that he would be returning to Liechtenstein by helicopter. The principality did not have an airport. The nearest one was located in Zurich. The bodyguard grinned at the prince, since he knew the reason why he was escaping from Kalina.

Three hours later female giggles were being emitted from the inside of a shiny, red 2011 Lamborghini, which was parked in the alpine Lichtenstein forest. The windows were foggy due to the activity that was transpiring inside the chic automobile.

"Dean, you are the devil incarnate! I want you deeper inside me!" the leggy model bellowed in ecstasy as he thrust his inflamed member between her tanned thighs and inside her throbbing mound.

"You my vixen are insatiable," Dean mumbled through labored breathing. She raked her long crimson nails across his broad back. Bela reached for a bottle of French champagne and greedily drank from it. She handed it to the prince, who poured the bubbly liquid over her toned stomach and privates. He leisurely sucked it off causing the model to bite his neck.

Dean ceased his sensual ministrations and removed himself from the Russian beauty. He suckled and nibbled her nipples. The prince became more aroused as he watched them harden into buds. "Let's go to my chateau and continue the party there."

He assisted her in placing her spaghetti straps over her bountiful breasts. As he commenced to dress, Dean realized for the first time in his thirty two years that he was becoming weary of the artificial women he fornicated with. He laughed and thought that he must be more intoxicated than he thought.

Dean adjusted the black leather seats and revved up the engine. In no time the Lamborghini was speeding down the deserted roadway at 90 mph. Bela placed her right hand over his jeans and unzipped them. His swollen cock made another appearance for the night and the brazen model lowered her head. She licked the pre-cum from the slit.

He almost lost control of the vehicle. "Fuck, Bela get the hell off me! We can crash and die!" She did not budge and he shoved her to the passenger's side.

Bela cackled and said, "Maybe your intoxication might cause the accident and not my blow job! You are the irresponsible one!"

Dean gritted his straight white teeth since he knew the horny model was correct. What the hell had gotten into him? He never drove after drinking.

Bela's hand wandered once again to his phallus. She began to forcefully stroke it back and forth. "Do you mind? I want to make it to my 33rd birthday!"

All of a sudden, camera flashes appeared out of nowhere. Bela did not give a damn and was actually going to start blowing the prince. Dean grabbed her silky auburn locks and shoved her once more to the side.

He slowed the auto's speed and managed to place his cock inside his jeans. Once he had zipped his pants; Dean sped away from the annoying paparazzi. The sports car halted in front of Le Royal Hotel, which was Lichtenstein's only five star establishment. Bela pouted in disappointment as Dean exited the Lamborghini, which was still on and escorted her to the front entrance.

"Sorry my dear, the evening has been cut short. I will call you tomorrow. Ciao, Bela." He had no intention of calling her ever! The important thing now was for his father not to find out about the paparazzi taking those compromising pictures. The reigning prince recently was diagnosed with diabetes and an enlarged heart.

Dean's nightmare was becoming a reality. He would be made Lichtenstein's head of state, when his father passed away. He prayed that would be many years from now. Dean's brother, Samuel was four years his junior and could not be made head of state.

The following afternoon, Dean was still in bed due to a horrendous mind splitting, stomach revolting hang-over. He was sleeping when Sam entered his chambers and shook his shoulders. Dean remained with his eyes closed. "Fuck off, Sammy."

"It's Sam, jerk!"

"Bitch"

Sam tugged at his older brother's hair and stated, "Wake up sleeping beauty. You have made the front page of the Gazette and the Sun. Father is furious. Guess who has cancelled the wedding? Yes, your one and only fiancée, Princess Kalina of Bulgaria."

Dean instantly opened his bleary eyes and slowly sat on the king size mattress. It was not a wise decision because he hauled ass into the bathroom. Sam cringed upon hearing his brother empty his stomach to the porcelain goddess. Five minutes later Dean reentered his chambers, drying his mouth, which he had thoroughly rinsed. He was nude and his 6'4 brother threw a navy blue robe at him.

"In my honest opinion Kalina did you a great service by calling off the engagement. Could you imagine yourself married to that orangutan faced depressed spinster?" Sam said as he shook his shoulders in mock terror.

"Do mother and father wish to speak to me?"

"What do you think? Get dressed and meet them in the conservatory. They are having tea there in ten minutes. Good luck; you'll need it." With those words Sam exited Dean's suite that was situated in Vaduz Castle's west wing.

Ten minutes later, Dean pinched the bridge of his perfect nose before entering the conservatory, which happened to be his mother's favorite place in the entire castle. He was thirty two years old but whenever he met with his father, he felt as if he was still six years old and being reprimanded for getting in trouble. When he finally entered, as usual the small glass house was filled to its capacity with roses, tulips, lilies, and geraniums of all colors.

Princess Mary beamed at her first born, whose attitude always reminded her of her husband, when she had first met him. Mary Winchester remained a beauty at the age of 52. She stood at five feet six inches and had lustrous golden hair and hazel eyes, which both of her sons had inherited, although Dean's tended to be emerald most of the time. Dean took after his mother in coloring while Sammy inherited their father's dark looks.

"You have really done it this time, Dean Alexander!" Prince Jonathan shouted.

"John, please be careful; you cannot overexert yourself!" Mary reprimanded her husband of thirty five years. The 56 year old monarch sat down and motioned his eldest to join them.

"I apologize, father."

"It is too late for that! Princess Kalina has had enough of your womanizing and has called off the wedding for good. We would have made a grand alliance between our two countries. You have ruined everything."

"I promise to change my ways and find a bride worthy of becoming this principality's princess."

"Son, you are thirty two years old. It is about damn time you start acting like an adult with responsibilities. I am sick and tired of your irresponsible ways. Grow a pair and man up!"

Mary placed her hands on her agitated husband's broad shoulders. "I think Dean gets the picture."

Dean swallowed. "I swear this time I will change for the better."

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about, son. We received a most peculiar call from the BBC. They have proposed to us to make a show about you finding an adequate bride."

Dean's headache returned at full swing and he needed to kneel at the altar of the porcelain goddess once more. He blanched. "Are you serious? You two are the last persons I would think would agree to such a fiasco."

Mary stood next to her son and held his hand. "My darling boy, it is time you matured and started to assume your responsibilities."

"I am not healthy, Dean. Time is of the essence. I need you to find a wife soon. This is a wonderful opportunity. Think how it will help the tourist industry of Lichtenstein. Our economy is at an all-time low. This television show will promote our small nation's scenic wonders and tourist attractions. Plus, you will find a much needed wife, who will tame your wild about ways."

Dean cursed inwardly. How the fuck did he find himself in this predicament? What kind of women would submit themselves to be videotaped and have their lives watched by millions of people? Who would choose these women and would he have any say in the selection?

Dean remained silent for a while pondering the words his father had just said. His gaze landed on his father, who had lost weight due to his poor health. The man had always been bigger than life but the diabetes and heart disease made him appear haggard.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "Alright, I agree to this circus and I hope to God all of our problems will be solved."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the delay. Thanks to the peeps, who subscribed to the story and to Rogue Fan Girl, Lady Jones, Mrs Dr Robert Chase and TMMM DeathWishRaven for reviewing chapter one.**

Miami, FL

"Novak, you are fired." Alistair Kramer, the reptilian publisher/editor of Dark Moon Comics, an upcoming graphic novel company located in the Sunshine State said as he licked his pale lips and took pleasure in seeing one of his writers/artists squirm in an uncomfortable plastic orange chair.

Castiel perspired profusely as the words sunk in. These last couple of months had been the worst of his entire twenty six years on Earth. Four months ago, he encountered his ex-girlfriend, Meg using a strap-on on her best friend, Ruby, when he came home one night after a gig Balthazar had booked for him at a wedding. Meg dumped him shortly after explaining she was into chicks at the moment. He had not been able to pay his rent for the last two months and now he was being sacked.

"You can't pull the plug on _After Dark _now! The fans are not going to be able to find out whether Daniel survives the zombie attack." Castiel stood up and ran a shivering hand through his dark unruly hair. Oh how he hated the Geico Geko doppelganger sitting at the metal desk. Alistair had always had it in for him since he joined Dark Moon Comics.

Castiel pointed a finger at the corpse like man. "Why don't you yank Ash's graphic novel? It is nothing but filthy porn. _After Dark_ has acquired a cult following in a short period of time."

Alistair rose on his feet and walked in front of his soon to be employee. Their noses practically touched. "As the saying goes kid, sex sells. I had to make the excruciating decision between a couple of comics and you came up with the short end of the stick."

"Excruciating my ass!" Castiel could no longer stand being in the presence of Alistair.

"Here is your last check." Alistair had the audacity to smirk.

Castiel yanked the enveloped from the man's smarmy hands and before exiting the small/cluttered office turned and said, "By the way have you ever heard of Listerine and breath mints?" With those words the seething blue eyed man slammed the door on his way out.

He had never felt like such a humungous loser ever! He was about to lose his apartment, Meg had dumped his ass for Ruby and now he was unemployed. The music gigs were sparse at the moment. What the hell was he going to do now? He had to wait for the bus to take him home. Things were so bad for him he had to sell his beloved Camaro, which had been a graduation present from his late paternal grandfather. Look where his double major in Writing/Art had led him.

His day was about to get a lot worst as the sunny sky turned dark and rain started pelting him. Castiel felt as if he was living in a French drama. He ran inside a Starbuck's, where he ordered a small caramel Frappuccino. He even asked the barista if they were hiring, which of course they weren't.

As he commiserated by drinking the sweet cool beverage, his cell phone rang. It reminded him that he needed to pay for the cell phone no later than tomorrow or the service would be discontinued. He inhaled and exhaled before answering. "Hey, Balthazar"

"Oh, sweetheart you sound as if someone ran over your puppy."

"Funny, Balthy. I just got fired from work." Castiel finished drinking the Frappuccino.

"Tell me where you are at and I shall pick you up and don't give me any excuses."

Castiel smirked. Balthazar was his closest friend and he would cheer him up. So he went on and told him he the Starbuck's location. "I'll be there in twenty. Don't go anywhere."

True to his word the blond Brit was at the café in exactly twenty minutes. He gave Cas a huge embrace as soon as he saw his downtrodden countenance. "My goodness that is all you had!" He said motioning to the small empty drink container.

A couple of patrons looked their way. Castiel sunk lower into his chair. "I'll be right back, strudel."

Five minutes later, Balthazar joined him at the corner table. He placed a venti sized caramel mocha iced coffee and blueberry muffin in front of Castiel. "Eat up, darling. Don't think I haven't noticed you have not been eating adequately the last couple of months."

"Thanks, Balthy" Castiel split the muffin in half and ate a piece. He noticed Balthazar returned with an iced tea for himself, as well as the hot red haired barista's number. "I am getting lucky tomorrow night, old boy."

Castiel chuckled. "Why not tonight; you have another hot date?"

"Darling, I wish. My Uncle Zachariah is hosting a Fight for Cancer Gala this evening and I have to make an appearance. That is why I called you. The lead guitar player from the band he hired was rushed to the hospital for appendicitis earlier this morning, and they are in desperate need for a replacement. Since I know you needed the extra money I volunteered you. Voila! Your problems will be solved one step at a time."

"Easy for you to say you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. When your uncle croaks, whenever that is; you will run Angel Enterprises. For crying out loud the reason you went to college and studied philosophy for fucks sake is because good old Zach blackmailed you. If you did not get an education then you would be disinherited."

"Jeez, Cassie, tell me how you really feel." Balthazar gazed at the floor.

Castiel felt like a piece of shit at the moment. "I'm so sorry, Balthy. I have no right in taking my frustrations out on you. You have been at my side all this time. It's just I don't know what the hell to do. By this time next month I might be living in a cardboard box under the freeway."

Balthazar's hand briefly covered one of Cas'. "If you weren't so damn proud, you would accept a loan from me."

"No, I refuse to mooch from my friends. I appreciate the offer though." He smiled at the Brit.

"Very well, notify me, when you move in to your penthouse in Skid Row. I shall bring the wine for the housewarming. You will be the hottest hobo there."

The two men laughed. "So can we count on you for tonight?"

Castiel nervously bit one of his cuticles. "Definitely; how much does it pay?"

"Three hundred for the entire night"

Cas whistled in appreciation. "I will be able to pay my cell phone bill, purchase a bus pass and see if I can at least give my landlord $150 until I get the rest. I'm going to apply for unemployment. That check will come in handy."

"Let's rock then! I will have to take you to get a tux and you will need a mask, as well."

"For what?"

"I forgot to mention it is a costumed ball at Vizcaya."

Castiel seemed hesitant for a moment. He could not afford the tux rental or much less a fancy mask. Balthazar must have read his mind. "Don't fret, old boy. You are my size so I will find something in my closet for you. I'll drive you to meet the band first."

"Thanks for everything, Balthy."

The English man winked at him. "What are friends for?"

"Thanks, Xander, I really needed to get the hell away from home. I can't believe my parents suckered me into doing that stupid reality show. Are they serious? For God's sake! How the hell am I supposed to find a wife amongst that litter in two weeks' time?"

"That insane asylum doesn't start for another two months. So take advantage of the warm Miami weather and the hot beach bodies for now." Alexander Northman told his best friend, Dean the Prince Regent of Lichtenstein as he draped an arm over the slightly shorter man's shoulder. The 6'4 blue eyed blond Swede met Dean at Oxford University during their freshman year. The two of them got into more trouble than anything else during their four years at the historic British University. Xander was a second cousin of the current King of Sweden so he had always been accustomed to a luxurious lifestyle; although Dean and he were the least materialistic amongst their so called friends.

The two European men drank tequila shots at a South Beach bar, which had a spectacular view of the beach. Fortunately, the rain had ceased and the sun had made its appearance once again. "Perhaps tonight we will get lucky at the Gala. You need to have sex with one or two beauties and your mood will be much improved tomorrow morning."

"I like the way you think, my friend." Dean loved being incognito in America. In certain parts of Europe he could not travel without a bodyguard. Here in the States no one knew who the hell he was so he and Xander could saunter around anywhere.

"I see two gorgeous ladies sunbathing topless all by their lonesome. Why don't we ask them to join us for lunch?" Xander suggested already heading towards the two beauties.

Dean walked several steps behind. His heart was no longer in this sort of lifestyle. Maybe his parents were right and it was time he settled down. He was already in his thirties and was next in line to the throne. John had not been in the best shape lately. It would be up to Dean to continue the line. He would have to marry a smart and independent young woman, who would bare him children. Something seemed to deflate within him. He followed his friend. Dean would have tons of fun before he started filming the stupid reality show.

The Renaissance style villa where the gala was being held was packed to the rim with luxury cars in the front parking lot. The young valet attendants were busy for quite some time as South Florida's elite society gathered to socialize and support an important cause. A champagne fountain situated underneath a behemoth chandelier greeted the invited guests.

Castiel wore a black suit with a tie and his favorite pair of Converse sneakers. Most of his face was covered by a panther mask. He wanted to don a regular black mask which would only cover his eyes but Balthazar insisted he looked mysterious with the mask he currently wore. He was adjusting his guitar to the amplifier. So far the band members seemed pretty down to earth. Balthazar scooted up on stage and wished him luck before scurrying into the mammoth group of guests, who were already assembled throughout the villa's ballroom.

Dean grabbed a champagne flute and gulped it all down. Xander was already searching across the crowded ballroom for his next conquest. "How long do we have to be here? I'm still suffering from jetlag and I haven't seen anyone that has caught my interest."

"Cheer up, sour puss. The night is still young. I will see you later."

Dean drank another glass of champagne and ate a few hors d'oeuvres. He headed for the bar, where he would get something stronger to drink. All of a sudden, the band started playing the intro to Santana's "Oye Como Va" garnering the royal's attention. Dean loved classic rock and so far the band was doing a pretty decent job playing the classic song. He sipped the martini and faced the band. Halfway through the song the lead guitarist played a kick ass solo. Dean could not take his gaze from the man's long and elegant fingers as they strummed the guitar strings.

The surrounding lights highlighted the guitar player's ebony hair and from what Dean could see from what the panther mask did not cover, the man's lips were pink and plump. Dean blinked for a moment. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never checked out another man in his entire life. After the guitar solo was over the musician received a large round of applause. He bowed, smiled and his eyes swiftly scanned the ballroom. They landed on Dean and the royal's breath was knocked out of him. The man's sapphire eyes shone through the mask's slits. A couple of seconds later he started playing the next song.

Meanwhile, Balthazar bumped into an old friend he had not seen in four years. Said man happened to be Xander. After they caught up on the latest on dit of their European friends, the two men ended up talking about Castiel and the rotten luck he had been experiencing lately. Xander had mentioned his best friend's plight in finding a wife in international television. A light dimmed in Balthazar's head.

"Xander, remember that huge favor you owe me for taking the heat for pissing on the Queen's rose garden at Windsor Castle?" Balthazar reminded his friend with a scary smirk on his face.

Alexander's light blue eyes widened. "Why am I frightened of what you are going to say next?"

"Wouldn't it be fantastic if my dear Cassie were to become a contestant in this reality show? He could use a distraction and who knows he might meet someone there. Perhaps one of the other contestants since I surmise Dean is straighter than one of Robin Hood's arrows."

Xander chuckled. "Dean is one of Europe's most well-known playboys. I have never known of him taking male lovers."

"So will you help my poor downtrodden friend in his time of need?"

"I will talk to one of the producers, who happens to be an intimate friend of mine. It will not be easy. I don't believe there has ever been a male contestant in one of those frivolous shows. Let's have lunch tomorrow and discuss this further."

Balthazar shook hands with his old friend. "Ciao, belo"

For the remainder of the evening Dean mingled a little with some of the female guests but his main focus remained on the band's lead guitarist. Time flew by and one of the band members stated they were playing the last song of the night. Dean gazed at the ornate wall clock. It was almost one am. He needed a breath of fresh air. The blond man ended up in a second floor balcony that had a panoramic view of the garden maze. The full moon illuminated the paths which led to the two maze entrances. A couple entered one of entrances, kissing passionately. All of a sudden, the guitar player's lips came to mind. He wondered how it would feel to run his thumb across them. Dean smashed the wine glass he had been drinking from to the ground below. The reason he kept on thinking about the damn musician was because he had imbibed too much alcohol.

The music ceased playing. Xander found him. He was accompanied by two Brazilian beauties. "Dean, I hope you don't mind but these lovely ladies have invited me to spend the night with them at the Delano. Will you be alright taking a taxi back to our hotel?"

"I was about to call it a night anyways; have fun."

Meanwhile, Balthazar caught up to Castiel, who had finally finished the evening's last musical set. He patted his friend on the back. "You killed tonight, my friend!"

"Thanks," Cas scanned the area for the man with the dark golden hair and emerald mask. He sensed the man's gaze on him throughout the entire evening. "Are we leaving now?"

"Give me half an hour. Uncle Zachie needs to lecture me about some board meeting I need to attend later this week."

Dean remained gazing at the lovers, who continued entering the garden's maze. A man, who remained wearing a mask, sat on his own on a stone bench. This immediately caught his attention. If he did not know any better it was the guitarist. His feet had a mind of their own and guided him down the stairs and to the garden, which was lit with torches throughout. He himself had not removed his mask. The musician felt his presence as soon as he heard approaching footsteps.

He stood up and the two of them remained staring at each other. Castiel panicked and ran into the maze. It was eerily silent as he made his way deeper. The only sounds he heard were the incessant chirpings of crickets and illicit moans from the other side of the tall verdant hedge. His heartbeat accelerated at the thought of the blond man following him. He must be losing his mind.

Dean's curiosity was piqued by the elusive musician. He swiftly followed him inside. Castiel instantly heard the footsteps on the dewy grass. He leaned against the hedge; his hands nervously holding on to the greenery. Never in his life had he felt such strong sexual desire for a stranger and a man none the less. In college he and his roommate made out and gave each other blow jobs one evening after getting majorly buzzed at a frat party. It had been a one-time deal. After that he dated women and had never been sexually attracted to another male.

The stranger finally appeared and stepped close to Castiel, reminding him of a lion stalking its prey. He found himself unable to speak and the blond man made no attempt to talk either. The man crept closer to him until they were standing toe to toe. His hand cupped Cas' jaw and tilted his head to the side. It seemed he was memorizing every minute detail of Castiel's face. The man licked his lips as his eyes landed on the shorter man's mouth. He pounced on him and their mouths savagely consumed each other. Castiel's hands dug into the man's hair at the back of his head. The man's tall and well-built form pushed him against the hedge.

The man's large hands cupped his face as his mouth continued devouring Cas'. The man's facial stubble tickled him at first but Castiel actually liked feeling the rough texture scrape against his skin. The stranger's mouth left his swollen lips and nibbled his throat. Cas surprised himself by trailing his hands down the man's torso and stopped when they reached his pants' buttons. The stranger was now nibbling and sucking his earlobe. So he took this as a yes. Castiel undid the buttons and could have sworn at least one of them fell on the grass.

The blond closed his eyes as Castiel knelt in front of him. In no time his cock sprang to life curving into his toned abdomen, which remained clothed. Cas gulped before inching closer. He blew over the red and swollen head. The man inched closer to him. Castiel tentatively licked the pre-cum. He did not find the tangy/salty taste disgusting at all. He stroked the base with his hand causing the man's knees to wobble.

Dean could not fathom how he ended up in this surreal moment. His hands held on to the guitarist's shoulders as the man took more of him inside the warm/moist confines of his mouth. He finally lost it as the dark haired man's teeth scraped lightly against his swollen member, while his tongue swirled around the base. He made to push the man away, when he was about to come. The man remained sucking him. Dean's vision turned white as he came inside the man's decadent mouth. The musician swallowed everything.

Dean leaned against the hedge, totally sated. His breathing started getting back to normal. He tidied his pants as the other man stood up. He lightly shoved him against the hedge and kissed him passionately; tasting his essence in the process. The man's hands clung to his biceps. All of a sudden, he remembered his royal duties and that he needed to produce an heir with whatever woman he married in the near future.

It took every ounce of will power in his body to remove himself from the other man. He was about to say something but decided on running away like a scared rabbit. Castiel felt cold after the stranger left. He still felt aroused. A few minutes later, Cas left the maze and went in search of Balthazar.

His friend was waiting for him at the villa's entrance. "Cassie, I was beginning to worry about you. Where the bloody hell have you been?" He noticed his friend's disheveled appearance right off the bat.

Castiel knew his hair was a bigger mess than usual and his lips must look bee stung. "I ended up falling asleep on a bench. I haven't been getting much sleep in the last couple of months."

"Yeah whatever; let's get the hell out of here. I'll take you home."

Castiel did not feel it was necessary to tell his friend about the stranger he had fooled around with in the garden maze. He knew he would never cross paths with him ever again.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and/or alerts**

London, England

A short man strode into his flat's tiny kitchen wearing a neon pink thong. He yawned before opening the white mini refrigerator. When he finally pried the antique's door open, the inside bulb flickered. His gold colored eyes stared at a practically empty box. He retrieved a block of moldy Stilton cheese and a half empty bottle of Diet Pepsi. The American sighed as he scraped off the green mold from the cheese. All of his dreams and aspirations had been flushed down the toilet. Gabriel Milton had travelled all the way from New York City to London, England hoping he would make it big in Europe. His paternal grandparents hailed from Jolly England and Gabriel had always dreamed of living there.

He had earned a decent income writing and performing his stand-up routines, which sometimes contained a few cabaret numbers. His parents had passed away during his freshman year in college and he did not have any siblings. So one day four years ago, Gabriel packed his meager belongings and bought a one way plane trip to London. His first form of employment was as a waiter at a comedy club/pub. After begging the club manager for six months to give him an opportunity; Gabriel performed a new fifteen minute comedy routine. The majority of the crowd responded positively and this convinced the manager to hire him as a stand-up comic. During the daytime he would wait tables and then three nights a week, Gabe would perform his comedy act.

The American became good friends with a fellow comedian named Graham, who performed his routine in drag. The two became like peas in a pod for several years. Unfortunately, the two friends auditioned for the hosting job of a variety/talk show the BBC was planning to air later that year. Gabriel was 100% confident that he had won the gig. Graham ended up with the hosting job and the show became the channel's highest rated show. Afterwards, Gabe's wounded pride got the best of him and he stopped hanging out with Graham. The Brit tried to get a job for Gabriel on the show but the American was adamant he would eventually find a great gig on his own. Gabe found his own job as a flamboyant gardener in a short lived sitcom.

After the show was canceled after two seasons on air, Gabriel returned to the stand-up comedy circuit. Said arena was becoming extremely competitive with a batch of upcoming comedians right at his heels. Gabe was lucky if he was able to book three shows a week. He flopped himself on the maroon velvet couch. The diet soda was flat but he still drank it all. The apartment's cordless phone rang as he nibbled a cheese cube.

"Hello, Gabriel Milton speaking"

"Mr. Milton, this is Gary Miller from BBC International."

Gabriel perked up immediately. He dared not to get his hopes up. "What can I do for you Gary, old chap?" He knew the gentle giant from his time working on the sitcom.

"Your friend, Graham recommended you for an international version of the Bachelor we plan on launching in two months."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Damn Graham! He would not allow pride to fuck him over once again. "Really? Do you want me to be the bachelor? You know I am gay, right? Will this be a new version of the clichéd show?" Gabe was not a fan of the American version. All those desperate people doing all sort of crazy things to gain the affection of the bachelor/bachelorette were vomit inducing.

Gary chuckled. "Actually we want you to host the show."

"Moi? Why me?"

"The BBC higher ups loved your colorful character from the sitcom and we need the host to spice things up in case the contestants turn out to be dull. Ratings are everything, you know."

"OK, I am listening." Gabriel continued eating the cheese.

"Your salary will be double of what you earned on the show."

Gabriel choked on a piece of cheese. He dropped the phone and performed the Heimlich Maneuver on himself, which was not an easy thing to accomplish. When he was able to breathe normally, Gabe rapidly grabbed the phone. "Gary, are you still there?" For a moment he panicked thinking the gawky Brit had hung up.

"Are you alright, Gabriel? I thought I lost you there for a moment."

"NO! Believe me I have never felt better. So when do I meet with the show's producers?"

"Monday… brunch at Lemonia"

"Hellz yeah! I loves me some Greek and the food is divine, too."

"See you then, Gabriel"

"Thanks, Gary! You guys will not regret hiring me."

"You should thank Graham for recommending you. He always speaks fondly of you."

Gabriel knew he needed to call his former friend ASAP and thank him. "Yes, you're right. Well see ya Monday!"

Miami, Florida

The month after his indiscretion at the charity masquerade ball, Castiel had not been able to forget what transpired that night in the villa's garden maze. The incident remained a secret for him. He hadn't even mentioned anything to Balthazar. He never kept anything from his best friend. When he thought back on that night, Castiel felt ashamed of his wanton behavior. He had never done anything so risqué in his entire life. The two of them had not used any form of protection, when Castiel had performed fellatio on the man. He cringed.

Cas and Balthazar had agreed to meet for lunch at Joe's Stone Crab. Balthy smirked as he witnessed his closest friend vacate a public bus. He embraced Castiel in front of the restaurant. "I could have picked you up."

"It's the last day I can use the bus pass; so I took advantage."

Balthazar led his friend inside the popular seafood eatery. He kissed the stunning blond hostess on each cheek. "Babs, you are lovelier each time I see you." Castiel shook his head. The man was incorrigible. Once they sat outside overlooking the ocean, the two men ordered Long Island Iced Teas. Castiel could tell Balthazar was itching to tell him something but did not know how or where to start.

"Spit it, Balthy. Whenever you fidget I know you are up to no good." The waiter returned with their drinks. After he took their order, the young man left them.

Balthazar played with his linen napkin. "Shit, here goes nothing." Castiel became nervous and prepared himself.

The Brit cleared his throat and sipped from the tall cool glass. "A friend of mine has connections with a new international version of the reality dating show, the Bachelor and he convinced someone to allow you to be a contestant. Filming starts in two weeks in Liechtenstein."

Castiel's eyes widened making him look like a Precious Moment character on crack. All of a sudden, he started laughing hysterically. He wiped his eyes. "Good one, Balthy. For a moment there I thought you were serious about somehow making me a contestant on the Bachelor. For Christ's sake, only women have appeared on the show as contestants!"

Balthazar stared at his friend as if he had lost his freaking mind. "The thing is Cas, sweetheart, I am not joking. I did it for your own good."

Cas gulped down the remainder of his Long Island. "Are you fucking serious? How could that be anyways?"

"Listen, you need a free vacation more than anyone I have ever met. You'll get to travel to Liechtenstein. Although there isn't much to see since it's a flea on the map."

"Where the hell is Liechtenstein? I have never heard of the damned place!" Castiel was eyeing his fork. Maybe he should poke Balthazar with it. His friend had to be pulling his leg. This was a pretty lame joke.

"It's in Europe. It borders Austria and Switzerland. The reigning Prince has not been healthy lately and wants to make sure his eldest son marries before he kicks the bucket. Also, the show will help the tiny country's travel industry."

"The son must be quite the toad if he can't find his future wife on his own. Again I ask aren't women allowed to be contestants and not men?"

"My friend asked the producer if there were any stipulations which mandated that all contestants be female and there is none. So voila, my scrumptious strudel, you are in like Flynn."

Castiel crossed his arms and stretched his legs. "Why would I agree to this farce?"

Balthazar leaned closer. "Darling, you refuse my financial assistance and I know you will not be able to pay next month's rent. I think the only real meals you eat are when I treat you and you hardly accept my invitations. You have not been able to find employment as a writer or graphic artist. I know you need to get away from all of this."

Cas nibbled his lower lip and played with the lobster salad the waiter had just placed in front of him. "I don't know."

"If you are scared of being ridiculed for being the only male contestant, don't bloody sweat it. You'll most likely stay there at least a week and then be booted off. I hear Prince Dean is straighter than chopsticks."

He saw Castiel was considering participating in the show. "I guess I do need a vacation and maybe while I am away some of the companies I applied for work will consider hiring me."

"Upon your return you can stay with me until you are able to stand on your own two feet. You deserve a relaxing getaway."

"I know I am going to regret this…but I'll do it."

"Fabulous, my darling strudel! I already have your plane ticket and everything! Let me call Xander and inform him you are in."

Two weeks later Castiel found himself at the airport in Geneva waiting for an SUV which would transport him to the chateau in Liechtenstein. He scolded himself for not having conducted any form of research on the place or the bachelor himself. Cas had no idea what the sovereign looked like. He licked his lips as he remembered the emerald eyes that belonged to the stranger from the masquerade. He shook his dark head. There was no way in hell he was ever to see that man again. Anyways, he was unable to see the man's entire face due to the mask he wore that night. Although, Castiel could never forget his firm full lips and chiseled cheeks.

He sat to wait for his ride. The only available reading material he had was a Batman Year One graphic novel. As he began reading, a pretty blonde with dark blue eyes approached him. "Hi, are you the guy?"

Castiel smiled at the petite blonde. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. You must think I am rude. I meant to ask are you one of the contestants?"

"Yes, are you?" He rose and shook hands with his fellow American.

"I'm Jessica Moore from California."

"Castiel Novak…Miami"

The two of them hit it off and started getting to know each other. Cas thought Jess would be one of the finalists. Not only was she beautiful, but funny/smart and was currently attending law school. If he were straight, he would definitely ask her out. This Prince Dean had to be insane not to fall for her.

All of a sudden, a tall, muscular man with hazel eyes and ebony hair approached them. He wore a typical dark blue chauffer uniform and black leather gloves. "Good afternoon, I am Michael, the Winchesters' personal chauffer. I have come to escort you to the chateau. Your luggage has been picked up and taken to the Lexus SUV. Follow me, please."

At first Castiel thought the guy was hot as hell but when he opened his mouth he sounded like a programmed android. Gross! You could tell there was only hot air in his head.

As the trio was on their way to the chateau, the Americans gazed at rows of Alpine Rose trees. Castiel saw a deer dash through a field of tall grass. Michael spoke to inform them that the other ten contestants had arrived and that dinner would take place before the first rose ceremony. Two contestants would be eliminated tonight.

Shit! Castiel thought to himself. He would most definitely be one of the two eliminated contestants; so much for his much needed vacation. "Why fly them here for just a few hours?" Jessica asked.

Michael replied, "Don't ask me, I am not involved with the decision making. I am passing on to you the information I was given."

The Lexus finally neared Vaduz Castle. The medieval dwelling had been rebuilt in the nineteenth century and was made of bright stone. It even had its own tower on one of its sides. When the vehicle approached the front of the castle, the two Americans became tense as they saw the cameraman filming their arrival. A short man with a Mohawk stood outside the main entrance. "Who is that odd little man?" Jess inquired.

Michael rolled his eyes. "That is Gabriel Milton, the host. He greets each contestant before the Prince does. Prepare yourselves…the camera will be shoved in front of your faces as soon as you descend the SUV."

Castiel and Jessica gazed at each other and held hands before Michael opened the door for them. As soon as they set their feet on the pavement, the camera was pulled in front of their startled faces. Gabriel Milton shoved a microphone in Castiel's face.

In an extremely jubilant voice he started talking. "The last two contestants have arrived! You must be Castiel Novak, the first ever male contestant in the Bachelor series. Welcome to the Bachelor: Lichens," Gabriel tried pronouncing the country's name in vain.

Michael started to laugh uncontrollably. This infuriated the host. "Cut!" a livid Gabriel yelled. "Why can't this place be Italy or something with an easy name to fucking pronounce?"

Jess was trying her best to control her laughter as she and Michael made eye contact. Gabriel pulled Castiel to the side. "Alrighty, one more time, sweet cheeks." He signaled Crowley, the cameraman to start filming once again.

"Welcome to the Bachelor: Liechtenstein, Castiel Novak." Castiel managed to say hello and did not look at the camera.

"Ah, my darling apple dumpling, you must be Jessica Moore, the remaining American. There are only two of you representing the good old USA. So make us proud!"

"I am honored, Gabriel and by the way I love your shoes," Jess motioned to the man's Gucci platforms.

"I can get you a pair, darling," the affable host whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, Dean and his younger brother, Samuel had been watching the last two contestants arrive. Sam continuously teased his brother over the male contestant. Dean sweated profusely as he recalled the night he practically had sex with a man in Miami. Every evening after the incident, he would have an erotic dream with the blue eyed stranger. He'd wake up every morning with an aching erection and sticky sheets.

When he looked down to the chateau's front drive, his heart pounded erratically as he observed the male contestant descend the car. He happened to be carrying a black guitar case on one of his shoulders. The musician quickly came to mind but this man had short cropped hair. The guitarists' hair was longer and in disarray. He was seeing the man everywhere. He shook his head. Even if he were to cross paths with that man ever again; he would not be able to pursue anything with him. John had already spoken to him earlier this morning about the kind of bride he wanted for him. The priority was for Dean to choose a smart independent woman, who would bare him children. If his father were to discover the details of his sexual interlude with a man; he would expire of a heart attack.

The two royals vacated Dean's bedroom and descended the spiral marble staircase, which led to the front foyer. All the contestants stood in a semi-circle with Gabriel in the middle. Dean still had to get used to having a camera following him around everywhere he went. Cameras had been installed throughout the castle.

The mischievous looking host applauded, when Samuel and Dean finally arrived. "Ladies and gentleman"

All the females swiftly gazed at Castiel, who turned red as a jalapeno pepper. He stared at the marble floor. "May I introduce to you all, the Prince Regent of Liechtenstein, Dean Winchester."

Everyone applauded. Dean scanned the chamber to see if any of the women caught his interest. Suddenly, his emerald eyes landed on the sole male contestant. His mouth went dry and the palms of his hands started sweating. Now up close the man did resemble the guitarist.

Castiel felt the royal's gaze burning into him. The American raised his cerulean orbs and he went pale. Shit! It couldn't be but Cas remembered the man's eyes, lips and partially exposed chiseled features. They had become ingrained in his memory. The Prince was no other than his mystery man!

**Sorry to any fans of the actual show "The Bachelor". I don't watch it so things will most likely not occur as in the real show. Please keep in mind this is a work of fiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

The lone male contestant felt nauseous and prayed to God he would not embarrass himself and throw up in front of an international audience. His hands felt clammy. Castiel needed to hold on to something. Suddenly, one of his sweaty palms clung to the strap of his guitar case, which hung on his right shoulder. A couple of minutes had transpired as the flamboyant and jovial host introduced the royal to the contestants. Finally, it was Castiel's turn. He swallowed hard before catching eyes once more with the prince.

"Prince Dean, this is Castiel Novak from Miami, Florida." Gabriel stated as he sucked on a cherry lollipop.

Dean blanched as the short host informed him where the man hailed from. He did not need any further confirmation. Sure the stranger had worn a mask which had covered most of his face but Castiel's cerulean eyes and fuckable lips were unforgettable. Plus the man standing in front of him carried a guitar case with him. The prince licked his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel Novak. Thank you for travelling across the world to be here." He offered the 5'11 man his hand. Castiel's callused hand enveloped his. The royal instantly felt how sweaty it was. He surprised himself by covering Cas' and his hand with his free one.

"The pleasure is all mine; your highness." Dean was not expecting such a gravelly voice to be emitted from that luscious mouth. Damn! The man was beautiful; reminding Dean of an angel from a Delacroix oil painting he had seen, when his parents had taken him and Sam to Le Louvre as children.

"Castiel, isn't he the Angel of Thursday?"

"Yes, although not many people know that piece of theological trivia." Castiel finally began to feel at ease. He smiled. The two men had engaged in an intense staring contest for the longevity of their conversation. Dean realized he had remained holding hands with his musician. Reluctantly he stepped away from the American. "Welcome to Liechtenstein, Castiel Novak."

Gabriel perked up as he witnessed the sexual tension in the chamber. He had done extensive research on the royals, on Dean in particular and the man had never been seen in any compromising situation with another male. On the contrary, the royal was one of Europe's most notorious womanizers. The host smirked. He will place this tantalizing tidbit in the vault. It might come in handy at a later time.

For an hour the prince would mingle and start getting acquainted with the dozen contestants at a cocktail given in their honor. Castiel and Jessica had stayed together. The other contestants were not too chummy with the Americans. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get us drinks." Castiel inwardly cringed. He did not want to stay alone. Dean was currently listening to a visibly entertaining anecdote an Austrian model was regaling him with. The cameraman hovered nearby. Castiel was glad he was not in the prince's shoes.

On the meantime, Jessica was in the process of returning to her new friend, when out of nowhere a mountain stood in her way, causing her to throw the content of her drink over its middle. "I'm so sorry!" Jess was tall at 5'8 but she had to crane her neck to see the man's face. She had to admit to herself he was quite the hottie. He had shaggy brown hair and sexy hazel eyes. The giant oak must stand at least four inches above six feet and the man had a killer body.

She wiped a cocktail napkin on his shirt. The man chuckled displaying edible dimples. Jess froze. "Who is this guy?" She thought to herself.

"It's alright, it can be saved."

"Club soda will remove the stain ASAP!" Jessica pulled the sexy giant along with her towards the bar. She swiftly ordered club soda and in less than five minutes had scrubbed the stain from Jolly Green's shirt.

"Thanks, I'm Samuel, by the way."

"Jessica Moore" They shook hands and started to get acquainted. Jess forgetting about Castiel.

Cas rolled his eyes when he noticed his friend had caught the attention of the Sasquatch. This was going to be a long ass night. Oh who was he kidding! He would be one of the first eliminated contestants that would fly back home within a few hours. Castiel wondered if the prince was such a womanizer; why he almost had sex with him. He had never been so confused in his life.

All of a sudden, someone tapped Castiel on the shoulder. The American turned to see a handsome and very tall blond man with aquamarine eyes. He could give the Sasquatch a run for his money in the height department. The man smirked at Castiel as he offered him his hand. "Hi, I'm Xander and you must be Castiel. I have been dying to meet you in person."

Castiel furrowed his dark brows. "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Balthy's friend, the one who pulled a few strings to get you here," the blond said as he placed his large hands inside his slack's pockets.

Castiel's cerulean eyes widened in understanding. "I don't know if I should punch or kiss you."

"I would prefer the latter." Xander smirked.

"I can't believe I allowed Balthazar to convince me to do this. I feel like a guinea pig. It's obvious the prince is going to get rid of me this evening."

"Hey calm down. Why don't we get a drink and you can unwind a little." Castiel nodded and allowed the blond to escort him to the bar.

"You were fantastic at the masquerade by the way. You have a gift. I wish I could play an instrument but some of us are just not born with the ability, I guess."

Cas gulped down his red wine. He eyed Xander and he had to admit the Swede was easy on the eyes and was not a douchebag. "So what else do you do?"

"I created a graphic novel which unfortunately was put to sleep after obtaining a rabid cult following."

"I am not embarrassed to admit I have always been a comic book aficionado. Which one is it?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "_After Dark_"

"No fucking way! So now we will never learn if Daniel survived the zombie attack!" Xander exclaimed.

Castiel actually laughed. "You read my graphic novel?"

"Hell yes! I was addicted to it. I anticipated every third Tuesday of each month to go to the nearest newsstand and purchase the latest issue. I'm sorry the ass of your employer pulled the plug on it. I can't believe I am speaking to the creator of _After Dark!"_

Castiel blushed as the blond hunk continued giving him accolades. "You are a modern day Renaissance Man, Cas."

"I wouldn't go that far, Xander."

The two men remained speaking animatedly about Castiel's music and graphic novel for quite some time. Dean had been hearing the annoying hotel heiress, Rome Milton yap about her pet Chihuahua, when he observed his best friend approach Castiel. Xander had a predatory look in his eyes as he walked towards the American. Ten minutes had transpired and the two men remained speaking to each other. Dean narrowed his eyes when Castiel laid a hand on one of Xander's arm. He threw his head back as he laughed to something the latter had said.

"Excuse me, Rome; I have been neglecting the other contestants." The blonde heiress pouted.

Castiel continued laughing at the rowdy joke Xander had just told him. He wiped tears from his eyes. "I see the two of you have become great friends already." Dean stood adjacent to Castiel.

The guitarist sobered up. "Yes, Cas is delightful. I had no idea he was a Jack of all Trades. You are never going to believe it but he is the guitarist from the charity event in Vizcaya. Don't you remember, Dean?"

"That's right I knew he looked familiar. You were great by the way." He gazed at the musician, who was fidgeting at his side.

"Thanks"

"Don't be modest, Cas. You rock the guitar." Dean had not seen Xander this animated in a long time. He was fawning all over Castiel and he did not like it one bit.

"Isn't it too soon to be calling each other nicknames?"

"It's not really a nickname; Cas is the shortened version of his name." Xander frowned at his closest friend. He turned to the American, who remained silent throughout the friends pissing contest. "You don't mind. Do you?"

"Of course not"

"Let me get you another drink, Cas. Dean, you have been ignoring him all evening. Why don't the two of you get to know each other? Even though we all know you will send the poor chap home tonight. He really is a fascinating person." Xander winked at Castiel before leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry if I have neglected you…it's just that"

"You don't have to make up any excuses." Castiel made sure there were no cameras near them. He leaned closer to the prince and whispered in his ear, "I know who you are."

Dean gulped nervously. "About that night…I have never done anything like that in my entire life. It must have been all the alcohol I had consumed that evening. I apologize for giving you the wrong idea. I have only with been with women."

"I don't know what to say, your highness. I find it hard to believe you are blaming alcohol for your actions that night. I barely smelled any on your person." Castiel was not getting a good first impression of the prince. If he was not attracted to men, he had a funny way of showing it. Cas had never liked people, who weren't themselves and hid underneath masks. Dean had literally hidden his true self beneath the mask at the masquerade.

Xander returned with their drinks. "Well Dean, you can go mingle with other contestants. I will keep Cas, company."

Dean heard Castiel's sigh of relief. He glared daggers at Xander's back. "I will see you later, Castiel." Cas nodded at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," Gabe bellowed from the center of the spacious room. "We will all move to the pool area now. Afterwards, the prince will need some time to himself to make some important decisions. Alas, two of you lovely ladies and gentleman will be returning home." He dramatically looked around the room and shivered. "Ooh the curiosity is killing this frisky cat!"

Dean rolled his eyes. The host approached him. "Ok Dean-o, go change into something more appropriate for the pool and meet your mermaids in ten. Loosen up, buddy. You are more wound up then a butt plug."

"Excuse me?" Dean couldn't believe half of the things that came out of the host's mouth.

"Oops! Sorry Prince Dean-o; I need to watch what I say around you royals." He made a motion of zipping his mouth. "I'm going to change into my swimming ensemble."

Castiel's bedroom was situated adjacent to Jess'. The two of them headed to the poolside together. Cas donned black cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. Jessica wore a red one piece. The girl had a beautiful statuesque figure. Almost everyone had assembled inside the warm pool or on the lounge chairs.

Cas' eyes automatically found Dean, who sat next to the pool chatting with the gawky thirty year old daughter of the Australian Prime Minister. The poor woman had a 24/7 I sucked on a lemon look. The royal wore shorts similar to Castiel's and a green Polo shirt. He seemed to have felt when Cas entered the area because his eyes locked on to his immediately. Jess distracted her friend by pulling him towards the pool.

"Come on, Castiel, let's dive in!" Cas swiftly removed his shirt. The two of them created a huge splash. They started horsing around in the water. Dean stared at Castiel. He really wanted to join them. The royal had a feeling he did not make a good impression with the American.

All of a sudden, Gabriel appeared wearing a tangerine speedo and matching glittered flip flops. He instantly watched the people around him and frowned. The first episode was going to be snoozeville. Nothing exciting had occurred yet. Viewers decided to stick around with a program if the first episode captured their interest. If things remained boring here; the ratings would nosedive faster than the Titanic.

Out of nowhere, Rome Milton, God bless her slutty heart stood up and removed her minuscule string bikini. She tossed the tiny scraps into the pool and giggled. "Oops! My bad!" Gabriel wanted to run to her side and kiss her hard on her collagen stuffed lips.

The heiress cannonballed into the pool. Everyone in her vicinity resumed their previous activities. Dean strolled over to where Jess and Castiel were now talking. He sat next to them on the outside of the pool. "Castiel, I wanted to say sorry for what I said to you earlier. You were right. I have no excuse." He bit his lower lip.

Jessica excused herself and went for a swim. Castiel did not know how to respond. He approached the royal. "It's ok. I wouldn't want to be in your place right now. Your parents must expect a lot from you; being the heir and all."

"You have no idea." Dean placed his hand inside the water. His body itched to touch Castiel again. Dean had not been able to forget the sinful moment he shared with the guitarist. He had not been able to bring himself to be with anyone else since then.

"You can call me Cas, if you want."

Dean smiled. Castiel noticed he looked younger when he did. He really wanted to know the real Dean but after tonight's elimination ceremony; he would never see the gorgeous royal ever again. Dean was about to ask Castiel if he regretted that night, when Rome yanked him in the pool. In less than two minutes, everyone ended in the pool, horsing around. No one could say they did not have fun. Unfortunately, the merry time was cut short by Gabriel, who informed the assembled party, the elimination ceremony would take place in an hour.

Dean gazed at Castiel before leaving the pool. Five minutes later, Castiel sat on a lounge chair. He had brought down his guitar and started playing a few chords. Someone cleared their throat. Cas stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Hey, Xander"

The tall Swede surprised him by sitting in the same lounge chair. The man took up most of the space. Their knees touched. "Would you mind playing something for me?"

"Why the hell not? It will be the first and last time I will play for you. Do you have a request in particular?"

"_When the Stars Go Blue_ by Ryan Adams"

One of Castiel's brows arched. "Excellent choice, Mr. Northman"

He readied himself and started playing the first chords. Then he began singing and Xander sat stupefied. Castiel's singing voice sounded like if gravel had been mixed with honey. It reminded the European somewhat of Jakob Dylan.

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
>Dancin' where the evening fell<br>Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
>In a wedding gown<p>

Dancin' out on 7th street  
>Dancin' through the underground<br>Dancin' little marionette  
>Are you happy now?<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you<br>When the stars go blue

Dean happened to be passing by on his way to the library, where he would meet with his parents, when he heard Castiel. He stopped on his tracks and looked through the glass door. Dean became transfixed as he listened to Castiel. The man's singing went straight to his cock. In Dean's eyes there was no other perfect being on the planet except for Cas. He ground his teeth upon seeing the look of adoration coming from Alexander's eyes. If his friend thought he was going to let Castiel go; so he could go running after him, he had another thing coming.

The royal already knew what his father would say in his choice of bride for his oldest son. His first candidate would be Becca Gleason, the Australian Prime Minister's daughter. The woman was too timid and homely for Dean's taste. Then the wildcard would be Rome. If Dean were to marry her, the Miltons, no relation to Gabriel, would build one of their hotels in Liechtenstein. This would make John ecstatic because it would do wonders for the small municipality's tourism industry. Mary would never approve of such a wild child as the country's future princess though. Dean wished he could remain here listening to Castiel but he had to make his decision on who to eliminate. He left reluctantly.

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
>Laughing with your broken eyes<br>Laughing with your lover's tongue  
>In a lullaby<p>

Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you<br>When the stars go blue  
>The stars go blue, stars go blue<p>

Castiel finished the song. Alexander stood up and applauded. "You are fucking amazing."

"Thanks, I better go get dressed for my return trip home. It's been awesome getting to know you, Xander."

"Likewise, Cas; let's exchange phone numbers before you go. We'll still keep in contact through Balthy anyways."

"You're right."

Half an hour later, all twelve contestants, Gabriel, Crowley, the cameraman and Dean stood in the castle's ballroom. Crowley zoomed the camera right into Castiel's shocked face before capturing the other contestants. "Alright everyone; the moment we have been waiting for has finally arrived. After an hour of deliberation our very own prince charming has made his decision. Your highness, will you please come forward and stand next to the table. As you all can see there are only ten roses on said table. The two of you who do not receive one will get the boot and return home."

Jessica held Castiel's hand. "Good luck," she whispered.

"Ditto"

Dean shocked everyone by giving the first rose to Rebecca. In no time only three roses remained on the table. "So much for a much needed vacation," Castiel thought. Jess' name was announced. She kissed him on the cheek before joining the prince.

It was down to Castiel, Rome and two ladies, who Gabriel referred to as the Wallflowers. No one seemed to remember the poor dears' names since they hardly spoke to anyone else and always sat by themselves. He was embarrassed to be sent packing instead of the two nameless chicks.

Gabe spoke. "OK, Prince Dean will say a couple of words to the contestants awaiting the Guillotine, for dramatic purposes. The audience gobbles drama like chocolate bon bons. Whenever you are ready, your highness"

Castiel stood in a neat row with the other three women. The Wallflowers held hands. Dean cleared his throat. "Emily and Patty, I'm sorry we could not get to know each other at all, but you ladies made no intent in trying to approach me."

He turned to Rome. "You are one of a kind, Rome Milton, that's for sure. I don't think I will ever forget your poolside escapade." The heiress giggled and twirled a lock of blond hair.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell Dean to shut his pie hole. It was obvious he was a goner. Dean stood next to him. "Castiel Novak, you are one of the bravest people I have ever met. It takes a lot of guts to be the first male contestant in the Bachelor series. I want to thank you for that." He smiled at him. He had not truly smiled at the other three. Castiel did not want to read into it.

Dean approached the rose table once more and retrieved a red flower. "The penultimate rose goes to…Rome." The heiress squealed in excitement. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him on the lips. She thanked him for the rose and joined the saved contestants.

Castiel stared everywhere but Dean. Oh God he wanted the floor to crack open and swallow him entirely. He would strangle Balthazar when he returned to Miami! All of a sudden, Emily or Patty nudged his arm. Castiel blinked. He heard Dean call out his name for what seemed like the second or third time. Several people laughed. Cas gazed at Jessica, who gave him a thumb up.

His feet felt as if they were stuck in cement as he made his way to Dean. The royal smirked as he gave him the rose. It was customary for the Bachelor to kiss each contestant, who received a rose but in this case the two men were at a momentary loss. They heard Gabriel in the background telling them to hug. Dean embraced Castiel. He whispered in the shorter man's ear, "I want you to sing for me."

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/subscribing. FYI, the Michael I pictured for this story is Matt Cohen aka young John Winchester. **

It was an uncharacteristically hot and humid evening in Liechtenstein. The full moon cast an eerie glow over the light blue pool water. All of the chateau's inhabitants were having difficulties falling asleep. Michael, the chauffer made his way silently on barefoot to the beckoning pool. He'd had his work cut out of for him that day. All he wanted was to drink a cold beer in the pool.

The soon to be twenty five year old Norwegian was in a foul mood. It was all due to the current stage in life. He felt he was in a rut. He left Norway at the age of eighteen after dropping out of college because let's face it Michael was not book smart. His dream had been to become a model but he never saved enough money to hire an agent at a modeling agency.

For five years he worked as a construction worker throughout Europe and even as a fluffer in the porn industry. After working in four extremely low budget pornos for peanuts he vowed to never perform that sort of work ever again. One day, in which Michael had enough of the construction industry, he bumped into the son of the Royal Family of Liechtenstein's personal chef. They had been roommates during the sole semester Michael attended college. It turned out the royals were in need of a chauffeur. Michael did not hesitate in asking his friend for a personal referral. Erick did not promise him anything so the Norwegian didn't dare get his hopes up. Two days later his former roommate called to inform him Prince John's personal secretary wanted to interview him. And the rest like the saying goes is history.

Michael knew he shouldn't complain about his current employment. The pay was pretty decent, he lived in a spacious chamber in the servant's wing of the chateau and his hours were flexible. Michael did not want to be a chauffeur for the remainder of his existence though. He wanted more than anything to become a world famous model. He was saving money to acquire an agent. The sad truth was he was not getting any younger. He was about to turn twenty five in a month's time and that was already considered middle aged in the modeling industry.

Perhaps he could find another way to catch an agent's eye. When he had picked up Rome Milton at the airport, Michael noticed how the spoiled/air headed heiress salivated upon seeing him. Maybe he could find some way of befriending the vapid blonde bimbo. The alternative he could choose is to ingratiate himself into the show. The sexy chauffer pulled off a pair of tight grey boxer briefs which was the only item of clothing he donned and dived expertly into the pool.

He swam a couple of laps before drinking the content of the beer bottle. Michael swam to the middle of the pool. He closed his eyes as he luxuriated at the feel of the cool water. The driver had adjusted the temperature before diving inside. Just when he started to relax, Michael heard someone splash into the water. He cringed since he wanted to be alone.

The chauffeur did not even bother to turn around and see who the interloper was. Maybe he/she would get the hint that he did not want to be bothered and go the hell away. Unfortunately, a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"I'm not in a mood for games." Michael tried to remove the wet hands from his eyes.

"Boo, you're no fun, Magic Mike."

Michael inhaled the smell of a grape lollipop. He became livid upon discovering the identity of the annoying pest. "Let me go, Gabriel." Michael scowled as he elbowed the flamboyant host in the stomach.

"Ouch! Why you do that for? I was only kidding with you." He held his aching stomach. "Don't scowl so much. You don't want to bring uninvited wrinkles to that gorgeous face of yours." Gabriel pouted as he swam to a corner.

Michael glared at him. "Stop acting like I am the first nude man you have seen in the flesh." Gabe wiggled his brows. "You Europeans are so open minded when it comes to human sexuality. That's one of the reasons I love living in this continent."

"I don't frequent bath houses, Mr. Milton."

"Hey, I resent that; neither do I! How presumptuous of you!"

"If you scream any louder everyone will know I am at the pool. I can get sacked."

"Stop being such a rude bastard then. I want us to be friends."

"Stay away from me, little man" Michael warned him before continuing another lap.

He decided to go one more round across the pool before calling it a night. On the meantime, Gabe pouted as his eyes devoured the chauffeur's glistening sculpted physique. He licked his lips as his overactive imagination conjured up different scenarios in which he had his wicked ways with him.

Michael swam his last lap vigorously. He did a great job ignoring the little pervert. Finally, he stopped and jumped. Gabriel stood two inches from him, standing on his tiptoes. Gabe could not help himself and gawked at Michael's cock. "My goodness gracious, Magic Mike, you are hung like Seabiscuit. I wouldn't mind giving you a ride." Michael saw red. He was trying to control his rising anger. The mischievous host was doing an excellent job in baiting him.

One of Gabe's shaky hands reached out and tentatively caressed Michael's balls. All of a sudden, he was flying in the air due to Mike landing a solid punch in his jaw. "Next time you dare lay a finger on me, you won't be so fortunate, Lucky Charms." Michael swiftly exited the pool and pulled back on his boxer briefs. He practically ran away. Gabriel remained in the pool holding his bruised jaw.

Meanwhile Castiel had been tossing and turning the entire two hours he lied in bed. The air conditioner was running but he still felt hot and sticky. Prince John's personal secretary Robert Singer had led a tour of the chateau earlier in the evening after the elimination ceremony. Castiel remembered how to get to the kitchen. He was thirsty and wanted to drink something cold and refreshing. He got out of the king sized bed. Cas already wore a pair of black sweats. He grabbed his favorite faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt and made his way downstairs.

It took him about a minute to descend the spiral marble staircase to get to the first floor. As he approached the large kitchen which resembled something from the Victorian Era, he observed the light was on and heard voices. He instantly recognized Dean's deep voice. The other voice was not familiar in the least to the American.

"I am glad you kept the Milton heiress and Rebecca Gleason. Those two are my favorites so far. Why the hell did you not eliminate the man? Allowing him to be a contestant is a farce, son. Everyone knows you wouldn't choose him in a million years. The idea is preposterous!"

Dean sat on a mahogany chair twiddling his fingers on top of the table. He could not even look his father in the eyes. If John ever found out about his little escapade with Castiel, he would have a heart attack. The man had suffered a mild stroke last year but recovered quickly from it. Dean would never intentionally cause harm to any member of his family. He bit his inner cheek as he heard his father ramble on.

"You need to get rid of him in the next round, no ands, ifs or buts. Am I clear, young man?"

Dean remained silent. How could he eliminate Castiel, when he was all he thought about? Dean was not attracted to any of the Bachelorettes. He just wanted to take Cas with him to a secluded place and start where they left off in Miami. To make things worse, Xander was sniffing around Castiel like a bitch in heat. He ground his teeth as he recalled Cas performing for his supposed best friend earlier tonight.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, father, as you wish."

Castiel's shoulders slumped when he heard Dean's response. He was so stupid! Of course Dean would send him home soon. He was in the closet and would never come out of it. Cas wanted to hate the sexy royal but couldn't bring himself to do so. Dean was in a predicament in which he had no choice but to do what his father said. He had to produce an heir of royal blood. Castiel made his way back upstairs; no longer thirsty. He crawled into bed and laid in a fetal position. Who the hell was he kidding? The bad luck that had been plaguing him for a while now continued its winning streak. His body shivered all of a sudden. He covered his entire body with a quilt and hoped not to dream of a pair of emerald eyes and soft lips.


	6. Chapter 6

After he sexually molested Michael, a mortified Gabriel remained inside the pool. The host had no freaking idea what had possessed him to act so wantonly with the chauffeur. Gabe began to panic. Michael might report him to one of the producers and get him sacked from his hosting gig. He wiped a wet hand across his flushed face. Damn his errant dick for having a mind of its own! Under normal circumstances he would never be so bold. He was a lucky bastard! Thank God Crowley had gone off to his room and had not been able to record Gabe sexually harassing the royals' driver.

Gabriel got out of the pool; droplets cascading down his lean body. His wet foot prints decorated the tiles before evaporating out of existence. He swiftly put on his Speedo and dried himself with a terry cloth towel. Someone cleared their throat, causing the host to jump. "Sorry, old chap. I observed the driver running away from hear like a zebra fleeing a ravenous lion. Are you alright?"

"I'm hunky dory. I just made an ass out of myself and the chauffeur might press charges against me."

Crowley handed him a glass of whiskey. Gabriel rapidly accepted it. They tapped their glasses. "To a successful show"

The two co-workers sat on two separate lounge chairs. "Level with me, Crowley and don't sugar coat things. Can you honestly say this show will get high ratings? There isn't much going on. I thought the inclusion of the first male contestant would spice things up but so far it's snoozeville around here."

Crowley smirked. "Have you forgotten Ms. Milton's skinny dipping escapade? That my friend was not boring at all."

"Yeah, but will people actually watch this if it becomes the Rome Milton Show? I don't know, man." Gabriel shook his head as he gazed at the full moon's reflection on the pool.

"Well there is something which caught my attention. When almost everyone left to go to their private chambers before the elimination ceremony, I stuck around the lower grounds to see if I stumbled upon something interesting."

He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds which felt like minutes to Gabriel. "Please spill the jelly beans! I can't take the suspense!"

Crowley grinned and sat next to the host. He looked around to make sure they were alone. He practically whispered. "I discovered Prince Charming moping around the library. So I discreetly stayed in the sitting room situated across the hall from there."

"Wow! That is quite an adventurous tale!" Gabriel faked a yawn.

Crowley rolled his whiskey colored eyes. "That's not the entire story, you wanker!" Gabriel smiled at him sheepishly. He batted his lashes and motioned for him to go on. Crowley continued. "All of a sudden, he was transfixed at something he witnessed through the library's French doors. The chap was balling his fists. Fortunately for me, he finally vacated the premises and I scurried inside. Guess what I saw?"

"Do I look like a fucking magic eight ball to you?"

"The prince's bff and sweet Castiel were being very chummy right here, where we sit. The scrumptious angel was even serenading the Viking."

Gabriel tapped his chin and crossed his legs. "Hmmm…I had noticed during the cocktail reception that those two spent a lot of time in each other's company. You need to keep your camera on those two as much as possible."

"I was already on it, Chief."

Suddenly Crowley's cell phone buzzed. He instantly answered upon seeing it was one of the producers. He ceased speaking and handed the phone to Gabe. The shorter man gulped nervously and he started perspiring profusely. Oy vey! Did Michael rat him out so soon? He answered with a perky voice.

He was surprised at what he heard. In less than three minutes the phone call was over. Gabriel rose and hugged a pleasantly surprised Crowley. "The producers just saw today's footage and they agree with us about the unexpected triangle in the making. Unfortunately, they also want us to focus on Rome." He rubbed his hands together. "This might become a fruitful endeavor after all."

"And you were panicking over nothing. Well good evening, old chap. I shall see you at nine am."

"Good night, Crowley" Gabriel headed to his chamber feeling relieved.

The alarm clocks went off simultaneously throughout the chateau at exactly nine am. The sun was shining brightly and humming birds were buzzing around the white lilies in the vast garden. Castiel scowled as he hit the snooze button. He snuggled deeper in the comfortable cocoon of his bed. He fretted going down for breakfast after overhearing Dean's conversation with his father last night. Five minutes later, he rubbed his eyes and leisurely left the bed. He took a quick shower and performed his morning ablutions. Castiel decided not to overdress. He definitely had no one to impress. The American chose a pair of faded blue jeans, a navy blue Boston Red Sox t-shirt and matching Converse sneakers. He realized as he stared at his closet that he had brought with him four pairs of the same sneakers but in different colors.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, Castiel was greeted by a peppy Gabriel. He wondered how the hell the host could be so damn perky in the morning. Cas was not a morning person. "Good morning, gorgeous! Follow me, please. Today everyone will have breakfast in the outdoor terrace since we are having such beautiful weather."

Castiel had been smart enough to bring with him a pair of vintage black Ray Bans since he had planned on taking a stroll in the gardens after breakfast. He put them on as soon as he and Gabriel reached the terrace. Most of the girls were already there. Some of them stared discreetly at Castiel. They thought the American was easy on the eyes.

"I hope you don't mind but I assigned everyone their seats. You will sit at the right hand side of the prince this morning." Gabriel said as he smirked at the male contestant.

Castiel's eyes bulged out but luckily no one was able to see due to the shades covering them. He followed the host to his seat. Samuel appeared smiling at the assembled guests. "Good morning ladies"

Everyone wished him a good morning, as well. Gabriel escorted him to his seat which was at Dean's left. Rome sat to Sam's left side. Several staff members entered the terrace with covered silver platters. They placed them on a buffet style table which was situated against the stone wall. The delicious smell of freshly baked goods and other delicacies assailed everyone's nostrils.

Freshly brewed coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice was poured for each guest. Baskets of regular and chocolate croissants were arranged in three different sections of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen you may help yourselves to the bountiful buffet the royal family has generously arranged for all of us."

Little by little all the women served themselves from the vast array of food which included: French toast, Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs, sausages, yogurt, fruit salad, oatmeal and hot chocolate. Once all the females sat at their assigned seats, the three men went to the buffet table. Sam winked at Jess on his way back to the table. She slightly blushed.

Crowley had captured it on camera. "Things might become even livelier than we thought."

Castiel was in the process of serving himself, when Dean entered the terrace. All the women greeted him. Cas froze holding a sausage with a fork. He did not want to look at the prince but he felt the man's gaze on him. He quickly looked at him. Dean was in fact staring at him. The American rapidly served himself oatmeal and fruit on a bowl and scurried over to his seat.

Gabriel escorted the prince to the head of the table. "Here you go, Prince Dean-o, a seat at the head of the table and adjacent to your baby brother."

Dean's eyes immediately landed on Castiel, who stared at his food the entire time. "Bon appetite, everyone," He said before heading to the buffet section. Dean was starving so he served himself a little of everything. When he sat down, the conversation he had with his father the previous night played in his head. His head started to throb. One of his chronic migraines was about to hit him. Dean would always get migraines during stressful situations. He noticed the seat to Castiel's right was empty. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Xander saunter into the terrace.

Gabriel applauded. "Hooray, the last member of our little party has arrived! I saved you a seat, Mr. Northman."

Xander smirked. "Thank you; it is the best seat at the table. By the way, call me Xander."

"Will do"

The tall blond served himself a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. He beamed at Castiel as he sat next to him. "Good morning, Angel Face."

Dean scowled and Castiel blushed. "Hi, Xander"

Rome's eyes scanned the table's female occupants. "You are all pigs! How could you possibly eat so much during this competition? His royal highness does not want to marry Miss Piggy. You girls are making it easier for me to win."

Castiel, Xander and Sam chuckled. Dean could not believe the woman had the gall to talk such drivel.

Jessica swallowed the piece of French toast she had been chewing. Her dark blue eyes shot daggers at the twiggy heiress. "I assume Prince Dean prefers to feel some meat on his women. He wants the chicken breast not the bone."

Everyone laughed except for Rome. She sat pouting with her arms crossed across her chest. "Laugh all you want, My Little Pony. We all know he will not choose a crass American as his future bride. You along with your Yankee Doodle friend over there…will be the next to go." She gestured at Castiel.

Cas was not going to allow the blonde bimbo to make a fool of his new friend. "Aren't you American, Rome? Last time I checked you hail from California. So does that make you crass as well? In my opinion, your little peep show from last night was quite crass."

"No one asked for your opinion," Rome told him.

Dean banged his coffee cup on the table. "Enough! Rome, you do not know me so do not speak on my behalf. I love all forms of… women. No one gave you the right to criticize anyone here." Castiel heard the small hesitancy the prince had in pronouncing the word "women". He arched his brows at this.

Castiel wanted to kiss Dean for putting the little bitch in her place. Rome played with her fork and stared at her plate. Jessica and Cas made eye contact and smirked. Gabriel thanked his lucky stars that the day was starting out beautifully. Throughout the remainder of the meal, Dean would try to make small talk with Castiel but Rome would butt in every time she could. Then Xander would get the American's attention. Dean was taking out his frustrations by stabbing a defenseless sausage. Sam noticed this. He would speak to his brother later today if he got the chance.

After everyone ate their breakfast, Gabriel stood up. Today he wore a watermelon jogging suit, pink ascot and white platform sneakers. He tapped a spoon to his glass of orange juice to capture everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we will have the first contest. Customarily, the bachelor would go on a group outing but since this is an experimental version of the series; the winner of the contest will go out to dinner with the prince."

"What is today's competition?" Anna, a 28 year old red haired Canadian school teacher asked.

"I am glad you asked, Howdy Doody. All of you gorgeous marshmallow peeps are going to face each other in a cook off. Prince Dean is a man of voracious appetites including the culinary kind." He wiggled his eyebrows. "He doesn't live in the castle and is not the type to have staff waiting on him. His future bride or groom has to know his or her way around the kitchen." He looked at Rome. "This means no frozen dinners or heating up Campbell's soup."

Castiel cringed. He only knew how to prepare certain things but not a full course meal. He was so leaving this afternoon. Xander whispered in his ear, "You got this one. I'll let you know something easy that Dean loves to eat." There was no way the Swede was going to permit his friend to send Castiel packing.

Jo, a twenty four year old South African veterinarian inquired how the meals were going to be judged. Gabriel replied, "Easily, Little Miss Sunshine, once the food is prepared, all of you will vacate the kitchen. Numbers will be assigned to each meal and Prince Charming will taste all of them. Then he will vote on his favorite number. The winner will be revealed tonight. Dean will not be told who the winner is until the actual date."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse me. I have some duties to attend to. Good luck and may the best person win." Dean excused himself.

"Contestants report to the kitchen in ten," Gabriel instructed everyone.

All the women re-entered the chateau leaving Castiel and Xander alone on the terrace. Xander realized Crowley remained filming. "Do you mind? Go follow Rome."

The cameraman hesitantly removed himself. Xander leaned in closer to Castiel. He whispered in his ear, "Dean loves hamburgers more than anything else in the planet. His favorite dessert is apple pie."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Let's say I don't want you to leave." Xander's index finger traced circles across Castiel's hand which was stretched on top of the table. Cas swallowed nervously. Xander noticed the musician did not remove his hand. He moved closer to him and his eyes zoned in on Castiel's plump lower lip.

"Hey! Castiel, you are needed in the kitchen!" Crowley bellowed.

Cas rapidly got on his feet and said bye to Xander. The Swede smiled. There was no way in hell Dean would pick anyone else's food over Castiel's hamburger.

Castiel was greeted by what resembled a crazy henhouse upon entering the large Victorian era kitchen. Despite its historical architecture and design the kitchen was stocked with modern state of the art appliances like a ginormous industrial refrigerator in which Xander and Samuel would fit in perfectly and two large ovens. The island was huge. All the contestants were assembled throughout the kitchen and were not packed in like sardines in a can. "Thanks for gracing us with your presence, Pumpkin. Grab an apron and let your sous chef assemble all the required ingredients for your meal." Gabriel pointed at a small rotund man to assist Castiel.

"Oops! I forgot to inform you ladies that two of you will be leaving this afternoon. Yes, you heard me correctly. Two marshmallow peeps will be saying sayonara to Liechtenstein. Good luck!"

Rome was situated adjacent to Castiel. She cackled. "You're making a European prince a burger? What is he a thirteen year old boy with a fetish for McDonalds? There is no way in hell he will choose you as the winner. I hope you don't have much to pack."

Castiel chose to ignore the vapid heiress. He needed to concentrate on the food he was preparing. Bacon Swiss burgers happened to be his specialty and he excelled in baking during his required two semesters of home economics during his senior year of high school. He would prepare an apple tart for Dean. As Castiel seasoned the meat patty he recalled Xander's earlier behavior with him. Did the Swede have the hots for him? The man was easy on the eyes and down to earth but unfortunately, Castiel was already falling for a certain emerald eyed prince. Maybe Xander and he would remain good friends after he was eliminated and down the line if the man was still interested in him; they might pursue something beyond friendship.

Rome was having a hard time with the chicken she was supposed to bake. She had no idea what to do with it. The heiress just chopped some carrots and onions and tossed them around the poultry. She didn't even remove the innards. She gawked at the oven as if it was a T-Rex that was about to pounce on her. Rome set it to 500 degrees and waited approximately three minutes before dumping the chicken inside.

Castiel on the meantime grilled the hamburger patty while slicing mushrooms and frying four bacon strips. He boiled the red and green apple slices for the tart. He had everything under control. Jessica was preparing her grandmother's lobster macaroni and cheese which always was a hit for Thanksgiving dinner.

Rebecca, the gawky Australian prepared a meat pie. Anna put together a crab Caesar salad and Jo cooked vegetable lasagna. The others mostly did easy dishes that contained steak or some sort of beef.

Gabriel told the contestants to stop fifteen minutes later. "OK, my snicker doodles, time's up. If you didn't finish too bad; the show must go on. I am going to assign you a number which needs to remain in front of your creation. This way the prince will cast his vote by said number. You are all excused."

The contestants all left in an assembled line. Gabriel gagged as soon as he saw and smelled someone's burned chicken. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. It was the poultry world's version of Freddy Krueger. Gabe felt like rushing to a baby clothes store to purchase a black/red striped sweater and dark fedora hat to put on the poor chicken. Gabriel was an animal lover and hated to see that a defenseless chicken gave up its life to be charcoaled.

Once he left the kitchen, somebody crept silently back in. Rome jogged to the Freddy Krueger chicken and grabbed it. She looked around at the other dishes and decided to swap the charcoaled chicken with Rebecca's meat pie. Rome had made sure that the Scottish cameraman was not in the vicinity before doing this. Since he had been recording the entire cook off, the kitchen camera had been turned off and the techs had not turned it back on yet. She smirked as she vacated the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Gabriel, Dean and Crowley entered the kitchen. "Take your time, Prince Dean-o."

Dean headed to the kitchen's island which was covered with ten different dishes. "We can eliminate any salads and that charred thing which I assume used to be a chicken."

Fifteen minutes passed and Dean was undecided. Two particular meals had enraptured him. They had literally been mouthwatering and extremely satisfying to his taste palate. "You need to make your decision now." Gabriel instructed him.

"Very well, I choose number four."

Gabriel clapped. "I would have picked that one, too. You will have to wait to discover your date's identity until tonight."

Dean hoped that he made the right choice.

**Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A frantic Dean's right thumb tapped incessantly against his thigh as he sat in the backseat of a silver 2012 Range Rover. He hoped Rome hadn't won the contest. He laughed. Dean bet his testicles that the spoiled heiress was the culprit of burning that poor chicken. The only thing Rome Milton was known for was for her parade of boyfriends and for being a supposed fashionista. She probably was incapable of opening a can even with the assistance of a can opener.

Michael gazed through the rearview mirror. He put on an AC/DC cd. Prince Dean was visibly wound tight this evening. He couldn't really blame the man. "Thanks, Mikey," Dean said before biting the cuticle of one of his index fingers.

"Any time, boss man," Michael's vision caught the cameraman heading towards the parked vehicle. The chauffeur smirked as soon as his eyes landed on the contestant, who won the cook off. This was going to be an interesting night.

Dean jumped a little on the leather seat when Crowley opened the front passenger door. "Good evening, your highness." The Scotsman, who always donned black, smirked evilly at him. Gabriel, who was not invited to tag along on the one on one date entered through the back door. He wiggled his tawny brows provocatively. He faced the camera. "Ladies and gents the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived."

He cleared his throat dramatically. Gabe loved getting a rise out of Dean. The royal was fidgety through the entire ordeal. It looked as if the guy had hemorrhoids as he continued moving around. "Man, can we just go on with this." He scowled at the colorful host.

Gabriel pouted. "You're no fun."

"Enough of this, Gabriel, you must get a boner baiting the prince," Castiel murmured before joining Dean in the backseat.

"You guys are made for each other; nothing but a pair of Debbie Downers."

Dean's eyes widened as soon as they heard Castiel's gravelly voice. Cas looked sexy as hell tonight with black jeans, a V-neck navy shirt and casual black blazer. Of course a pair of black Converse covered his feet. His usually untamed hair was neatly combed and the perpetual five o'clock shadow that always covered his cheeks was gone. How the hell was he supposed to keep his hands and other parts of his anatomy from the sexy as fuck American?

"Hello, Dean" Castiel said in that come fuck me voice of his.

"Hey, Cas! I'm glad it was you, who won the contest." Dean grinned.

"For real; I thought I would be the last person you wanted to see enter this car."

Dean leaned closer to the musician and whispered in his ear Rome's name. Castiel chuckled huskily. Damn if that sound didn't make Dean's errant cock twitch.

"Well well, keeping secrets already, are we?" Gabriel said. "Prince Dean-o, you beat me to it. I was going to ask you how you felt about Cas winning the one on one date with you, but it's obvious you were quite relieved when you heard his voice."

Dean and Castiel scowled at him at the same time. "Gotta go and don't do something I would do, kiddies. Toodles!" He blew them a kiss and ventured out of the Range Rover.

Dean rolled his eyes and faced Castiel. "Good, I thought he'd never leave."

Michael started the auto. "There is cold beer just like you like it, boss man and jalapeno flavored Doritos."

"You spoil me, Mikey. Thanks, man!"

Castiel's dark brows rose up. He was pleasantly surprised to see Dean was actually down to earth. The prince opened his beer bottle for him and gave him a plastic plate filled with the chips. "I thought I was the only one, who has an affinity for jalapeno Doritos."

"Are you kidding me? These babies are my comfort food when I can't eat a juicy burger."

They tapped the beer bottles. "How did you know I would choose the burger? By the way it was mouthwatering."

Castiel debated whether to tell him the truth that Xander had told him. "My culinary repertoire is quite small and I happen to make a killer burger. I'm glad you liked it." There let's leave it at that.

"And the apple tart…oh man, it was like if I died and went to heaven."

"Lucky for me, I happened to prepare two of your favorite things." Castiel started perspiring. He had never been good at lying.

He effectively changed the subject. "I've noticed you speak like an American. Why is that?"

Dean started feeling more at ease. "My mother was born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas. She was on scholarship at La Sorbonne where she met my father. After they married the two of them would go to the States a couple of times a year. We still have the Campbell family in Kansas. Sammy and I spent a large part of our childhood there. The Big Foot even went to college there."

"That's freaking awesome," Castiel beamed. "You're an AC/DC fan?"

"Yeah, _Back in Black_ is my favorite song."

"Mine is _Thunderstruck_. That has to be the best intro ever."

"Not bad and by the way, I think you rock the guitar."

Castiel blushed. "Thanks"

"You definitely need to play for me one of these days." Cas remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Dean, let's be real now. You and I both know that you will eliminate me next. Let's face it, I'm a man and what your father needs is for you to find a wife, who will provide the royal family with an heir. Can you imagine the scandal if you were to choose a man as your partner? Plus are you even gay, bi or pansexual?"

Dean resembled a fish out of water with the way he kept on opening and closing his mouth. Shit! Cas didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I don't think it's anyone's business what my sexual preference is. It's a private matter. So Mr. Rosy Nosy what are you?"

Castiel wrapped his arms across his chest and grinned. "I don't believe in labels but I guess the closest definition to me would be pan or omnisexual. I'm not afraid to be who I truly am and would never hide my true self. My parents were flower children and taught me from an early age to be open about everything."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "I never had the luxury of having hippy parents."

Cas felt like a horse's ass at the moment. "Sorry, I have no idea how hard it must be for you to live your life out in the limelight 24/7 and having all the royal duties required from you."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. The Range Rover finally reached its destination. Crowley stepped out of the vehicle and waited for Michael to open the back door. Castiel observed a box shaped building made of tinted concrete and black basalt stone. The words Kunstmuseum Lichtenstein were engraved on the side of the structure. Castiel had taken several art courses in college. He was always dragging Balthazar to gallery openings in Miami's Art District.

"I hope you don't mind visiting our national art gallery. There is a special exhibition showing this week and I wanted to share it with someone."

Castiel didn't try to read too much into Dean's words. He would have shared this evening with any of the girls. If Xander wouldn't have told him about his best friend's favorite food; he would have been packing right this moment. Since Castiel won the contest he would not be up for elimination.

"I am an art aficionado actually and am particular to the Symbolist movement."

Dean chuckled. "Follow me, sir."

The museum was closed to the public that evening due to a special engagement. Dean and Castiel had it all to themselves. The prince held Cas' hand for a couple of seconds and caught himself. He reluctantly released it. "This way"

Castiel followed him. Once they turned into a well lit room, his mouth dropped open. The exhibition was of Gustav Klimt, Cas' favorite artist of all time. Dean loved how Castiel's blue eyes shined right then and there. "I can't believe this is happening. Klimt is my favorite painter."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I found it funny when you told me you like the Symbolist movement. What were the chances that we would have Klimt's original work on display?"

"Thanks for bringing me here, Dean. You have no idea what this means to me."

Castiel approached the artist's infamous painting "The Kiss". He stared at it in awe. "Klimt was fascinated with the female form. This one and "The Three Ages of Woman" are my favorites."

"In my opinion the oil on canvas method is always the best and I love the mosaic theme in those two particular works."

Castiel turned towards Dean. "I didn't take you for the artistic type."

Dean stared at the floor and put his hands inside his grey slacks' pockets. "Actually I studied at La Sorbonne, as well and majored in art. I might show you my portfolio someday."

Castiel had a wistful look on his face. He had a feeling that day would never come. One of the girls would be fortunate to see it but not him. He would be back in Miami, whenever it was that Dean shared something so private with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

Crowley remained in the shadows recording everything. Gabriel and the producers will be very happy once they saw tonight's footage. The sparks created between these two would start fireworks. He definitely noticed when the royal held the American's hand for a few seconds. The way his eyes devoured the man while they had been in the car was so damn obvious. While Castiel gazed at the paintings, the royal looked at him in adoration. Oh yes, Dean-o was in love with the man and who could blame him Cassie had spunk! Crowley loved how the dark haired man didn't stay quiet and spoke his mind. He felt bad for the boys because obviously Dean would have to get rid of the American sooner or later.

Afterwards, Dean led Castiel to the sculpture section, where a table had been set up for dinner. The two of them ate Waldorf salad, grilled filet mignon, lobster bisque and of course apple pie for dessert. They drank an entire champagne bottle between the two of them. When dinner was over, the two men walked along the Rhine River. They took advantage that Crowley was almost a block away and there were no microphones on them.

"I want you to know that I don't regret what happened between the two of us in Miami." Dean stated low so only his date could hear.

"I gather you haven't done that with a man before?"

"I don't know what got into me that night, Cas. At first I blamed the alcohol but I know I just wanted you so badly. I've never wanted or desired anyone the way I do you."

Castiel didn't know what to say. "Dean, I overheard a conversation you shared with your father recently. I know he wants you to get rid of me as soon as possible."

"Don't remind me; I haven't been able to sleep well since he spoke to me. I don't want to let you go, Cas. You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now."

"I'm so glad I'm not in your shoes."

"If my father wasn't ill and needed me to marry immediately; I would have definitely done everything in my power to have found you in Miami."

The sound of the Range Rover's engine brought the conversation to an end. Crowley jogged to the car. The drive back to the chateau was mostly silent. Castiel was shocked when Dean embraced him outside his bedroom. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, Cas."

Castiel looked at a camera that recorded everything that transpired in the hallway. "So did I; thanks, Dean." He didn't want to let the blond man go.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Earlier that evening, Jessica had been reading a law book in the library. It was the only place in the entire castle where she could concentrate. Rome had organized a karaoke party and most of the other girls had joined in. Jessica was set to take the bar exam within three months and she couldn't afford to fail the test. She was going to be the first person in her family to make something of herself.

All of a sudden, someone entered the spacious library. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt. I needed to fetch a book."

Jessica turned and smiled when her eyes landed on Samuel Winchester. "How's it going Jolly Green?"

Sam chuckled. He noticed what she was reading. "Are you in law school?"

She smiled and told him about the bar. "I passed the bar exam in Kansas. My mom's side of the family is from there and I went to the University there."

"Are you kidding me? Of all the schools in the world that is where you chose to attend?"

"My grandfather Samuel attended there and I liked the anonymity." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not that I have ever been in the spotlight. The paparazzi always hound Dean and pay me no attention. I am fortunate in being the spare. Plus, hardly anyone in the States even knows that Liechtenstein exists."

"True. Your brother must envy you then. It must suck having to obey protocol and being in the limelight forever here in Europe."

They got to know each other better in two hours. The adorable Sasquatch invited her to the kitchen where they made grilled cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate. The royal even told her to call him Sammy. Jessica was genuinely glad the prince had not chosen her dish. She was thrilled Cas ended up winning. The look of disgust in Rome's face was priceless when she heard the man had won.

The following morning the skies had turned thunderous and gloomy. Torrential rain assaulted Liechtenstein. The day's planned activity had been horseback riding at the vast stables but it had to be postponed for tomorrow. Some of the contestants played card games, and Rome brought out the karaoke once more.

Sam and Jessica met at the library since he had promised her he would help her prepare for the bar exam while she stayed here. Although the two of them didn't concentrate much since they were too busy eyeing each other.

Dean was dying to hang out with Castiel but he had to spend time with the female contestants. Rome had dragged him to the mini stage so he could partake of the karaoke. Dean rolled his eyes before choosing "Eye of the Tiger". Everyone assembled was impressed with his dramatic flair and singing voice. Castiel laughed at the beginning with the hilarious faces Dean was making. Cheering and clapping erupted once he had finished. He gave a dramatic bow before getting off the small stage. Gabriel hopped on stage and quickly started singing "I Touch Myself".

One of John's personal servants approached the prince regent. "Excuse me, your highness. Your father wishes to speak to you right away."

Dean nodded and followed the silver haired man to his father's sitting room. "Hey dad"

The servant closed the door and left them alone. John dropped the newspaper he had been reading on the table. "Son, why haven't you eliminated the man? I saw some of the footage from your date last night and I did not like what I saw."

"I was not told who had prepared the meals from the competition. Each dish was assigned a number and I chose the meal I preferred."

"I hope you're not lying to your father, Dean Michael Winchester."

Shit! Dean knew he was in trouble when his dad used his entire name. "I couldn't refuse to go with Cas on the date."

"There have never been any homosexuals in the Winchester family. You better not be the first, son. It is a sin and unnatural and you have to keep this bloodline going."

"Homosexuality is not a sin and you make it sound as if it's a contagious deadly disease. I never heard in Sunday school that God would punish someone for loving someone of their own sex."

John banged his beefy hand on the table; startling Dean. "You are way out of line! I want that man out of the competition within the next forty eight hours and that is final!"

Dean didn't respond verbally. He left the chamber and slammed the door shut. He felt like he couldn't breathe. For the first time ever, he felt the urge to punch his father. Dean had no idea the crown prince was such a homophobic prick! He was ashamed to be his son.

Later that evening after dinner, Gabe came up with the idea for everyone to go to the local pub. Michael drove five contestants in the Range Rover. Dean volunteered to drive in his beloved Impala. Cas, Jessica and Sam sat in the backseat while Rome hogged shotgun. The remainder of the party was driven in a black 2011 Excursion.

Castiel gritted his teeth every time the skanky blonde wrapped her twiggy arms around Dean's neck and whispered in his ear. Dean's eyes would automatically gaze into the rearview mirror and clash with Castiel's infuriated ones. Dean felt horrible after John's homophobic lecture. He had not been able to look at Cas since then.

The entire drive took ten minutes. The posse arrived at the Old Castle Inn, which was an English style pub. The atmosphere was relaxing and the locals were friendly. All of the pub's staff and patrons greeted Dean and Sam convivially. The boys seemed to be loved by everyone. Jo and Anna went to play darts with Dean and a couple of locals. Becca ordered an apple martini and sat in a corner as usual. The rest of the girls went to the dance floor. Sam and Jessica sat at the bar. Gabriel who was dressed in a shiny silver shirt and tight white pants decided to be the center of attention on the dance floor. After three beers he was doing the worm.

Rome pouted as she witnessed the host hogging all of the attention. She strolled over to Dean and dragged him to the dance floor. "I don't dance, Rome."

"Don't sweat it, I'll do all the work, baby. All you need to do is stand there and look pretty." Lady Gaga's _Judas_ started playing. Rome started grinding behind Dean making her way slowly to the front. All the girls rolled their eyes at her. Castiel almost threw up the two mugs of Guinness he had drunk earlier. The girl was such an attention whore.

Gabriel ceased dancing when Rome stole his spotlight. He glared daggers at her. "Oh hellz no, bitch!" He grabbed Crowley, who had to hand the camera over to Sam. The host enveloped his arms around the Scotsman's waist and started his own rendition of "Dirty Dancing". Crowley smirked. He was having the time of his life.

In no time all the patrons at the Old Castle Inn observed the skankiest dance off ever. Rome even managed to hitch her miniscule skirt higher exposing her red thong to everyone. Dean was about to shove her off of him. Castiel couldn't take this anymore and headed to the billiards room.

Finally, the song was over. A few people clapped. Jo stood adjacent to the two dancers. "Alright, we had ourselves a one of a kind dance off. Now it's time to choose the biggest ho of the night. You can only applaud for one lady. So who thinks Rome is the skankiest dancer?" Some people cheered and clapped their hands.

"OK and how many of you drunken bastards think Gaby is the sluttiest of them all?" Most of the pub went wild. Gabriel blew kisses all around. "You love me, you really love me!" He curtsied before heading over to Rome and snapping his fingers in front of her face.

The billiards room was dark and unoccupied, when Castiel entered. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "It took you long enough." He leapt from the wall. The room's other occupant turned on the lights.

"Xander, I didn't know you were here?"

"I came in when Rome started mauling Dean and headed straight here. That girl is so crass. I don't know how Dean doesn't get rid of her ASAP. John is probably ordering him to keep her for business reasons."

He held a pool stick. "Why don't you play a game with me, Angel Eyes?"

Castiel scurried over. He really wanted to wipe the image of Rome grinding against Dean from his mind. The two mugs of Guinness he imbibed earlier in the evening had his mind a tad foggy. He hardly ate during dinner. Dean had ignored him most of the day and that was bugging the hell out of him.

Alexander set up the balls on the pool table. "You go first, Cas." He ogled Castiel's firm derriere as the other man took his turn. Xander let the American win. He could see in his beautiful azure eyes something was wrong. He had asked him but Cas didn't want to talk about it.

Xander went to the bar and asked for two more Guinness. Dean who was surrounded by the female contestants noticed his friend for the first time that night. His eyes tracked him until he disappeared into the billiards room.

Castiel drank the mug in no time. "Easy, boy; you are going to get sloshed."

"Maybe I want to," Cas slightly slurred. He removed the pool stick from Xander's long/lean fingers. The blond Swede of Viking descent smirked down at him. He held Cas' hips and placed him on the pool table. Castiel giggled as he ran his fingers through Xander's straight blond hair.

Alexander knew he shouldn't take advantage of the inebriated American but the man had gotten under his skin. Castiel looped his fingers around Xander's belt buckle and brought the European closer to his flushed body. The blond kissed the side of Castiel's neck and made his way up to his jaw until his mouth covered his.

Castiel's hand held on tighter to the taller man's belt. In between frenzied kisses he whispered, "Make me forget"

Dean excused himself. He made sure Crowley didn't follow him to the billiards room. The door was ajar and he heard a moan come from within. His stomach fell to the ground when he saw Alexander's giant form covering Cas on the pool table. The two men sharing a deep open mouth kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**No horses were harmed during the making of this chapter.**

Dean saw red as he witnessed Castiel's hands wander lower Xander's torso until they reached their targeted destination, the Swede's ass. Castiel bit Alexander's dimpled chin. The royal couldn't take it much longer. Dean didn't make a sound as he stealthily left the billiard's room.

He returned to the bar and ordered a beer. Anna approached him. The red head was cute and wholesome. He needed to focus on someone sweet, who wasn't an attention whoremonger like Rome or a horny drunk like Cas. Dean felt like ripping Xander's throat open. He no longer knew if he wanted to be friends with the backstabbing Swede. How could he be making moves on one of the contestants? Well Dean had never given any signs to his close friend that he was attracted to Castiel. He should have told him since his impromptu reunion with Cas.

Maybe Castiel wasn't truly searching for a partner to share a monogamous relationship with. He did embark in the little tryst with Dean, who was a virtual stranger at the masquerade ball. Dean tried his best to clear his cluttered mind. He smiled at Anna and ordered her a drink.

Castiel started to unbutton Xander's dark jeans. The tall blond startled himself by stopping the dark haired man. Cas pouted and stared up at him with a look of confusion. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to have my way with you on that pool table but not while you are intoxicated. I need you to be sober and rational. I don't want you to make a decision you'll end up regretting later."

He kissed Castiel's forehead. "I'm going to get you black coffee; don't go anywhere."

Castiel laid down on top of the pool table and lightly pounded his head against it. He rubbed his hands across his face. "What the fuck am I doing?"

Dean was flirting with Anna, when Xander joined them at the bar. He ignored his supposed best friend and listened to the red head, who was telling him a funny anecdote about her three legged dog, Lucky. What an ironic name for the poor canine!

"Two black coffees please, Eric," Xander said. This piqued Dean's interest. He remained gazing at Anna and nodded his head at her but his true focus was on Xander.

"Don't want to drive home drunk?" the bartender asked as he poured the coffee into two mugs.

"I'm actually helping a friend sober up." He finally realized Dean was sitting nearby.

"Hello, Dean; enjoying yourself?"

"Not as much as you are but I can't complain." Dean clenched his jaw.

Xander scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been in the fucking billiard's room for a long time and I surmise Cas is with you since I haven't seen him around."

"So, we were playing pool. Are all the contestants supposed to be handcuffed to you?"

"Fuck you, Xander!" Dean rolled his eyes at him. He turned his back to the Swede.

"Don't you go rolling your eyes at me!" Xander gripped Dean's shoulder and turned him around. "I'm talking to you!"

"Get your hands off me!" Dean shoved Xander against the counter. Everyone in the pub ceased what they were doing and observed the altercation.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alexander asked as he stood in front of Dean; taking satisfaction from the fact that the royal had to crane his neck a little to make eye contact.

"I'm tired of you using people. You always do the same thing hook up with someone and then toss them aside like a used handkerchief."

"Who are you referring to?"

Dean pulled his hands into fists at his side. "Don't act stupid, man. You know damn well who I'm talking about. He doesn't deserve to get his heart broken."

Realization dawned on Xander. "I'm not going to hurt him. For the first time I'm actually feeling something towards someone and I like it."

"Yeah right; you, my so called friend have always been a whore and will continue being one."

Xander's countenance turned thunderous. He knew he would end up regretting what he was about to do but couldn't control himself. The tall blond punched Dean's nose. Those in close proximity could hear a crack. The royal guard apprehended Xander.

"Crowley, are you getting all of this?" Gabriel asked as he stood adjacent to the Scotsman.

"Are you kidding me? This is ratings gold. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gabe smirked while he sucked a grape lollipop. "Yep, these two Neanderthals are fighting over a certain blue eyed angel. Where the hell is he anyways?"

Crowley shrugged his shoulders.

Rome licked her lips in appreciation. She loved watching hot men fighting in brawls. Sam held Dean, who was about to pounce on Xander. "Let's go home, brother. We need to make sure your nose isn't broken." Jessica brought them some napkins. Dean spat on Xander's feet before heading out of the pub. Sam instructed the guard to release Xander.

"Shouldn't we get Castiel? He came with us," Jess asked.

Dean tossed a bloody napkin inside an outside trash bin. "He'll get a ride from someone else."

Alexander felt like the world's biggest ass. Why was Dean all of a sudden so concerned over Cas' well-being? It kind of hurt being referred to as a whore. Xander admitted he was a playboy but the people he involved himself with knew from the get go that he wasn't looking for anything serious. Now for the first time in his life, he actually wanted more than a brief fling. Castiel had penetrated his shield.

Before he met Dean, Xander had been briefly engaged to an up and coming Russian model. He had never loved anyone as much as he did Ivanka. Two months before their nuptials, Xander discovered Ivanka had eloped with a Greek business tycoon. Ever since then, he had vowed to himself that he would never allow anyone into his heart. Castiel was changing things for him. The man was multi-talented, gorgeous, caring and blunt.

Xander took a deep breath before entering the billiards room. Castiel sat on the pool table with his feet dangling over one of the corners. He thanked the blond for the coffee and took a small sip. "What happened out there? I heard shouting."

Alexander sat next to him. "Dean and I got into a heated argument."

"Why? You two are best friends."

"It was over someone to be precise."

Castiel finished drinking his coffee. He didn't want to sound nosy but he was dying to find out who was it over. "Did you two fight over Rome? She was like a bitch in heat all over Dean earlier this evening."

"Are you crazy? He can have that slut! I have better taste. Wouldn't you agree?" He ran his thumb over Castiel's swollen lower lip.

Cas blushed. He had sobered up now. "Xander, I want to thank you for stopping things before it got more heated between the two of us."

"What can I say I'm a gentleman?" He grinned at Cas.

"You sure are. I like you a lot but I'm confused at the moment." He traced the smooth green surface of the pool table. "I need to be honest with you. I sort of have feelings for Dean."

Xander was astounded. "Are you serious?"

Castiel nodded and stared at his denim clad legs. "You are aware Dean has never been attracted to any men and has exclusively dated a plethora of women. I'm his best friend and he has never confided anything of that nature to me."

"Look, I don't want to get into details but he and I met briefly in Miami. We met at the masquerade ball in Vizcaya."

"No wonder he has been acting all weird since then. But why wouldn't he tell me of all people. He knows I would understand."

"He claims this is the first time he has ever been attracted to a man."

"John, his father is not going to allow his eldest son to ever be involved with a male. That man is the narrowest minded individual I have ever met. I know he barely tolerates me."

"Tell me about it. I overheard a conversation between the two of them. He instructed Dean to get rid of me right off the bat."

"I feel horrible now. I think I broke Dean's nose tonight."

"What?" Cas' eyes widened in shock.

"He called me a whore and said I was using you."

Castiel hopped off the pool table. "Ugh! So the fight was over me in a way? Oh no! Do you think he saw us tonight?"

"He didn't say but I gather he might have according to what he said. I'm sorry Angel Eyes but you know damn well he is going to eliminate you any time now. He's always been a diligent son and will not rebel against his father."

"I know Xander, but it doesn't hurt any less. I need to talk to him tomorrow during breakfast."

"Yes, and I need to apologize to him. Thanks for confiding in me. I'll drive you back to the chateau."

The following morning instead of having breakfast with the contestants Samuel and Dean joined their parents in the castle's private dining parlor. The cameras were totally off limits in the chamber. Gabriel had to be escorted out by one of John's guards. The snoopy host had the audacity to stand behind the double doors to listen in on the conversation. He had the bad luck that he had to sneeze and Sam heard him. The youngest Winchester personally escorted him back to his bedroom.

Mary gasped upon seeing Dean's swollen nose and dark eyes. "What happened to you?"

Dean didn't want his parents to find out Xander had clocked him and the reason why; especially John.

Sam answered for him. "A drunken tourist was making unwelcomed advances towards one of the girls and Dean defended her honor."

John narrowed his eyes at Dean. He knew his sons were not being truthful with them. "Sit down and let's eat before the food gets cold."

Once the royal family had settled at the table, John spoke once more. "Son, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately."

Dean thought to himself, "What else is new?"

"I've taken it into consideration and in my personal opinion; Rebecca Gleeson is the ideal bride for you. Her father is the Prime Minister of Australia and it would certainly be an advantageous betrothal to both countries."

Dean started sweating profusely. Rebecca was so not his type and the woman was deathly shy. He had hardly heard two words come out of her thin lips. Poor thing always looked as if she was sucking on a lemon. She was in her mid-thirties but seemed about a decade older. Rebecca was gawky and dressed like a nun. Dean shuddered imagining himself married to the woman.

John continued, "I have it on good authority that she is still a virgin. What are the odds of finding a thirty six year old virgin in today's depraved society?"

Sam spat out the coffee he had been drinking. He covered the laugh he was trying to hide with a linen napkin. Dean scowled at his kid brother. Mary was appalled at her husband's words. "John, stop being so tactless! Dean will choose whomever he feels will make him happy. Do not pester him on the subject during breakfast. I have hardly seen my boys these last couple of days." She turned to her first born. "Never mind what your father says. Remember what I have always told you…follow your heart."

She held Dean's hand and smiled at him fondly. Dean gazed into her warm eyes. "I will be proud of whatever decision you make, my darling boy." She increased the pressure on his hand. Dean realized his mother meant that if he were to choose Castiel; she would be alright with his decision.

He kissed her hand. "I love you, mom. I know I can always count on you."

"I love you, sweetheart." She ruffled Sam's hair. "You know I love you, too, Sammy."

"I know mom." The remainder of the breakfast passed by in silence and soon the boys excused themselves.

While the Winchesters had their breakfast, Gabriel went to snoop at the library. He had observed the young Winchester being chummy with Jessica in the room lately. The host vowed to himself that he would get to the bottom of things. He walked over to the mahogany desk and saw a plate of freshly baked brownies. His mouth watered. He was still full from the breakfast buffet; so he took four for the road.

At noon Gabriel who donned a hot pink designer riding outfit informed the contestants that the day's group activity would be horseback riding. All the women were excited, except Becca, who didn't have much experience riding horses.

Twenty minutes later, the host led them to the stables. Crowley whistled at Gabe. "I could toss a coin on that hard ass of yours and it would bounce." Gabe winked at him and walked away saucily.

Michael, who also served as a stable hand and another man led two beautiful white Andalusians towards the group. Little by little everyone had their assigned horse. Becca remained by the shade provided by a tree. She was terrified of getting on one of the horses.

Dean was heading to the stables but was stopped by Xander. He wasn't in the mood to hear his friend boast of his sexual shenanigans with Castiel. "Dean, we need to talk."

"Not now, Xander. I'm already late."

"It's about Castiel."

"Listen, I'm happy if the two of you are together now. I'll eliminate him tomorrow and that way the two of you can ride into the sunset together."

"That's not what I was going to say. We didn't have sex last night."

Dean stopped walking. Xander and Cas didn't have sex! He wanted to jump up and down. "Castiel has feelings for you and he got drunk last night after you and Rome brought the Lambada back."

"He was jealous?"

Xander nodded. "I will not stand in the way if you tell me he has a chance of winning this. I value our friendship way too much, to have it come to an end over somebody getting in the way."

Dean didn't know what to say. "Did he tell you about Miami?"

"Yes, and I was shocked. I thought we told each other everything. How could you keep something like that from me? You know I would be the last person to judge you."

Dean leaned against the wall. "Even if I had feelings for Castiel; nothing could come out of it. I need to marry one of those women and impregnate them to get an heir. Jesus, I feel like one of those horses."

Xander patted his friend's shoulder. "I don't envy you. I'm going to warn you only once. If you don't pursue anything with Cas…I will. I'm not stupid and will not let him get away."

Dean swallowed nervously. "I wanted to apologize for punching you last night but you were a bit out of line. One more thing…I am not using Cas. I am very fond of him. You should know it's not hard to fall for him." With those words the Swede, who was dressed entirely in black headed to the assembled group.

Castiel had woken up that morning with a massive headache. He covered his eyes with a pair of Ray Bans. He was already on the black horse assigned to him. All the women ogled Dean when he came into view. The royal donned a black Polo shirt, tight beige riding breeches and shiny black boots. Gabriel whistled at Dean before going in search of his pony. He refused to be on anything more than three feet from the ground.

All of a sudden he bumped into a solid human wall of muscles. He gazed upwards and saw a pair of sexy hazel eyes. Michael stood in front of him only wearing a pair of Levis. "Watch where you are going? For a moment there, I thought you were one of her highness' flamingoes that had escaped from the zoo."

Gabriel bit inside his cheek. "You know what! I don't know what the hell I saw in you. You're the biggest asshat I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!" The host got on the grey pony and trotted away. Michael had never met such an exasperating person. He picked up a bag of oats and headed to the stables.

Rome's eyes had remained fixed on the chauffeur/stable hand. She licked the lip gloss from her collagen filled lips as her gaze ran from the man's ebony locks all the way to his well-endowed cock. The tight jeans didn't leave anything to the imagination. She wanted to lick the sweat off his chiseled torso.

The socialite waited for sex on a stick to pass by her. "Excuse me, stable boy. Can you help me get on the mare?" She batted her fake eyelashes at him.

Michael gave her a wolfish grin. He took his time placing her on the saddle. His hand travelled leisurely down to her ass. The heiress shivered. Maybe the spoiled little bitch might help make his dreams a reality. He stepped away. The horse started trotting. The blonde turned to him and winked.

Everyone was on their respective horse. Dean knew someone was missing. He noticed Becca standing underneath a tree. He descended his black stallion and walked to her. "Is there a problem, Becca?"

"I've never been on a horse and don't want to make a spectacle of myself."

Dean cupped her chin. "Believe me, sweetheart, there is no way in hell you will cause a scene. Have you seen what Gabriel is wearing?"

She smiled wobbly. Dean winced internally. The mousy woman was even more unattractive when she smiled. Becca had a pear shaped face and appeared to be in her mid-forties instead of her actual age. No wonder she was a virgin. Her timid demeanor and dull looks didn't attract admirers her way.

"I'll help you get on the saddle. You were lucky to have gotten Bluebell. She is as sweet as molasses." Rebecca glanced at the horse warily. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you. I will be close by."

Becca gazed into his emerald eyes and nodded. She allowed him to place her on the white mare. The riding party was off and she was last on the trail. The prince rode a bit ahead of her but constantly turned his head to confirm she was ok. Rome led the group since she was showing off her equestrian abilities. She had no idea how much Dean detested show offs.

Jessica, Anna and Jo rode together. Sam was unable to join the riding excursion since he had royal duties to perform with his mother. Jess missed her new friend. Cas and Xander rode behind Rome. "Did you have a chance to talk to Dean?" the latter asked.

"No, he didn't have breakfast with us this morning. Did you get to apologize for last night?"

Alexander nodded. "I hope you will not get mad at me but I more or less told him what you said to me last night about Miami and the other stuff."

Castiel opened his mouth for a moment. "You meant well."

"He seems to be undecided in keeping you here. I told you he will follow John's orders."

"I'm not surprised." Castiel deeply wished Dean would tell his father to fuck off and leave Liechtenstein with him. True life wasn't a fairy tale and Cas knew he would return to Miami soon and continue collecting unemployment.

"I told him that if he didn't pursue you soon; I will not hesitate in doing so."

Cas gawked at him. "Xander…"

"I know you are fond of me but given time perhaps you can fall in love with me. I know I want us to be more than friends."

Dean ground his teeth as he observed Castiel and Alexander riding pretty damn close together and whispering to each other. He wondered if they spoke about him or were they planning a secret rendezvous. Dean wanted to pull his hair out. What the hell could he do now? Would John disown him if he chose Castiel? His eyes ran across the women in the group. None of them caused any movement below the equator and he couldn't fathom himself being more than friends with any of them. Let's not even think about Rome. He would most likely strangle her on their honeymoon. When he saw Xander place his hand on Castiel's shoulder, he saw red. OK that does it! If anyone was going to place their hands on any part of Cas' anatomy; it would be him. Castiel would be his before the week was over! No more dutiful son. Sorry dad but I'm going to follow my heart, just like mom said. He turned his head to make sure Becca was alright. She gave him one of her jack-o-lantern smiles.

Gabriel sang "I'm a Slave" by Britney Spears as his pony trotted along slowly. The host got a huge case of the munchies and remembered he had taken some mouthwatering brownies from the library. He gobbled one down but controlled himself into not eating the other three. The sweet was delicious but he didn't want to have the viewers thinking of him as a pig. He threw the three remaining pieces on the grass.

Rebecca's mare halted and sniffed the ground. She tightened her hold on the reins. For a moment there she thought the horse was going to drop her. The prince was speaking with Jo at the moment. Bluebell munched on something on the grass. She finished eating and went on her way. A few minutes later, her horse whinnied and started kicking its front legs wildly in midair.

Everyone turned around and trotted off to the side of the trail. Dean galloped after the wild horse. Becca barely hung to the saddle. His heart leapt to his throat when Castiel rode next to the mare and jumped on it. "Dean, grab Rebecca!"

A shaky and pale Becca held on to Dean's arms as he transferred her over to his stallion. "Cas, please be careful!"

Castiel held on to the reins to no avail. The animal became more frenzied and galloped at a faster pace. Xander galloped closer to Cas but he was too late. The animal halted all of a sudden, sending Castiel flying a few feet in the air. The back of the dark haired man's head and right shoulder hit the bark of a tree rather hard. Xander and Dean both reached the unconscious man at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean slid on his knees on his way to reaching Castiel, not caring that he ripped holes on the newly tailored breeches in the process. His scraped knees stung but he didn't give a shit. All he desired more than anything was for the fallen rider to open his bright cerulean eyes and tell him he was ok. His unsteady fingers felt his pulse which was normal. He breathed a sigh of relief. A visibly pale Xander knelt on Cas' other side and shook him gently. "Cas, can you hear me?"

Michael was able to wrangle the out of control mare. He led her by the reins towards the startled assembled group. All the women were worried about Castiel, who had become their friend. The only one, who stood a few feet away from the others, was Rome. The blonde bit her lower lip as her eyes devoured a shirtless Michael.

Gabriel stood ringing his hands. Dean instructed Xander to carry Castiel into the chateau. "Take him to my room, Alexander."

"But he has his own chambers." The Viking stated.

"Follow my orders for once! Have Bobby call the family's physician."

"As you wish, your highness," Xander glared at his friend before gently scooping Castiel into his arms.

Dean got up on wobbly legs and turned towards the small crowd. He shoved Crowley's camera out of the way. Gabriel approached the thunderous royal. "If there is anything I can do, Prince Dean-o, just name it." Dean saw a dark brown smudge on the left side of Gabriel's mouth. He ignored the colorful host and strolled over to Michael and the still skittish mare.

He took the reins from Michael. Dean noticed the mare's pupils were dilated. He rapidly inspected Bluebell's teeth and observed what appeared to be a chocolaty substance between most of her teeth. The royal gritted his teeth and turned redder than the Kool Aid Man. A vision of Gabriel's mouth with the chocolate smudge waved in front of him.

"Everyone return to the stables!" The entire group turned to leave. "Except you, Gabriel!"

"Moi? Am I to assist you with anything, oh exalted one?"

Dean made sure everyone wasn't within earshot. He grabbed the host by the lapels of his outlandish pink riding outfit. "You son of a bitch! Who the fuck gave you permission to steal the brownies from my desk?" He instantly saw the short man's pupils were slightly dilated, as well.

Gabriel scanned the area to see if anyone came to his rescue. The royal was scaring the shit out of him. Dean looked as if he was about to skin him alive. Gabe's pink sneakered feet swung in the air. "I have a sweet tooth and couldn't help myself, when my beautiful golden orbs landed on the tasty treats. And how the hell was I to know they were laced with something. That's why the horse went loony toons!"

Dean threw him on the ground. Gabriel swiftly got on his feet and removed the dirt from his derriere. "Excuse you! This is a designer original. Are you going to pay for the dry cleaning bill?"

"If Castiel receives any serious injuries as a result of the accident; I am holding you responsible." Dean shoved Gabriel against a tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dean-o. Let's not forget whose laced brownies they were in the first place. So did they have ganja in the mix?"

Dean scowled at him. He ascended his stallion and galloped back to the stables. Gabriel felt horrible. What if Castiel was in a coma and never woke up? It was his entire fault. How would he live the rest of his life knowing that he was responsible for the young man's tragic fate? He kicked a pebble and walked slowly to the chateau.

Michael informed Dean he had already contacted the veterinarian. She was on her way to tend Bluebell. The prince thanked him and ran into the chateau. He took two steps at a time on the marble staircase, on his way to his chamber. A staff member opened the double doors and Dean scurried over to his massive canopied bed. Castiel looked so frail and pale. Xander sat next to him; holding one of his cold hands. "The doctor is on his way."

Sam and Jessica stood by the bed. The youngest Winchester had never seen his brother so frazzled before. He strolled over to him and placed a hand on one of his tense shoulders. "He'll be alright, Dean."

An hour later the physician had thoroughly examined Castiel. "He has a concussion but it's a minor one. Do not worry if he is unconscious for a couple of days. That is normal for the kind of head trauma he suffered upon hitting the tree. Besides the dislocated shoulder which we fixed he has no other physical injuries."

"He does have the lump on the back of his head," Xander stated.

"Yes, but the swelling will go down, as well. He will be dizzy and with a headache once he regains consciousness but that shouldn't alarm you."

Dean shook hands with the elderly physician and thanked him. The older man, who had known Dean his entire life smiled at him. "He will make it, your highness. In no time, he will be walking all around the castle." He winked at the blond royal and vacated the chamber.

All of the contestants came by for a couple of minutes to check if Castiel was awake. Everyone except for Rome, that is. She was too busy deciding what outfit to wear tonight, when she planned on visiting Michael at his room above the stables. Rome had done some investigating and paid a kitchen servant one hundred dollars for the location of the hunk's room.

A thunderstorm hit Liechtenstein that evening. The hard rain pelted against the rooftops and windows. Gabriel was somewhat drunk after drinking half of a Petron bottle. He had wandered into the chateau's spa and lay down on a massage table. A few minutes later, Crowley joined him sans camera. "Hey there, little buckaroo; how are you feeling?"

"Miserable; is Castiel finally awake?"

Crowley shook his head. "No change yet but the doctor did say he would be out of commission for a couple of days."

"What if he never wakes up? Dean-o will fry my ass. You should have seen the venomous looks he sent me earlier."

"I caught some of the conversation and can't blame the idiot. He is in love with the man, even if he hasn't admitted it to himself. The man's picture should appear in Webster's Dictionary next to the word denial."

"Has he cooled down a bit?" Gabriel scooted closer to the Scotsman, who stood adjacent to the massage table.

"Yes, he and the Viking hottie have not left the American's side. Don't worry any moment now Castiel will open those gorgeous cornflower eyes and bat his lashes at those two and they will most likely celebrate by having a ménage a trois."

Gabriel giggled. "I have a wonderful idea, darling. Why don't I give you a much needed massage? You've had a day from hell today."

Gabe nodded. In no time Crowley's expert hands were over his tense upper back. Gabriel moaned in ecstasy. Fergus leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, "We haven't gotten to the good part yet, dear boy."

The host licked his lower lip and closed his eyes. Crowley removed his pink top and placed kisses down his spine. His hands wandered below until they reached Gabe's buttocks. He nibbled one of his butt cheeks before inserting one of his fingers inside. Gabe already sported wood. His stomach made a strange growl and felt bloated, all of a sudden. "Oh no!" A loud fart ripped throughout the entire parlor. Afterwards you could hear a pin drop.

Crowley remained silent and stopped his ministrations on the mortified host. Gabriel jumped from the table. "I shouldn't have eaten Bobby's chili!" He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Gabe ran out of the spa as if Lucifer himself was after his soul.

"Gabriel, wait don't leave!" Crowley bellowed. Once he was alone the Scotsman chuckled. "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen, love."

Meanwhile, Rome ran to the stables under the torrential rain. Loud thunder shook the dwelling and lightning cast light inside the stables. The horses were a bit skittish. She instantly saw a large shadow by one of the stalls. Rome walked inside the warm place and relaxed as soon as her eyes landed on Michael's sexy ass.

He finished putting oats in one of the stallion's stalls. He smirked. The socialite was so damn predictable. He knew she would show up here tonight. She was like a bitch in heat. Rome sauntered seductively to him and removed the black overcoat she donned. He arched a black brow as his eyes appreciatively scanned her nude form.

"I thought I'd keep you company during such a dreary night and there isn't much to do over at the castle. Everyone is keeping vigil over the musician. I think he is faking and is relishing all the attention he's getting."

Michael smirked but inside he was calling her a callous bitch. The heiress had no heart. Oh well; she would be a means to an end for him. She walked closer to him, leisurely massaging her breasts. Her hands slid down her smooth tanned skin until they landed over her Brazilian waxed vagina. She bit her lower lip as two of her fingers entered her mons. Michael's eyes turned dark like a midnight sky.

"I'd much prefer having you inside me, cowboy."

Michael wasted no time and carried her onto a large hay pile. He threw her on it. "Do you have condoms, hot stuff?" Rome asked as her hands unbuckled his belt.

His right hand went to one of the jean's back pockets and removed one from within. While Rome removed his jeans and underwear, Michael unwrapped the rubber and rolled it on his hard cock. A couple of his fingers worked their way into her and he wasn't surprised to see she was completely wet. He kissed her hard as his dick entered her. In no time he rode her hard. She begged him to go faster. Rome wrapped her stilettoes into his lower back. Her hands slid down his sweat drenched back.

He bit one of her pink nipples and the heiress orgasmed. Michael soon followed. He unrolled the condom and tossed it near the haystack. He had drunk four Heinekens before the slut arrived at the stables. Michael needed to relieve himself but Rome enveloped her arms around his shoulders and nibbled his neck. He tried to remove her arms from him but the socialite was adamant in not releasing him.

She felt warm liquid drip over her lower abdomen. Rome slightly pushed him off of her. "Did you just give me a golden shower?"

Michael laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I had one to many beers tonight. Please forgive me." His left hand trailed down her flat stomach until it reached in between her legs. The heiress panted.

"Well I'll forgive you this time. I'm always interested in learning new things. I like it that you're kinky. I'm ready for round two."

Michael looked at the corner. A small red light remained on. This was going to be so easy; just like stealing candy from a baby. "Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said before retrieving another condom from his discarded jeans.

Castiel heard two distinctive male voices. He felt as if he was beneath dark murky waters trying to swim his way up to the surface. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Cas was able to open his tired eyes. His vision was foggy at first. He felt both of his hands being held. To his left was Xander and on the other side was Dean.

He realized he wasn't in his own room but in an opulent chamber. His throat felt dry when he tried to speak. Xander was the first to realize he was awake. He leapt from his seat. "Cas, you're awake!"

Dean, who had finally fallen asleep, fell from his chair. He quickly noticed his so called best friend embracing Castiel, who was awake. Xander cupped Cas' face and kissed him passionately. Castiel wrapped his arms around the taller man's middle. They finally broke for much needed breath and stared at Dean.

The royal gawked at them. Castiel blushed. "Hello, Dean. Please don't feel left out." He patted the side of the huge mattress. Dean didn't hesitate and slid next to him. He ran one of his hands tenderly across Castiel's stubble laden cheek. "You have no idea how frantic we were over your well-being. I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

Xander chimed in. "Yes, imagine us never seeing those beautiful eyes again and kiss those delectable lips." He ran a long finger over Cas' swollen lower lip.

Dean cleared his throat and shot daggers at the Swede. Castiel laughed. "There's plenty of me to go around." He pulled Dean closer and their lips met. Dean's feverish mouth devoured his in an open mouth kiss. Xander knelt down by Cas' lower body. He removed a pair of sweats Cas donned that actually belonged to Dean. The American did not wear underwear. The Viking smirked as his lips kissed the head of Cas' swollen dick. His tongue licked the base. He smeared the pre-cum around it as he began to stroke. His tempo matched Dean's tongue inside Castiel's scorching mouth.

Cas came within minutes. He bit Dean's lower lip in the process. Xander licked Castiel's warm jizz from his fingers. This turned Cas on even more. "Now the only thing that would make me fully recover is to see you two kiss."

Dean and Xander stared at each other. The two men remained frozen as statues. "Come on, don't be shy, boys. Pretty please, do it for me." Castiel pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Xander slid over to them and grabbed Dean by the neck. Castiel grabbed on to the 100% Egyptian cotton sheets. The royal leaned in closer to his friend's personal space. The two men's lips were an inch apart, when Castiel finally and truly woke up. "Shit" the newly conscious man mumbled.

**Thanks Wolfa Moon for giving me the idea for you know what. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Xander had nodded off with his dimpled chin resting on his chest. His muscled arms wrapped across his mid torso. His mouth was slightly open and a thin line of drool trailed down his chin. Dean chuckled. It would be bloody classicus if Castiel were to witness his suitor in the state he was in. The royal was brought out of his thoughts upon hearing a moan being emitted from Castiel's dry pink lips. The unconscious man's closed eyelids moved from side to side.

Dean stood up and was about to shake Cas' shoulders, when the dark haired man actually smirked in his slumbering state. His right hand leisurely made its way to his erection. For the first time Dean noticed Castiel sported a raging boner. He smiled thinking he might be the one giving Cas a happy in his dream. Suddenly, he felt as if someone had thrown a water balloon over his head.

Castiel bit his plump lower lip. "Don't stop, Xander."

Oh so the musician was having a sex dream with Alexander! Dean fisted his hands. He scowled. The prince's fingers were two inches from the chair he had vacated. He planned on toppling it over to wake Xander up.

Dean started to get a little freaked out as he heard Castiel laugh in his sleep. "Come over here, Dean. There's plenty of me to go around." Castiel wrapped his long fingers around his engorged shaft.

Dean's mouth hung open. "Sorry, Cas but I don't share what is mine."

He continued watching Castiel, who actually became flushed. A minute passed and he finally opened his red rimmed cerulean eyes. He whispered, "Shit"

Castiel swiftly removed his hand from his lower body and shifted the sheets to hide his erection. Xander stirred from his nap and blinked. "Cas, you are part of the living again! Welcome back, Angel Eyes." His right hand covered one of Cas'.

The American woke up with a pounding headache. His vision still needed to adjust. At the moment he observed twin versions of Dean and Xander. He licked his dry lips. Dean moved in a flash to pour water in a glass. He scurried to the massive canopied bed and gently placed the glass in Castiel's hand. Cas drank it all in one thirsty as hell gulp. He wiped his mouth. "Thank you"

In his attempt at getting Castiel water, Dean pushed Xander to the side. He joined Cas on the bed and remained there. "I was afraid you were never going to wake up. How do you feel?"

"I still see two versions of each of you and my head is throbbing."

"That's not the only thing that's throbbing," Dean thought to himself. His emerald eyes travelled downward and he was relieved to see Cas was boner free. From now on if anyone would be responsible for gifting Castiel with erections it would be him and no one else.

"The physician left aspirin for the headache. He said for you to take two every four hours on the first day you became conscious and you need to drink plenty of liquids," Xander stated as he affectionately ruffled Castiel's usual untamed dark locks. He went to refill the glass with more water and handed two aspirins to the musician.

After he donned them down, Castiel asked the men how Rebecca was doing. "She was a little shaken up but is alright. She came by to see you a couple of times. Poor girl heralded you as her hero." Dean had held on to one of Cas' hands a few minutes ago and had not released it. He lazily traced circles on the palm.

Xander sat on the opposite side of the king size mattress. He played with Castiel's hair. "I'll tell her that you are awake and asked for her." He didn't want to leave the chamber but Xander knew there was no way in hell Dean would leave Cas any time soon. His glacier eyes fell on Dean. His friend gave him a look which warned him to back the fuck off. He kissed Castiel's forehead before excusing himself.

Castiel's hand grabbed on to his. "Thanks for keeping vigil at my bedside, Xander. You are a true friend."

The Swede smiled for a few seconds and nodded. He instantly frowned when he turned towards the double doors. Cas informed him right then and there that he only thought of him as a friend. A bit of his heart churned into powder upon hearing Castiel speak.

The only places in the entire chateau where cameras were off limits were the bathrooms and the royals' private chambers. John himself had been specific on the subject before signing the contract. Dean was extremely grateful for that. He sat against the bedpost. His eyes never left Castiel. The shorter man traced patterns on the bed sheets.

Dean cleared his throat. "I had never been so frightened in my life. When I watched you crash into that tree and realized you were unconscious I panicked. I don't know what I would do without you, Cas."

"Dean, we both know…"

The prince cut him off by placing a finger over his lips. "I promise you that I will find a way for us to be together. I am never letting you go, Castiel Novak. In a short period of time you mean the world to me." Dean cupped his face and kissed him softly.

The aspirin seemed to have done its job because most of Cas' headache had gone away. He no longer saw two Deans. It was obvious Dean didn't want to physically hurt him; hence the delicate kiss he was bestowing upon him. Cas' hands enveloped Dean's neck, as he intensified the kiss. Dean's mouth automatically opened inviting Castiel's tongue inside. Cas savored the taste of coffee as his tongue swept languidly within Dean's moist and balmy mouth.

He removed the sheet that covered him and led the prince to the middle of the mattress. Castiel straddled Dean. The latter's hands wandered below until they landed on Cas' firm behind. They squeezed making Castiel laugh into the kiss.

"Cas, there is so much I want to tell you," Dean said in between kisses.

"I know, me, too."

Their foreheads touched. Dean wanted more than anything else to continue but he didn't want to wear Castiel down. The dude was still suffering from a concussion. All of a sudden, the two heated men heard the doorknob being rattled. They broke apart and were soon surrounded by the girls, Gabriel, Sam and Xander. Even Crowley joined the group sans his beloved camera. Dean nodded at the Scotsman gesturing he was grateful for that.

Gabriel remained in the background. He still felt guilty as fuck for causing the accident. He had dropped to his knees thanking God as soon as the delicious Swede gave them the awesome news. Dean and Sam whispered for him to come with them to the prince's sitting room which was adjacent to the bedroom.

"Sit down, Gabriel," Dean stated.

The two Winchesters remained standing with their arms crossed in front of him. Sam started the conversation. "I've noticed you look like shit since the accident."

"Thanks a lot, Samsquatch."

"Listen, man; the accident wasn't entirely your fault."

Gabriel dropped the grape Blow Pop he had been sucking. "Run that by me again?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "The brownies which you took without consent belonged to Sam."

Gabriel shot out of the forest green settee he had been sitting on. "So you are the junkie! I would have given my right testicle that it was Dean-o."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? FYI, I enjoy drinking but have never tried anything stronger that a joint or two in my entire life," a livid Dean said. "And you are still not off the hook entirely. If you wouldn't have tossed the damn brownies on the ground, Bluebell wouldn't have gone all Patrick Bateman."

The host turned to Sam. "I didn't take your fine straight laced ass for a junkie."

Sam walked closer to the annoying man. He towered over him by almost a foot. "The brownies were laced with LSD but they were going to be a gift for our friend, Ash. He does favors for us sometimes and he always requests laced baked goods. It's a nice exchange system we have going."

"Yeah right; I wasn't born yesterday, boys. It's all good, if every once in a while you partake of some good shit. Most of us do it to unwind. I can't say I blame you with all the shit that has been going in your lives lately. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He winked at them.

"One more thing, Gabe; you better pray to whatever deity you believe in, because if Cas wouldn't have woken up; I would have beaten the shit out of you."

Gabe raised his hands in surrender. "I understand what it is to be in love, Dean-o. May I be excused now? I want to hug that scrumptious blueberry tart."

"You may go…and remember the library is off limits to you."

Gabe saluted Dean military style before running out of the sitting room.

The two brothers remained alone. "Dean, are you in love with Castiel? How could that be? I have never heard you speak of any of your romantic conquests being male. You have always been the real world's equivalent of James Bond." The youngest Winchester shook his head.

"I was just as surprised as you are, Sammy, when I first met Castiel." He went on to tell the main details of his and Cas' tumultuous relationship.

"Big brother, you can count me in, as well. I will find a way to help the two of you be together for good."

"Thanks, Sammy"

"It's Sam"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

A half hour later, Dean immediately noticed Castiel's headache must have returned. The dark haired man had discreetly rubbed his temples. "Thanks for visiting the patient but it's time for his meds again."

Rebecca hugged Castiel. "Thanks for saving my life, mate."

"It was nothing, Becks." He kissed her cheek.

Dean closed the doors once everyone vacated his chamber. "Alone at last" He gave Cas two aspirin and a glass of cranberry juice. "I will arrange for the kitchen staff to bring us our dinner here this evening. I don't want you going down the stairs in your condition."

He was already spooning Cas. He kissed his neck. "Dean, I want to make love."

"Not yet but soon, babe; I promise." Dean snuggled closer and fell asleep, inhaling Castiel's evergreen scent.

After dinner the two men argued over where Castiel was going to sleep for the night. "Dean, the cameras in the hallway will record that I never left your bedroom."

Dean shut him up with a hard kiss on the lips. "I don't give a fuck. You will stay in my bed for at least tonight. I want to make sure you don't get sick during the night."

Castiel couldn't say no to him. "Only for tonight"

They played chess and Castiel beat Dean three out of four. Afterwards, the duo watched "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" on Blu Ray. Dean soon realized Cas had a massive crush on Daniel Craig so he kind of hated 007 after making the discovery. Castiel pouted as he tilted Dean's chin downwards. "No other man can ever compare to you, my prince."

They missed the movie's last ten minutes due to their heavy make out session. A reluctant Dean escorted Castiel to the bathroom. He set the shower for him and left. He didn't trust himself if he were to join the sexy musician in the shower stall. Dean did remain outside the door making sure Cas didn't pass out or anything.

A while later they lied on the canopied bed all snuggled up. "Thanks for taking such good care of me, Dean. I haven't been this pampered since I had the chicken pox in the second grade."

"You know you have me now." He placed his chin over Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it, babe"

"I want you to take Becca out somewhere nice tomorrow. She is such a sweetheart and I can tell she lives a sad lonely life. It would really make her day if you arranged something special for her."

"Cas, you are one of a kind. Ok I guess we can come up with something for tomorrow…but I don't want to leave you alone."

Castiel chuckled. "I plan on being on my feet by tomorrow afternoon. Just please promise me you will do this for me."

"Of course, babe," Dean kissed his head.

The following afternoon Dean surprised Becca by inviting her to join him in a hot air balloon ride. Her brown eyes widened and for the first time her face didn't have the sour look it usually donned. "Should I go change?"

"You look lovely just the way you are," Dean said as he held her hand.

Michael had received instructions how to operate the balloon which for some strange reason had a huge picture of Vanity Smurf on it. The man from the hot air balloon company from Switzerland remained on the ground. He would wait for them to return in an hour.

The chauffeur greeted Becca, who was beaming. He felt bad for the gawky Australian ever since the horse fiasco. Everyone had focused on Castiel afterwards and he understood completely but he noticed the woman had remained traumatized. He had held her shivering form and escorted her to the kitchen, where he personally made her tea. Michael stayed with Becca for a while until he was sure she had calmed down.

Rebecca reciprocated his smile as she allowed him to help her get into the hot air balloon's basket. Dean brought a wicker picnic basket with him. Michael pulled the burner to propel the heat which would get the balloon going. Dean gazed downwards and observed Castiel sitting on a bench with his guitar propped on his lap. The American waved at them. Dean winked and turned to Becca.

Becca was terrified of heights but convinced herself that she was not doing anything to mess up this one on one excursion with Dean. Michael and Dean both noticed she had become paler than normal. Dean stood behind her as the trio gazed at the rolling verdant fields of Liechtenstein. The balloon was at an altitude where the land structures started to resemble toy houses.

Dean instructed Michael to pour all of them wine. Michael appreciated that the royal was always considerate to the royal families' staff. Becca gulped all of her red wine in one gulp. Dean offered her grapes and cheese. She gobbled them down in a flash. The Australian refused to look down. Michael knew she shouldn't have eaten so fast.

Rebecca went on about Castiel coming to her rescue and how sweet Michael was to have taken care of her after the accident. Dean relished the feel of the cool air. He drank another glass of wine. All of a sudden, Rebecca did the mistake of looking down at the Swiss observatory. The food and wine started going up her throat. She fought the dizziness that assailed her to no avail. The pear shaped face woman was not given time to vomit outside the balloon's basket. She emptied the contents of her queasy stomach over Dean's Polo shirt.

Michael flinched. The poor woman never got a break. He swiftly retrieved a linen handkerchief from the picnic basket and wiped her mouth with it. She slid to the floor with a mortified look on her face. Crowley had arranged for a small digital camera to be placed inside the balloon. Dean removed the shirt that was soaked with vomit and hurled it out of the balloon.

"Are you ok, Becca?"

She covered her face with shaky and sweaty hands. "God, I keep on humiliating myself!"

Michael knelt next to her. "You are afraid of heights. It's only natural. Everything's going to be alright."

"Say that to all the viewers. They are going to make a mockery out of me."

"They're idiots if they do. Everyone is afraid of something," Dean said trying to relax the woman.

"What are you afraid of?" Rebecca asked.

He gulped nervously. "Of not being able to be with the person I love for the rest of my life."

The other two occupants stared at him in awe. They were not stupid and had a hunch of who he referred to. The duo felt sorry for the prince. Becca tried to take the spotlight from Dean. "And what are you afraid of Michael?"

"I am scared of never amounting to anything in my life."

She held his hand. "You are a good person, Michael. Have you any idea how much it meant to me, when you were with me after the accident? You were the only person that cared."

Michael actually blushed. Dean felt guilty for ignoring Becca after Castiel's accident. He had become his only focus. Dean was no Einstein in the love department but it seemed to him that Becca had started to develop feelings for Michael. He had never heard of the chauffeur being of the nurturing kind. He tended to be a loner most of the time.

While Dean was on the hot air balloon, Castiel was playing his guitar in Mary's favorite rose garden. The musician has been so into the song he played that he didn't hear footsteps approach him. His long and lean fingers ceased playing, when Princess Mary made her presence known. A royal guard stood a few feet from them.

Castiel rose and bowed. He had no idea how to address the lady. She was so beautiful. In a way she reminded him of Dean with her emerald eyes and honey colored hair. The woman smiled affectionately at him. "Please do not stop on my account. I just came to shear a dozen roses for my sitting chamber."

"The flowers are lovely, madam."

"Call me Mary and you must be Castiel. My son has told me a lot about you and I can see why."

Mary had to give her oldest son credit. The American was beautiful to look at and was a talented musician. "Castiel, why don't you assist me with the roses?"

Castiel carried a basket in which she would place a lavender rose after she delicately cut it from a bush. "Tell me about yourself Castiel." Cas was extremely nervous and told her about his hippy family and the woes that had assailed him for a while now.

"I'm sorry to hear all of that but things have changed for the better, am I right?" She inquired with a twinkle in her eye. She was aware of the camera and didn't want to be obvious in her questioning. Castiel seemed really smart and she knew he would catch on quickly to what she really meant.

His bright blue eyes shined. He gave her a shy smile. "I never thought to be content again but after meeting a certain someone things definitely have changed for the better."

"I'm really glad to hear that because I assure you that certain someone feels the same."

He looked at her in bewilderment. Was Mary giving him her blessing in a way? She nodded and took the basket from him. "I enjoyed our conversation immensely. Perhaps you could join me for tea now. I listen to the Beatles every afternoon. When Dean was a baby I would sing "Hey Jude" to him in order to get him to sleep."

Castiel genuinely smiled. He escorted the princess to the solar room. He wasn't a fan of tea but Cas admitted the raspberry brew was quite tasty and he loved the lemon cream merengue tarts. Mary was a delight. She even surprised him by grabbing his hands and hauling him to his feet. They ended up dancing to a couple of Beatles' tunes.

The following day at noon, the group assembled at a Swiss orphanage. It was a monthly custom Mary had of visiting the children. She would take the kids baked treats, toys and would read to them from a Harry Potter book. Today the children were going to be surprised because a group of actors were going to perform two famous scenes from the last Potter movie in costume.

Mary was always present at these visits but John had a bad night and she was adamant in remaining at his side this morning. His blood pressure had risen and she was scared he would suffer another stroke. So she had convinced Dean and Sam to go in her stead. The princess informed her oldest that this would be a good way to see who amongst the contestants would handle the situation with ease.

Dean and Sam were surrounded by a group of boys and girls that ranged from the ages of three to twelve. The brothers were distributing toys and it was wonderful looking at all the happy little faces. A three year old girl with large hazel eyes and curly red hair clung to Jessica's legs. The blonde was enraptured with her and carried the little girl with her all over the place. After Sam finished handing out the toys he joined them.

Dean was relieved Alexander hadn't joined the excursion. He returned to Sweden last night since he had to complete a business transaction for one of his uncles. He would not have to worry about the Viking trying to woo Cas; even though he gave him his word he wouldn't any longer.

His eyes scanned the playroom for Castiel. They finally found him at a table surrounded by some of the kids. One boy who seemed to be four sat on his lap playing with the strings of Castiel's guitar. Dean spoke to two of the ladies, who ran the orphanage for a while. Afterwards, he excused himself and headed to Cas and his new friends.

Rome sat at a corner checking her Twitter account. She hated rugrats and wanted to get the hell out of there. If Dean chose her as his bride, she would tell him they would use a surrogate to carry their offspring because no way in hell was she going to ruin her body by getting knocked up. She shivered just thinking about it.

Dean approached Castiel. "Hey Cas, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He sat adjacent to him. He was shocked upon discovering Castiel had already learned the eight kids' names.

"And this young fellow is Benjamin," Cas said as he ruffled the four year old's tawny hair. Ben smiled at Dean revealing a gummy smile in the process.

"Nice to meet you, Benny"

"It's Ben" Dean chuckled. The kid reminded him of Sammy. The two men started drawing with the orphans, who had received coloring pencils and sketch pads as part of their gifts today. Twenty minutes later a frazzled Gabriel interrupted them.

"Guys, we have a problem! The acting troupe who was going to perform the scenes called in sick. They all came down with food poisoning; must have eaten Bobby's chili."

"I heard that!" The older man bellowed as he helped two eight year old twins assemble a model airplane.

"We'll just read from where mom left off last time," Dean suggested.

Gabe threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously Dean, you have no imagination. These poor angels need real entertainment in their mundane lives. I have an idea but will need some help from blue eyes here and two other peeps. I was informed the costumes are here so everything is set."

Castiel wasn't sure but when he looked into Ben's watery amber eyes he couldn't say no to Gabe. He stood up and left his guitar on the table. "No! Bring it with you, gorgeous," Gabriel said as he started dragging Cas away.

Gabriel discovered Sam and Jessica were huge Potter Heads so he dragged them along as well. What he had planned needed four participants. The orphanage workers gathered all of the kids into the cafeteria. Once everyone was seated, the lady who established the orphanage walked to the makeshift stage. "Boys and girls, we have a special treat for you. We have none other than Harry Potter himself and friends here. They are going to sing you a song."

"Lame" Rome mumbled. Anna elbowed the shallow bitch.

The curtains opened revealing Castiel in full Harry Potter costume with the Gryffindor uniform, glasses and scar. He waved at the kids, who applauded and cheered madly. Gabriel came out next dressed like Ginny with red wig and all. He winked at the audience. Crowley smirked and cheered loudly. Jessica appeared next as Hermione. The cheering continued. The last one to hit the stage was Sam, who was Ron Weasley. Dean cracked up seeing his 6'4 brother wearing an obviously short costume and a red wig.

The orphans and adults all joined him in the laughing fit. Sam didn't get pissed since he was doing this for the kids. Cas started playing the first chords of "Not Alone" from _A Very Potter Musical. _Gabriel startled him by kissing him hard on the mouth. Everyone laughed once more. The host stood on center stage and started singing.

GINNY:  
>I've been alone<br>surrounded by darkness  
>and I've seen how heartless<br>the world can be

And I've seen you crying  
>you felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>to make you see<p>

'Cause baby, you're not alone  
>'cause you're here with me<br>and nothings ever gonna bring us down  
>'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>and you know it's true  
>it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
>(HARRY: No it ain't easy)<br>But it ain't hard trying  
>(HARRY: it's so hard trying)<br>every time I see you smiling  
>and I feel you so close to me<br>tell me

GINNY & HARRY:  
>That baby you're not alone<br>'cause you're here with me  
>and nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>and you know it's true<br>it don't matter what'll come to be  
>our love is all we need to make it through<p>

Everyone applauded. Who knew Gabriel had such a sweet singing voice.

HARRY:  
>Now I still have trouble<br>I trip and stumble  
>trying to make sense of things sometimes<br>I look for reasons  
>but I don't need 'em<br>all I need is to look in your eyes  
>and I realize<p>

RON: Hey Harry!  
>HARRY: You guys came back.<p>

HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, & GINNY:  
>Baby you're not alone<br>'cause you're here with me  
>and nothings ever gonna take us down<br>'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>and you know it's true<br>it don't matter what'll come to be  
>our love is all we need to make it through<p>

Dialogue

HARRY:  
>Cause it don't matter what'll come to be<br>our love is all we need to make it through

Castiel finished playing the last chords and all the audience got on their feet. Rome of course remained at her seat. The quartet received a four minute standing ovation. Gabriel curtsied with his skirt.

Ten minutes later the entertainers rejoined their respective groups. Dean hugged Castiel not caring what the cameras recorded. "You were fraking awesome, man." He kissed his nose. Some of the kids chuckled. Ben returned to sit on Castiel's lap. "Eew kissing is gross!"

"Wait until you get older, kid." Dean said as he handed him his sketch pad and coloring pencils.

Soon it was time to leave and Ben surprised Castiel by handing him the drawing he had been working on for the last half hour. It was a drawing of Ben holding hands with Dean and Cas. Castiel assumed it was them since one of the two tall lanky men standing at the boy's sides had black hair that looked as if he had been electrocuted and the other one wore a brown leather bomber jacket. A Weiner dog walked next to them as they headed to a two story house with a chimney.

Castiel's heart broke. He knelt down to be eye level with Ben. "Thanks, Ben. I will always treasure it."

"Will you come and visit me soon? I want you to teach me how to play the guitar."

"We'll see. Remember I live across the Atlantic Ocean and will be leaving soon."

"Not if I can help it," Dean thought to himself.

"We'll come back tomorrow night. I promise," Dean whispered.

"Dean, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Castiel scolded him.

The royal winked at him. Ben hugged Castiel hard. "Great! See you soon Cas."

The following evening everyone had dinner together in the terrace. There was a gentle breeze and the group was in good spirits. Three more contestants had been sent packing since Castiel's accident. Gabriel prepared strawberry margaritas for everybody. They played Truth or Dare. Some silly truths were revealed and Rome dared Gabriel to make out with Crowley in front of everyone. The heiress thought she was humiliating the men but it turned out they quite liked it. Sam had to clear his throat in order to get the men to stop kissing.

At around midnight, Castiel and the other contestants headed to their bedrooms. Dean had remained in the library. He dialed his friend Ash's number. After four rings the pothead finally answered. "About damn time, Ash!"

"Hello to you, too, Dean. How can I be of assistance?"

"Were you able to do the task I assigned to you?"

Dean could clearly picture Ash roll his eyes. "Duh! That was a piece of cake, Winchester. You know me better than that."

The royal breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man! The check is in the mail." He didn't give Ash a chance to respond.

Castiel finished brushing his teeth. He turned off the bathroom lights and entered his pitch black bedroom. The American started making his way to the bed, when someone popped out of the darkness and covered his mouth with one of their hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel's survival instincts swung into high gear and instructed him not to panic. He elbowed the mysterious assailant on the abdomen and simultaneously stumped on one of his or her feet. The person oomphed and released the American, who rapidly turned on the bedroom's light. His cerulean eyes widened as soon as they adjusted from having been in the former darkness.

Dean doubled over trying to recuperate his breath which Castiel had knocked out of him. Cas approached him wearily. He couldn't help himself and laughed. The shorter man covered his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Dean. You shouldn't have crept up on me."

Dean closed his eyes and blinked. A few minutes passed in silence. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's right shoulder. The blond now stood normally. "This is the thanks I get for breaking us out of this prison?"

Castiel arched one of his raven brows in confusion. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't comprehend. What do you mean?"

"I had my good old chum Ash break into the camera system. We have approximately ten minutes to blow this joint before the cameras start working again."

Cas' eyes brightened. "You're a diabolical genius." He kissed the tip of Dean's nose before changing into black Adidas jogging pants and a Beatles t-shirt. The guitarist fumbled on his way to the bed in haste to put on socks. Finally, a pair of navy blue Converse covered his feet. "Ready when you are"

Dean grabbed his hand. The two men stealthily made their way through the labyrinth like halls and corridors. Dean knew the night security team's schedule. The two beefy guards were most likely playing poker in the security room. He led Castiel down the marble spiral staircase and made sure the coast was clear. He pulled him along outside.

They jogged to the garage. Castiel had never seen so many SUVs and sports cars aligned in one room. The royal surprised him by choosing a shiny black '67 Chevy Impala over a silver Porsche and cherry red Lamborghini.

"Cas, meet my baby, Raquel."

Castiel gazed around the vehicle. "Run that by me again."

"The Impala has always been my baby and I named her after the sexiest woman of all time, Raquel Welch."

Castiel was still deliriously happy that Dean had managed to arrange a getaway for the two of them; so he decided to play along. "You got me there. You can't get any hotter than Welch in One Million Years BC. It's an honor to meet and ride you, Raquel."

The two men stared at each other and cracked up. Dean held the back of Cas' neck and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly and long on the lips. Before letting go Castiel bit and held on to Dean's lower lip. "Cas, all this talk of Raquel Welch and now this is going to make me cum on the spot." He started the Impala's engine and drove down the tree lined driveway and out of the main gate.

"Do you think anyone heard us? Raquel's engine is a bit noisy."

"Nah everyone is in dreamland as we speak." Dean winked at him.

During the half hour drive the two men shared secrets they had never told anyone before. Dean had never opened up to someone this way, not even Sammy. Castiel tended to keep things bottled up and hadn't even told his closest friend, Balthazar some of things he had divulged to Dean. The Impala stopped in front of a modest two story lake house. Castiel assumed it was somewhere Dean went to in order to get away from his royal responsibilities.

Dean stood behind Castiel and enveloped his arms around the man's trim waist. He kissed his shoulder and placed his head on it. Dean inhaled Cas' neck as he gently nipped it. Castiel closed his eyes. There was no other place he would rather be than here with the man he loved. He rapidly reopened his bright blue orbs. Shit! He was royally fucked! He couldn't afford to be in love with this man.

Castiel had a better chance of creating his own band and turning into the next Coldplay than having a future with Dean; especially if one John Winchester had his way. The man would rather die than have his eldest romantically involved with another man. Cas was not a gambling man but he would bet if the oldest royal were to die; he would even come back like a zombie from _the Walking Dead_ to make sure Dean and Castiel were not together.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Dean mouthed into Cas' skin.

"Just thinking that I haven't been this happy in a long time"

"I'm glad to be the source of such happiness. Now let's have some fun!" Dean hauled Castiel over one of his broad shoulders and ran towards the lake.

"Dean, you're insane and I love it!"

All of a sudden, Dean tossed Castiel into the surprisingly warm lake. The royal smirked. He removed all of his clothing. Cas glared at him. "You could have had the decency to give me time to undress."

"I don't know, babe. You look fucking hot with that t-shirt plastered to your muscular chest."

Castiel removed the wet lock of ebony hair that was plastered over his eyes. Dean swam towards him. Cas swam away. For the next five minutes the prince tried to catch up to the musician, who was like a damn merman in the water. Dean was actually getting exerted. Cas was like a fucking slippery fish. The latter noticed the former was not enjoying himself as much as before. He felt as if he already got even with Dean for tossing him in the lake with his clothes on.

Dean had ceased swimming after him and now floated in the water. Castiel swam to him. He played with Dean's wet honey hair. Dean swiftly had his legs wrapped around Cas' hips. His mouth covered Castiel's slightly chapped pink lips. He took his time sucking Cas' lower lip. The shorter man removed his sodden Converse and jogging pants. It was a good thing he was commando.

Their dicks rubbed deliciously against each other. Castiel intensified the kiss as lightning flashed a couple of miles away. Liechtenstein would be assailed by another thunderstorm this evening. The two men didn't care as they continued making out in the water. "What have you done to me, Cas? Are you a witch or wizard who has set a spell on me? I've never experienced such never ending lust before. The more I am around you and with you, the more I want you. It's like I want to get inside your skin and remain in there forever."

No one had ever declared themselves so ferociously towards Castiel. He bit his swollen lower lip. Dean's eyes followed the movement. They darkened to the darkest shade of green. Castiel was able to speak now. "I know exactly how you feel." He kissed Dean hard. Their tongues battled for dominance and teeth clacked in the process. Dean held both of their swollen cocks and started jerking them. Cas bit and laved his way down Dean's muscled and glistening chest; leaving three love marks on his trail.

Thunder crashed nearby but it didn't startle the lovers in the least. The two men were too consumed in their lovemaking. Castiel and Dean simultaneously climaxed as lightning adorned the midnight sky; both of their jizz disappearing within the dark lake. A downpour rained down on them. Castiel's satiated body slid languidly closer to Dean. He kissed the blond's forehead. "I don't want you to catch a cold, your highness."

In no time Dean had started up the fireplace inside what seemed to be the home's master bedroom, which was done in cream colors. It wasn't decorated in a decadent matter, which Castiel admired. Dean scavenged throughout a large linen closet and removed two large fluffy beige towels from within. He tossed one to Castiel, who quickly towel dried his unruly black hair. Dean's gaze raked down to Cas' fine hard ass. He licked his lips appreciatively. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm going to get us a snack. Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I going to go? I don't know my way around."

Dean chuckled. Castiel was an odd duck at times but he loved him just the way he was. "Dean, show me where the dryer is so I can put our clothes in." Cas retrieved the wet items from the living room's wood floor.

"Follow me, gorgeous."

When Castiel returned to the bedroom, Dean was already in bed. He had lit some candles and turned off the lights. He beckoned Cas to join him with a crooked index finger. Castiel smirked as he slid in between the silk sheets. He rolled his eyes. This was straight from a cheesy eighties romantic comedy. Dean handed him a beer bottle.

"Let's see what's on, shall we?"

Castiel nodded. Dean flicked through several channels. "Wait, go back! _Munich_ is on. That's one of my all-time favorite movies."

Dean scowled. "I bet it is with your celeb crush Daniel Craig in it. No way Jose, are we watching that."

Castiel pouted and gave him Sam's sad puppy eyes. Fuck! He was so not going to fall for them. His eyes landed on the chocolate mousse he had discovered in the fridge. Dean smirked and turned off the TV. He fetched the bowl and spoon. "I promise this will be better than Daniel Craig."

Cas wrapped his arms across his chest. "No, I don't want any."

Dean found him adorable in this state. He floated the silver spoon towards Cas' pouting lips. "You don't know what you are missing, babe."

"I'm not into sweets, so no thanks. I think I'm going to sleep. Good night, Dean."

Dean ate the first bite and moaned in appreciation. Castiel was having a hard time ignoring him. Dean dipped a finger into the chocolaty confection and gently lathered it between Cas' neck and shoulder. Castiel closed his eyes and gripped the silk sheets as Dean took his time licking the mousse away. He covered the aroused man's nipples and lower abdomen with it. Cas panted as Dean's tongue swirled around his nipples.

Dean chuckled. Now he knew how to get Castiel's forgiveness when they had petty arguments or fights in the future. He made his way lower on Cas' body which felt as if it was covered in lava. "Lower, Dean" Castiel huskily commanded.

Dean splayed Castiel's thighs wider right when his mouth was going to take Cas's erection into his mouth. Castiel made the mistake of opening his eyes. His eyes landed on the bedside table where an 8X10 framed picture of Xander participating in a Polo match stood. "What the fuck?" He shoved Dean from him.

Dean had only given one blow job in his entire life and it had been to his college roommate during a drunken evening. He wanted to rock Cas' world tonight. Castiel's exclamation caught him off guard. "What's the matter?"

"I thought this was your place but I guessed wrong. How could you bring me to Alexander's home to have sex?" Castiel jumped out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around his lower body.

Dean looked ashamed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't put any thought into it."

"Dean, you know how he feels about me. Last time I saw him he looked like a little boy whose puppy had been taken from him. I can't have sex on his bed." He walked out of the bedroom.

A furious Dean followed him to the living room. He grabbed Castiel's elbow and turned him around. "Why would you care so much if we had sex on his bed, huh? Tell me the fucking truth Cas! Do you love him? I saw the two of you hot and heavy in the billiards room the other night."

Castiel's palm itched to slap Dean. How could he think such a thing? "You're unbelievable Winchester."

"Answer me damn it! Are you getting your kicks by having the two of us fight over you?"

Castiel pushed him away. "No, you stupid idiot; I like him. He's a good friend but I'm in love with you! You own the key to my heart and no one else ever will." Cas slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "There are you fucking happy?"

Dean remained standing with his mouth open. "Cas, I …"

"You better shut the hell up Dean because I'm about to pop you right this instant."

He joined Castiel on the cold marbled floor. "Babe, you have no idea how I've longed to hear those words come out of your beautiful mouth." His hand found one of Castiel's. "I love you, too." Castiel's gorgeous eyes landed on his. He rubbed Dean's nose with his.

"I was drunk out of my mind, when you witnessed Xander and me at the pub. I couldn't stomach Rome's whorish ways that evening. She was rubbing herself all over you and I drank up a storm. Xander was the one who stopped things before they got more heated. He really is a great friend, Dean. You better than no one should know this."

Dean blushed in embarrassment. "I know. I've acted like a horse's ass with the guy. Enough talk about the Viking Wonder; let's catch some zzzs. We can sleep on the couch tonight."

Dean brought over a couple of goose down pillows and a quilt to the couch where Castiel waited for him. Once they were comfortably settled in, Dean kissed Cas' dark bed hair. He enveloped the shorter man in his arms. "By the way if you ever tell anyone Dean Winchester cuddles, I will deny it until my dying breath."

Castiel chuckled. "My lips are sealed."

That same evening, Gabriel was tossing and turning in his lonely bed at the chateau. The thunderstorm only made matters worse. Ever since he was a little boy he loathed being alone during storms. His mind continuously replayed his make-out session with Crowley courtesy of the Queen of all Skanks. Gabe had become rather fond of the Scotsman. He was the only who showed concern over the host's well-being. Crowley had become a source of comfort for the flamboyant host. Thunder crashed right outside his bedroom window. Gabriel leapt out of bed and covered his lean form with a short silk kimono. He scurried across the hall to Crowley's bedroom.

Fortunately, the door wasn't locked. As he closed it, the cameraman scared the shit out of him. "Took you long to get here. I've been waiting all night."

Gabriel giggled on his way to the bed. He unwrapped the kimono and it slid down to the floor. Crowley waited for him with open arms. For the remainder of the rainy night, Gabriel showed the Scotsman all the tricks he learned during his tenure as a member of his high school's gymnastics team.

An extremely sore Gabriel was awakened the following morning at eight am by the incessant chirping of his cell phone. He unwittingly removed himself from a snoring Crowley, who slept with a smile on his cute face. Gabe was not going to answer it but did so after seeing who it was.

"Hey, Gary! What's up, mate?" Gabriel prayed the producers hadn't decided on cancelling the show without it even airing yet. Filming was half way done already.

"I've got fantastic news, old chap! BBC Int'l went ahead and started airing the show."

"What the fuck? I thought they were going to test it first after production was completed?" Gabe sat down next to his lover, who remained snoring his ass off.

"The head wigs at the BBC became enamored with Destiel and decided to start airing it. The first episode premiered with decent ratings in England and America but the second episode gave the network its highest ratings in five years. Over in America it has become the highest rated show for the network. They are even streamlining comedic moments online. You my friend are a comic genius. Everyone loves you!"

Gabriel felt like throwing up. His head was spinning. "Back up, Gary; what the hell is a Destiel?"

"Prince Dean and that Castiel chap, of course. The majority of the show's fans are hoping that Dean chooses Castiel at the end. They have created a lot of internet fervor. If you go to YouTube; you will see hundreds of Destiel videos."

"Have you aired any footage of the illustrious Prince John? I hear the guy is quite a homophobe. There is no way in hell Dean-o will propose to Cassie. There's a better chance of me turning hetero before that ever occurs."

"Who cares what the conclusion to all of this is? The wanker's villainous ways add more drama to the show. There is another fan faction that ships Xassie. So everyone is a winner."

"Who the fuck is Xassie?"

"Alexander and Castiel; get with the program, mate!"

Gabriel rolled his amber eyes. "I'm having a blonde moment. I must agree those two have their sexual chemistry as well but Destiel is about the love."

Gary interrupted. "Anyways, I just wanted to give you the news. Keep up the good work, old chap."

"Thanks and toodles!"

Gabriel jumped on Crowley. The Scotsman yelled as he was brought out of his sleep. "Baby, the show is a smash!" He kissed him hard on the lips. "Let's celebrate by me showing you how flexible I am by bending my legs over my shoulders."

"Cheers, love" Crowley said as he covered Gabriel's body.

Dean texted Sam at nine that morning: _Sammy, please cover for me and Cas. Ash was able to hack into the camera system last night. He will break into it again at around noon to give us time to return. Tell mom and dad I have a stomach bug. If anyone asks about Cas tell them he woke up with headache from concussion._

Sam responded: _Fine, jerk-don't worry._

Dean: _Thanks, bitch :P_

At ten Dean and Castiel arrived at the orphanage. "I promised Ben we would return to see him, didn't I? I'm a man of my word." Dean placed a Kansas City Royals cap over his head and donned black Ray Bans. "Just in case if there are any paparazzi buzzing around. I hardly drive Raquel in Liechtenstein so they shouldn't be alerted any ways."

Castiel kissed him. "Thanks for doing this. I hope Ben is not mad with us."

"I bet you a kiss he won't be."

When they entered the center, one of the teachers admitted them into an art class. There they found Ben immersed in making something out of clay. He must have sensed them because his large eyes landed on them. The small boy ran towards Castiel and fiercely hugged him. "I knew you'd come."

"Hey I keep my promises, kid." Dean smiled at the boy, who led them to the table where he worked at.

Dean gently pecked Cas on the lips. "You owed me a kiss." Castiel winked at him.

"What are you making?" Cas asked. Ben sat on his lap.

"It's a heart shaped cup holder. I'm making it for you." The boy resumed molding the clay.

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other over the boy's head. Cas felt as if his heart was about to burst. Ben bombarded them with questions about the real world. He had hardly been outside of the orphanage in his four years of life. The boy had been abandoned outside the dwelling when he was a month old. His mother was a teenager, who had gotten pregnant by accident.

Dean and Castiel drew pictures while the boy finished the cup holder for Castiel. "Dean, you are really talented. If I would have known you before, we could have partnered up on _After Dark_."

The royal blushed. "I think you did an awesome job on your own."

Ben interrupted them. "Finished; here you go Castiel. I hope you like it."

Cas held the cup holder in his hand. "I will always treasure it." His eyes watered as he read what Ben had inscribed on the clay. "To Papa"

Dean instantly noticed as well. He was about to say something but Ben stopped him. "You are going to adopt me, right? Kids my age are never adopted since we are not cute cuddly babies." He held on desperately to Castiel. "Please be my papa."

Castiel was robbed of speech. "I can't promise you anything Ben. You are a great kid but remember I live across the Atlantic and will be heading home soon."

"No you won't. I had a dream last night and you and Dean were married and adopted me. We even had a furry dog. We lived in America as one happy family playing baseball."

"That's my boy," Dean said smiling.

He looked at Cas' scowling face and sobered up. "Don't encourage him," Castiel mouthed.

"I won't promise you anything, Ben. Thank you for this." Castiel held the gift over his heart. He bent down and kissed the boy's hair. "Bye, Ben"

He walked them to the front gate. "I'll be waiting for you." The boy waved at them.

Castiel was a mess as soon as he got in the Impala. "It was a mistake coming here. Did you see the jubilant expression in those big eyes of his? Oh Dean, his little heart is going to break when we don't return for him."

Dean hugged Castiel with all of his being. "Hey, I'm not letting you go. There are only five other remaining contestants. You know there is no way in hell I'm going to pick any of them. We need to find a way to convince my dad that you are the one for me."

Castiel inhaled Dean's natural musky scent. "I don't think he will change his views on homosexuality, Dean."

"Tough because I am not losing you."

The two men arrived at the chateau at noon sharp. Ash had assured Dean the camera system was replaying the footage from ten minutes earlier. Dean was the first to leave the Impala. He silently made his way into the back kitchen entrance. Castiel needed some distraction and headed to the stables. He found Michael teaching Becca how to properly ride a mare. Cas smiled. The chauffeur was bringing the Australian out of her shell. Rebecca was smiling more often recently.

Later that evening before dinner, Gabriel assembled the gang in the terrace. "Ladies and gents, the BBC is so ecstatic about the show's ratings that they are flying us in one of their private jets to Las Vegas!"

Anna and Jo high fived each other since they had never been to Sin City. Rome had been there half a dozen times but was looking forward to the trip. She would finally be away from this tiny and boring country whose name she couldn't even pronounce. Plus, she would finally sink her hooks into Dean. Michael had turned her down last night. The lowly servant had infuriated her. She called him trailer trash and exited the stables with her head held high.

Rebecca didn't know what to think about the trip. She had always wanted to visit Vegas but the Aussie would miss Michael. Their nightly chats had become a custom between the two of them. She bit her bottom lip. Michael happened to pass by with a tray. Dean stopped Gabriel from speaking. "Mike, I want to thank you for being such a big help and want to invite you on the trip."

Michael's green eyes widened. "Seriously"

"Yeah man, you have always been a loyal employee and deserve a treat."

"Thank you, sir." His eyes landed on Becca for a few seconds.

The action didn't escape Rome's focus. She seethed inside. So frumpy Becca was the reason for Michael turning her down last night? She felt like ripping her blonde extensions from her head. How could he pick the weird woman over her? Rome stomped out of the terrace.

Castiel and Dean had kept their distance since they returned from their escapade. The prince walked next to his lover and whispered, "I'm finally going to fuck you into a mattress, babe. What better place than Sin City?" Castiel turned beet red as Dean winked at him. The blond traipsed away and headed to speak with the girls.

John had asked the staff who chose what to send the BBC to show him some of the recent footage. They had been adamant but the prince informed them that it was part of the contract. If they didn't comply with his wishes he would have them fired. The person in charge unwittingly set up the DVD player in John's suite.

John relaxed as he viewed how tender Dean was with Rebecca while he convinced her to mount Bluebell. He had actually given the mare to Mary for their thirtieth wedding anniversary. Perhaps his stubborn son was leaning towards the Australian. She happened to be John's choice for the perfect daughter in law. He continued watching the footage. His vision saw red right after the American suffered the accident. John had been told about the incident but he had not paid much attention.

His blood boiled as he witnessed the way his frantic first born gawked at the unconscious man with adoring eyes. There was no doubt about it. Dean was in love with Castiel Novak. The wheels in John's mind started to spin. He swore to himself that before the Vegas trip was over, Dean and the American would only be a memory to one another.

**Don't worry, Anonymous, I have Xander and Balthy's romantic fates covered. Who they will end up with is still a mystery but I promise they will not remain alone at the end. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The thirteen hour flight from Switzerland to Las Vegas took its toll on everybody. Rome didn't allow Castiel to sit next to Dean. As soon as the royal sat down on the leather seat, she hogged the adjacent one. The heiress wrapped one of her bronzed twiggy arms with one of Dean's and placed her head on his shoulder. Castiel held a laugh due to his lover's thunderous scowl.

The usual suspects paired off for the long flight. Michael and Becca spent most of the time playing Words with Friends. Anna and Jo searched the internet for the trendiest places to hang out at. Sam and Jessica studied first but then joined Gabriel, Crowley and Castiel at playing cards. Rome bored Dean to death with her incessant harping about fashion, her pet Chihuahua and whether she should participate in the upcoming season of _Dancing with the Stars_.

When the pilot announced they would be landing shortly, Dean felt like getting in the middle of the private jet and doing the moonwalk. After the plane smoothly landed and the flight attendant opened the door, he was the first one out.

The BBC went all out and booked the entire group at the Bellagio. Everyone shared a resort deluxe suite with someone else; except for Sam and Dean, who each had their own room. The show's producers chose who the roommates were going to be. The arrangements were the following: Becca and Jess, Anna and Jo, Michael, Gabriel and Crowley and last but not least, Rome and Castiel.

Everyone looked at Castiel sympathetically as they passed him in the hallway to their suites. "What are you waiting for Casteeyell? Open the door; I'm not getting any younger." The blue eyed man rolled his eyes and asked God for much needed serenity. He loathed how the bimbo mocked him by mispronouncing his name on purpose. He no longer corrected her skanky ass.

The group agreed to meet at the hotel's lobby at seven that evening. A Hummer limo would take them afterwards to the Aria Hotel where the _Viva Elvis_ show was held. Sam and Jessica were not sleepy at all and went to the Bellagio's famous botanical gardens. Sam felt guilty as hell. He started developing emotions towards one of the contestants. The Sasquatch shrugged his massive shoulders. It wasn't like Dean was going to pick Jess. His big brother was in love with Cas. He threw all caution to the wind and placed an arm around Jess' lower back. She stared up at him and smiled.

Michael was not an idiot and knew when his presence was not wanted. He changed into black swim trunks and headed to the pool. Gabriel and Crowley took a nap together after making out for a while. The Scotsman was going to need all his energy for the trip. The BBC only had him helming one camera for the Vegas excursion. He would need Gabe's help to see where the juiciest stuff was taking place.

The rest of the show's members were taking naps except for Rome and Castiel. The latter practiced meditation in the suite's living room area. He wore only a pair of sweat pants. Cas hadn't felt this relaxed in quite some time. Ten minutes later he was distracted by a vibrating sound coming from the bathroom. Moaning was emitted as well. Castiel gagged picturing what was transpiring behind those walls. The woman had no inhibitions. The nerve of the slut to use a vibrator a few feet from him!

Michael swam for about twenty minutes in the pool. When he became tired, the chauffeur dried himself and lied down on a lounge chair. He received the surprise of a lifetime. An agent from Elite Model Management approached him. The two of them spoke and the silver haired man handed the young man his card. He guaranteed Michael some catalog work if he was able to get him a portfolio. Fortunately, for the European he always carried his portfolio with him. He had never given up on his dream. Michael couldn't wait to share his good fortune with Rebecca.

The group got front row tickets for Cirque De Soleil's _Viva Elvis_. They all enjoyed the acrobatics and dancing which were interspersed with actual footage of Elvis Presley's life. Gabriel danced with some of the show's dancers in the middle aisle. Once he finished his friends gave him a standing ovation. He blew kisses at them.

A late dinner took place at N9NE Steakhouse. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the table. He was going to make sure Rome didn't sit next to him. Sam had caught on and did the same with Jess. Rome pouted when she had no other alternative than to sit across from Dean.

The whole gang was still talking about the show they had just seen. Everyone concurred on ordering the lobster pot stickers as appetizers. Champagne was served all around. Dean was horny as hell. He had wanted to find a way to screw Castiel's brains out since they landed. He discreetly leaned in closer to Cas as the others spoke rather animatedly about the show. His left hand trailed over to Cas' thigh. The other man jumped. His big blue eyes landed on Dean, who smirked.

He fed Castiel a piece of lobster with one hand and with the other he fondled his package. Cas sped up the process by unzipping his black jeans. His semi swollen dick sprang out. Dean's thumb found the wet slit and spread the pre-cum through the red head and base. Castiel drank a glass of champagne as Dean jerked him off right in the middle of a busy eating establishment. He bit his lower lip in order to prevent the moan that was dying to come out. He banged a knee on the table, rattling some of the glasses and utensils.

All the table members stared at him. Jessica noticed her friend's flushed demeanor. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, never felt better," Castiel replied as he yanked his cock inside the jeans. He turned to Dean who was licking his fingers. Seeing the blond suck his jizz from his digits made Castiel hard again.

After dessert which consisted of carrot cake and chocolate mousse, Dean excused himself to the bathroom. Castiel followed two minutes later. Gabriel whispered in Crowley's ear that it was a great idea to have placed the camera on a tripod. The cameraman had purposely angled the camera so it could mostly record the Destiel interaction.

Dean had been standing inside a stall waiting for Castiel. The dark haired man entered the restroom and made sure no one else was in. Dean yanked him inside and locked the stall's door. He pressed Castiel against the wall. Cas's lips attacked Dean's mouth. "Fuck Cas, I want you so fucking bad."

Castiel's hands travelled south. In no time he was on his knees giving the prince a mind numbing blow job. Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs felt like they were made of jello. His hands dug into Castiel's shoulders. "Shit Cas, I'm going to cum…like right now."

Castiel's hands squeezed Dean's hips. The royal came within seconds and Cas swallowed every drop. Dean pulled him up and kissed him thoroughly. He liked tasting his own jizz. The two men froze as they heard someone enter the bathroom. Dean zipped his slacks. Cas observed through the small slit on the side of the stall's door. He was relieved to see it was only Sam. He mouthed the name to Dean, who indicated he could open the door.

Sam instantly saw the two men exit the stall through the mirror. He smirked. They all washed their hands in silence. Samuel didn't want to know what went on in the stall. "Where are we going to next?"

"Spearmint Rhino"

"Dean, are you serious? Dad's going to have a cow when he sees footage of our group at a strip club."

Dean patted Gigantor's back. "Sammy, we are in Sin City, dude. Come on live a little man!"

"It's Sam and it's your ass on the line not mine."

Dean was pleasantly surprised when the girls accepted to go to the club. Half an hour later, the gang was being escorted into a VIP room by a busty red head. After drinking more champagne and imported beer, everyone had loosened up. Gabriel removed most of his clothing and remained wearing a thong. He headed to the stripper pole in the center of the room and showed everyone why he was captain of the gymnastics team. Rome shoved him off the small makeshift stage and twirled around the pole. The rest ignored her and sat on the red plush sofas. Two exotic dancers entered the room. The tall blonde zeroed in on Sam. Jess told her to give him a lap dance. The dancer straddled Jolly Green and gyrated over his body.

Dean hollered since Sam was redder than an apple. He was in the middle of whistling but stopped. A sexy Asian sat on Castiel's lap. She whispered something in his ear. Castiel laughed. The woman remained sitting on Cas for several minutes. Dean drank another beer. He was already drunk.

Jo screamed at the stripper as she madly waved a twenty dollar bill. "Give my homeboy a lap dance!"

At this point everybody was sloshed including Becca. The group started chanting, "Do it! Do it!"

Castiel sank lower into the sofa. As the dancer was getting ready to straddle him, she was pulled away from him. "I'm the only one who gives Cas lap dances," Dean slurred.

He straddled Castiel. Their cocks rubbed against one another. The others started hollering at the two of them. Dean kissed Cas hard on the mouth. Once the impromptu lap dance came to its conclusion, Dean harshly grabbed Castiel's junk and yelled, "This belongs to me!"

"Possessive much!" Gabriel screamed.

The remainder of the night was a whirlwind of debauchery. They all ended up being so drunk; the following day most of the things that transpired were forgotten. All the show members woke up the next afternoon with massive hangovers. Castiel noticed Rome was nowhere in sight. He had the suite all to himself. All of a sudden, he thought that he should visit Dean.

Castiel reached the royal's suite and knocked on the door. He realized it was ajar. Cas entered and closed the door. "Dean, are you here?" He received no response; although he did hear giggles coming from the bathroom. What the fuck?

The musician opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes! Rome was lathering her long legs inside the Roman tub. Rose petals were spread throughout the tub.

"Cat caught your tongue, Casteeyell? I thought you were Dean. He went to buy more condoms. We ran out earlier this morning after we returned from the club." She lathered her exposed breasts with shower gel. "Oops I have a bad case of rug burn."

Castiel's vision turned red. He'd had enough of the heiress' pathetic attempts at trying to seduce Dean and getting a rise out of him. He threw himself at her and pulled her hair extensions. Rome shocked him by banging his head against the marble wall. Cas didn't lose his hold on her fake hair. Rome shrieked like a banshee.

Dean and Sam ran inside the bathroom, where they found Castiel and a wet/nude Rome wrestling on the floor. The skank's hair lied on the marble tiles. Sam separated them and tossed a towel at the socialite. Dean instructed him to escort her to her suite.

Once they were left alone, Dean picked up the hair and tossed it in the waste basket. He started cracking up. Castiel, who had remained on the floor embarrassed at his behavior, joined him. "Babe, that was priceless!"

"I can't believe I did that. The bitch had gotten on my last nerve. She tried to make me believe you had sex with her."

Dean pulled Castiel up and started to remove his wet clothes. "You know I would never go slumming." He towel dried Cas' unruly mop of hair and kissed his forehead. In no time, the guitarist was dry and dressed in Dean's clothes. "Let's meet the gang. We're going to ride the rollercoaster at New York New York and then hit the gondolas at the Venetian."

It took everybody (except Rome, who stayed in her suite) almost an hour to convince Gabriel to get on the damn rollercoaster. Crowley promised to hold his hand through the entire ride. When it was over, Gabriel had turned green and ran into the bathroom. He gave his friends the evil eye on his way.

The light bulb on Sam's brain turned on as they made the line to wait for the gondola rides. He had noticed a reverend was marrying a couple as their gondola was rowed through the replica of Venetian canals. When the group returned to the Bellagio at four in the morning, he had invited Jess to his suite. One thing led to another and they ended making love. Before dozing off the beautiful blonde murmured she loved him. Sam knew he was crazy for what he was about to do but he knew he couldn't let Jess get away.

In front of over two dozen people, Samuel Winchester got on one knee and held Jessica Moore's hands in his. She blushed and swallowed hard. "I know we've only known each other for almost two weeks but Jessica Moore will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Dean's mouth had remained open for the entire proposal. Little Sammy was going to get married? Jess had to accept first but the way she looked at him; it was obvious what her answer was going to be.

Tears formed in her dark blue eyes. She nodded, "Yes, I will marry you."

The people around them applauded and cheered. Sam rose to his impressive height and hugged her fiercely. "Let's do it tonight; right here. I'll tell the reverend to marry us."

Jess felt dizzy. She remained silent for a moment. Fuck it! "OK let's do it!"

The impromptu wedding transpired within the next half hour. The newlyweds returned to the hotel for their honeymoon night. Since there was no way in hell that Rome was going to share the suite with Castiel, he roomed with Becca. At around two in the morning, Michael rapped on the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys at this hour but Crowley and Gabe are going at it. Their bed banging against my wall can't let me sleep."

Castiel chuckled. "No problem, you can bunk with Becca in her room."

The Australian led Mike to her room. Cas wondered if the saying of "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" will apply to those two. He wanted Rebecca to finally be happy and find someone.

Dean ate brunch in his suite's terrace. Sam entered and joined him. "Congrats, little brother; I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks…I don't want to know what dad is going to say when we return."

"Hey you're a grown man. You can make your own decisions. Jessica is a good woman. I couldn't ask for a better sister in law. Besides, I have the rotten luck to be his heir. He's been pestering me to choose Becca or Rome."

"About that Dean…I think I have come up with a perfect solution."

Dean's emerald eyes brightened. He was about to ask Sam what he had come up with, when someone knocked on the door. "I'm not expecting anyone," Dean said as he headed to the door.

He opened it and Gabriel scurried inside wearing a white Bellagio robe. His head was wrapped with a fluffy towel. "Prince Dean-o, there is something you have to see now!"

"Good morning to you too, Gabriel"

Crowley entered the suite as well. Dean rolled his eyes. "Come in, why don't you?"

The cameraman hooked up his state of the art camera with the TV. The four men stood in front of the flat screen. "I was in the sauna this morning and look at what I stumbled upon," Gabriel said.

Breathy moans were heard. This is followed by the sight of two women kissing passionately on a wooden bench in the sauna. The blonde removes the red head's towel and suckles one of her breasts. The quartet remains frozen. Sam finally breaks the silence. "Jo and Anna are lesbians?"

"It appears so since Jo is enjoying munching some red carpet at the moment," Gabriel responded.

Dean sat on the sofa. "These girls are making things easier for me. Jessica married Sam and now these two babes have disqualified themselves." Dean kissed Gabriel and Crowley. "Thanks and please show the footage to Jo and Anna. Tell them I say thanks for the hot video and it was nice knowing them."

He turned to Sam. "So what have you come up with?"

"Listen carefully, man. Jess and I are married now. So you and Cas can be together. You can give up your royal duties and I will be next in line for the crown. I can provide an heir and voila problem solved."

Dean hugged him. "This all seems too good to be true."

"It is big brother. I told you I would help you."

"You sure did, Sammy. Thanks, man"

Dean invited everyone for an early dinner at Alize at the Palm's Casino Resort. He wanted to hold an intimate reception for the newlyweds. The royal couldn't wait to share the great news with Cas later that evening. Afterwards they would celebrate by him fucking Castiel into the king size mattress.

"So it is true. Samuel Winchester has leg shackled himself to the beautiful Ms. Moore."

Everyone turned to see Xander, who was accompanied by Balthazar. Castiel got up from his seat and hugged his best friend. "Balthy, what are you doing here?"

"Alexander informed me about everything. I wanted to check up on you and see that you are well after the accident."

Dean joined Cas. Castiel introduced him to Balthazar. "Winchester, you better take good care of my Cassie. He is like the brother I never had."

"I'd rather die than hurt him."

Xander seemed uncomfortable. He still had to get used to seeing Dean and Castiel together as a real couple. Dean invited the two men to join them. As the small group ate through their entrees, Sam's cell phone rang. He excused himself.

The Sasquatch returned a few minutes later looking rather pale. Jess stood up. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

Sam gulped hard. He gazed at his older brother. "Dad had a heart attack a couple of hours ago. It was mom. She's going crazy."

"You're keeping something from me. I can tell."

Sam looked at Castiel. "I'm so sorry. He suffered the attack after seeing footage of us at the strip club."

Castiel blamed himself for John's predicament. He ran out of the restaurant. Dean stayed by Sam's side. Gabriel told them he would notify the BBC to have the jet ready to return to Switzerland. Dean turned to Crowley and grabbed him by the collar. "Why the fuck did you send him the footage?"

"I sent the footage to the producers. He must have gotten it from them. I swear I have nothing to do with any of this." Dean released him. He hadn't even noticed Xander and Balthazar had left in pursuit of Castiel.

"Jesus, Sammy what if dad dies and it's my fault?"

Sam placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. "Hey, you know dad is the strongest son of a bitch we know. He'll pull through just like he always does."

Meanwhile, Castiel was drowning his sorrows at the Bellagio's bar. Balthy and Xander found him drinking a martini. "Cassie, are you up for some company?"

"I know you won't go away even if I told you to. Go ahead and have a seat."

"Are you ok?" Xander asked.

"I was so stupid in thinking Dean and I had a future together. Now his dad is probably going to die and I am partially to blame. I should have quit during the first week. This was heading nowhere. Now I'm left to nurse my broken heart."

Balthazar gazed at Xander. "Listen, darling. I know you have nothing for you in Miami. My uncle is half owner of the Palms. Their club is searching for some musicians to form a house band. If you want the guitarist position is yours."

Castiel looked up at him. He bit his lower lip nervously. The musician pondered the idea for a moment. "I will be running the business end of the hotel so I will be staying in Vegas for a few months. You won't be alone."

Xander piped in. "My family owns a penthouse at the Palms. I can also hang with you guys for a while."

Castiel looked nervous. "Hey, I won't hit on you. I told you I would wait as long as it takes if things didn't work between Dean and you."

"Thanks for the offer, Balthy. I accept."

Balthazar patted his back. "Good for you, old chap!"

Dean interrupted the trio. "Can I speak with Castiel privately?"

The two men's eyes landed on their friend, who nodded. "We'll be right over there if you need us," Balthazar said.

"Cas, I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to my dad. I am mostly to blame. I went against his wishes."

"I understand, Dean. You need to go back and be there for your family."

"I don't want to let you go." Dean leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Cas'. "I love you so damn much."

Castiel closed his eyes. "I know but your dad's health comes first. Since the beginning we knew us being together was just a dream." He couldn't stand being close to Dean any longer. "I wish you nothing but the best." With those words Castiel Novak left Dean Winchester's life.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam and Jessica packed in under ten minutes. Jess had been an angel with the youngest Winchester. She consoled her husband, when he broke down in her arms. Sam was scared of losing his father for real this time. John had suffered a stroke last year in relation to the cardiomegaly (enlarged heart) condition he was afflicted with but recuperated in a short period of time. Now he had suffered a heart attack and according to his mother, things looked dire. John hadn't regained consciousness since he suffered the heart attack. Jessica kissed his forehead and told him to go see his brother. The poor guy had been hit with a double whammy and Sam didn't want him to be alone at a time like this.

His knuckles rapped on Dean's door. Sam opened the door which had been unlocked. He ran towards Dean, who was kneeling down by the balcony. His big brother was having difficulties breathing. Sam gave him room to catch his breath. "Do you want me to call a doctor?"

Dean shook his head. A shaky hand covered his chest. Samuel was terrified. He had never seen Dean so pale. He was about to call 911, when his sibling finally spoke. "I'm feeling better, Sammy."

Sam sighed in relief. He assisted Dean in standing up and went to fetch him a glass of water. Dean sat on the bed and thanked his baby brother for handing him the glass. He drank two sips and placed the glass on top of one of the bedside tables. "What happened?" Sam inquired.

"I had finished packing and got dizzy all of a sudden. I felt as if I was going to faint. You came in shortly after."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor or something?"

Dean licked his lips. His color was coming back to him. "I guess all of the excitement got to me. Let's go."

Sam stopped him. "Dude, I know you are hurting big time."

Dean closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about Castiel right now. His number one priority was to return home and see his dad. Maybe this heart attack would be the end of John Winchester. Mary would be a mess without her husband of thirty five years. She needed her boys at her side now.

Sam knew not to continue pressing his older brother's buttons. "Hey man, you know I'm here for you, whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks"

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," Crowley told Gabriel, who drank a Sea Breeze at the hotel's bar. "Why do you look as if someone stole your silk thongs? Did something else happen. I tell you. We should hire a priest to bless this show. It's beyond cursed!"

The bartender came by and Crowley ordered whiskey on the rocks. Gabriel downed his drink and ordered another. He turned towards his lover. "TPTB over at the BBC are pissed with the recent occurrences. They don't know what's going to happen with the show now."

"It's no one's bloody fault that John Winchester suffered a damn heart attack! This is fucking ridiculous!" The bartender returned with their drinks. Crowley smiled at him and returned to his rant. "They can go fuck themselves!"

Gabriel grinned and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks for always making me feel better, my darling black bun." Crowley chuckled at hearing Gabe referring to him as a Scottish dessert. He kind of liked it.

"Finish your drink and we'll find out what the BBC wants us to do now." When Gabriel stood up from the bar stool, Crowley slapped his ass.

Michael had been sitting at the other end of the bar drinking a Heineken. He was considering remaining in the States. He already had an interview with the modeling agent tomorrow morning. There was no way he would give up on this opportunity. Michael wanted to spend the remainder of the evening with Rebecca but Anna and Jo had taken her with them. The two women stated they wanted to give their new friend a makeover.

As he finished the beer, Rome's annoying voice filled the air. He planned on ignoring the bitch but her conversation with whoever she was on the phone with caught his interest. "What would you do in my position? Should I press charges? He did physically attack me. That will show him not to think he is better than me. I was the one that the prince should have chosen; not some wannabe rocker with not even a penny to his name."

Michael felt like throwing the beer bottle at her. He clenched his jaw. "I'm going to let you go. Yeah, I'll let you know when I call my lawyer. Toodles!"

The chauffeur didn't want to get involved but he knew the snob was referring to Castiel. Everyone had found earlier in the day, the two of them had gotten into a catfight. Michael knew Rome had instigated everything. He left the bar and sat next to Rome at a table.

She didn't acknowledge his presence since she was extremely busy updating her Twitter page. Michael cleared his throat. Miraculously, he carried his laptop with him. He turned it on and went to Windows Media Player. The future model found what he was searching for and clicked on it. He turned the laptop so Rome could see.

The heiress' blue eyes landed on the screen which illustrated her and Michael having sex in the stables. She rolled her eyes at him. "This wouldn't be the first time one of my sex tapes was released to the public. I don't care."

Michael clicked on ffwd and paused the video at the part he urinated on Rome. The socialite's nostrils flared in outrage. "If I recall people didn't praise R Kelly for his urinating on girls fetish. Imagine the outrage once this video hits the internet. People will just say they are not surprised since they already think you are an egotistical, frivolous whore."

Rome stood up and was furious. Michael rose as well. "What do you want…money?"

Michael crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't press charges against Castiel Novak."

"That's it? You hardly know the guy."

"That's one of the differences between the two of us, Rome. I actually care for others. Cas has become a friend and I watch out for my friends."

Rome glared daggers at him. "Fine…I'm glad you chose that old maid over me. You two goody two shoes belong together." She grabbed the laptop and threw it against the wall; startling several bar patrons. She smirked. "Now there is no proof."

Michael's eyes gleamed. "Actually, I have two discs with the video. I mean it Rome. Don't mess with my friends." He turned his back on her and walked out of the bar.

Castiel tried eating some of the chicken alfredo Balthazar had ordered for him. The two men along with Xander had settled in one of the Palm's penthouse apartments. Cas swallowed down two bites and felt like throwing up. "Cassie, darling you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry! Please stop treating me like a baby. Dean is hurting right now and I should be with him. It killed me having to say good bye. That's the hardest thing I have ever done."

Xander remained silent hearing the conversation from the balcony. He hated seeing Castiel so down. The man almost cried when he left Dean at the bar. Alexander had immediately noticed his watery eyes. All he wanted to do was wrap Castiel in his arms and never let him go. There was something about the man that brought Xander's nurturing instincts to the forefront.

"I don't know what to say, Cassie. Maybe once Dean's father recuperates and Dean speaks to him, things might change for the better."

Xander entered the dining room. "Balthy, stop sugar coating everything already, will you? John Winchester is a homophobic prick and that will never change. I never told you but he threatened me when Dean and I first became friends. He knew I was bisexual and physically threatened me to stay away from his son."

"What happened?"

"I stood up to him and reminded the bastard that my family is more powerful than his. If he tried anything against me, there would be hell to pay."

Castiel could not believe what he was hearing. He felt worse for Dean. His father was a monster. He asked Xander if he had ever told Dean. The Swede responded, "John has always been like a Superman, who doesn't do wrong in Dean's eyes. I never mentioned the incident to him."

Balthazar's cell phone buzzed. He rapidly answered and excused himself. His father had arrived at the hotel and needed to meet with him. Xander and Castiel were left alone. "You really should eat something. How about I order us a couple of bacon Swiss burgers with fries and a few beers? Does that whet your appetite?"

The gang had not been able to finish their meals at the restaurant earlier in the evening due to Mary's call. For the first time since the whole debacle occurred, Castiel's stomach grumbled. Xander grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." He swiftly placed the order and returned to Castiel.

The shorter man stood by the railing outside in the balcony. His eyes scanned across the beautifully lit landscape of the Vegas Strip. He should get used to this because this would be home while he played for the Palm's band. Xander joined him. He placed is hands over Cas' shoulders. Castiel leaned back and closed his eyes wishing Dean was the one holding him.

"I promised Dean I would not make a move as long as he was with you but things have changed now. I know you are hurting but I will be here for you, as long as you need me. Maybe one day you will see me in a different capacity other than as a friend."

"Xander, I don't know what to say. I love Dean."

"I know." Castiel turned to see him. His cerulean eyes were brimming with tears. "I feel as if I lost a piece of my heart and will never get it back."

"Come here," Xander whispered as he embraced Castiel.

Sixteen hours later the Winchesters arrived home. Sam and Dean were both shocked to discover their father had not been taken to a hospital and was being taken care of at the castle. The two men rushed to their parents' chamber as soon as they entered the chateau. Mary hugged both of her boys. She looked haggard. The princess had remained at her husband's bed side the entire time.

"No change?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "Dr. Roman stated he suffered a massive heart attack. He might not come out of it." She cried in Dean's arms. Her oldest son felt guilty for the entire situation. If his father died, it was his fault.

Dean released Mary and stood next to his father, who had an oxygen mask on. The heart monitor that stood adjacent to the bed illustrated an erratic heartbeat. Dean sat next to John. He whispered in his dad's ear. "Dad, please come back to us. I'll do anything you want. I'll even marry Rebecca if it will speed up your recovery. Dad, please come back to us." A tear slipped down his cheek. Sam stood by his side and placed a hand over his shaking shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I need to check on the patient," the Christian Bale lookalike stated.

"What happened to Dr. Farris? He's been dad's doctor for decades," Sam asked.

"He doesn't specialize in cardiology. I'm Dick Roman by the way."

The two Winchesters nodded their heads in acknowledgement and introduced themselves. Mary suggested for the three of them to eat lunch while Dr. Roman tended to John. "Don't worry your highness; I will bring your husband back to you."

Dick locked the door. "They're gone now."

John removed the oxygen mask from his face and opened his eyes. He got out of bed and stretched his arms and back. "I love Mary but damn it, she never leaves my side."

"Your highness, I hope you know what you are doing? I can lose my medical license if anyone finds out what we are doing."

John smirked. "Things are panning out just like I planned. Dean and the American are no longer together and he is willing to marry my choice for his bride. Make sure the heart monitor remains rigged and I will handle the rest."

He saw Dick's unsure face. "You will be financially rewarded for your help, doctor. I will make my miraculous recovery tomorrow. Then you will not be involved in any of this."

John drank a glass of cranberry juice and scurried to the bathroom. When he finished, the royal hopped on the bed. He was delighted his plan was a success! Dean will marry Rebecca and not embarrass the family by involving himself with a man. As he placed the oxygen mask over his face, the door knob rattled. Dick covered him with the blanket and went to open the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Anna, Jo, Becca and Castiel were having a late breakfast at Balthy's penthouse terrace two days later. Cas was scheduled to start working within a week and the girls had remained in Vegas to cheer up their friend. Anna had decided to move to South Africa with her lover. Jo had asked her to move in with her. The red head didn't have a family and had been considering for a while to leave her tedious job. The decision had not been difficult to make in the least. Jo had been over the moon when her girlfriend rapidly accepted.

Castiel had been pleasantly surprised to see Rebecca after her make-over. She now sported a slick bob with blonde highlights, which brought out the golden flecks in her amber eyes. Jo and Anna had taught her how to apply Lancôme cosmetics that added much needed color to her pale demeanor. Also, the new wardrobe she had purchased at the Shoppe's at Caesar's Palace emphasized her curves. Michael was extremely grateful to Anna and Jo, who had engineered the entire make-over. He already had developed feelings towards the Australian but now she had blossomed into a rose. Her inner beauty had seeped out externally. Castiel knew the two had become lovers in Vegas and was ecstatic for Becca.

Rome had hopped on a plane to LA and no one had heard anything from the spoiled heiress. Michael hoped she kept it that way. He never wanted to see not even a hair from the selfish bitch's head ever again. The former chauffeur had officially signed with the modeling agency and was now at his first catalog photo-shoot. He had asked Becca to accompany him to New York but she wanted to stay with Castiel for a couple of days.

Meanwhile, over in Liechtenstein John finally decided to miraculously come out of his coma. As per usual, Mary was at his bedside. She knitted sweaters for the children of the orphanage, when John whispered her name. She dropped the yarn and needle on the floor and embraced her husband. Tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. "John, I was terrified you'd leave us this time."

John held her closer and inhaled her jasmine scent. "You can't get rid of me that easy, sweetheart." He kissed her neck. "Where are the boys?"

She disentangled herself from him. "I will have Bobby get them. He and the boys have been frantic."

Five minutes later, John was surrounded by his right hand man, Bobby and his two boys. "Dean, there is something I need to ask of you, son. Can we be left alone, please?"

The chamber's other three occupants left them alone. Sam turning to his father and saying, "It's great to have you back, dad." John smiled at his youngest. Sammy had shocked his father when he informed him of his impromptu wedding to Jessica. John congratulated his son. At least this one did not have unnatural urges. He told Sam to bring Jessica to see him in the afternoon.

"Is there anything I can get for you, dad?" Dean asked before sitting on a chair adjacent to the king size bed.

"There is something you can do for me, son. I'm afraid after my heart attack, my health has deteriorated. Now is the time for you to marry as soon as possible and provide our family with an heir. Time is of the essence."

Dean gulped hard and started to sweat profusely. He couldn't look at his father. Why was life so fucking unfair? Now he was majorly fucked and would have to marry either Rome or Becca. His heart cried out for Cas.

John didn't like the indecisiveness he read in his son's emerald eyes. He better move things along. "Please make a dying man happy and do as he asks."

Dean's eyes became wide. "Don't talk like that, dad."

"I know I am dying. I was told after having the stroke last year that if I suffered a heart attack; it would weaken my heart even more."

Dean felt like if he was suffocating. This couldn't be happening now. They were interrupted by the appearance of Dr. Roman. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Your highness, I am glad to see you are awake."

"I assume you are here to conduct a physical?" John asked.

Dick nodded. Dean asked the physician if it was true that the heart attack had weakened his heart. The good looking doctor gazed at John, who told him to follow along with his eyes. Dr. Roman turned to Dean. "I'm afraid your father only has a couple of years to live. His heart condition has deteriorated his heart and the arteries."

Dean blanched. He walked next to the bed. The blond licked his lips nervously. "Fine, I'll do it. Who will you have me marry?"

John wanted to jump out of bed and shout from the top of his lungs in glee. Dean was going to marry a woman of his choosing and would not tarnish the family's name by shacking up with the American. "You have no idea how relieved I am, Dean. I will be able to die in peace knowing our bloodline will continue through you. Have Bobby call the BBC and arrange for them to fly Rebecca Gleason here. You will propose to her as soon as she gets here."

"As you wish" Dean whispered before exiting the chamber.

Once he knew no one would hear them, John leapt from the bed and poured himself and the doctor scotch. "You dear doctor deserve an Oscar. Have no fear your check will be in the mail by tomorrow morning. I will forever be in your debt."

Dick gulped down all of his scotch. "Your family will know you were lying when time passes and your health doesn't deteriorate."

"By then Dean will be married and hopefully gotten Rebecca pregnant. That is all I care about."

A few hours later, Gabriel and Crowley knocked on Balthazar's penthouse door. Xander opened it and invited them in. "What brings Hansel and Gretel here?" Balthy asked.

Gabriel winked. "As long as I get to be Gretel"

"Actually, we're here to speak to Rebecca," Crowley stated.

"Me?"

Gabriel sat next to her on the couch. "I received a call from the BBC a few minutes ago. They want you to return to Liechtenstein ASAP."

Becca furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why would they want only me?"

Xander stood up. "It's rather simple. John has miraculously recovered and convinced Dean to ask for your hand in marriage. The BBC will most likely record the romantic moment." He looked at Castiel. "I'm sorry."

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "We were expecting this but why are you alluding to John faking his illness."

"Come on, he is the most narrow minded buffoon I've ever had the misfortune of knowing. I bet anything, he orchestrated his ailment to separate you and Dean. Dean being the obedient lapdog he is when it comes to his father, jumped at his call."

"Shouldn't someone alert Dean to this?" Castiel asked.

Xander piped up. "Let's go to Liechtenstein ourselves. You can visit Ben and I will have a talk with Dean."

"You are willing to do this for Dean?" Castiel inquired.

"No, I'm doing it for you. Cas, you should know by now that I am willing to do anything to see you happy. If Dean doesn't believe me then I will pursue you until I wear you down and make you mine."

Gabriel fanned himself. "Talking like a true Viking"

Anna and Jo surrounded Rebecca. "What about Michael?"

She bit a cuticle. "I think I'm falling for him but let's face it. I'm ten years older than him and he is so gorgeous. His modeling career will take off soon and he will date beautiful models."

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is the twenty first century and they can't force you," Jo said.

Rebecca smiled. "Dean will be a fine husband. Hopefully, I will get pregnant soon and will have my baby. He or she will become my world." Her friends enveloped her in a huge hug.

The following day Gabriel, Crowley, Castiel, Xander and Becca arrived in Liechtenstein. Castiel and Xander stayed at a hotel. The others went to the chateau. Crowley and Gabriel were instructed to be part of the proposal with the Scotsman at the camera and Gabe performing his hosting duties for a short while.

Xander had called Dean and told him to meet him at the hotel's restaurant later that afternoon. Alexander thought his friend was not going to show up since he was already a half hour late. When he was about to leave the restaurant, Dean showed up. The first thing to come out of his mouth was, "How's Cas doing?"

"He's on his way to see Ben. He misses the little guy. How do you expect him to feel? He's fucking devastated."

Dean cringed. The two blond men sat at the bar and ordered two beers. "I heard your father is recuperating rather quickly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it Dean. What a coincidence John happens to suffer a heart attack just when you and Castiel finally decide to be together? As soon as you arrive home he awakens from his coma and I heard he wasn't even taken to a hospital. If his condition was so serious why would he remain at home?"

Dean was furious. He grabbed Alexander by the collar. "How dare you? That is my father who you are accusing of doing something so vile!"

Xander removed Dean's hands from his shirt. "I never told you this but the first time I came to spend a few days at the chateau, John blackmailed me to stop being your friend."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows I swing both ways and he didn't want me to corrupt his precious heir."

"I don't believe you!"

"Dean, think about it. I know he ordered you to get rid of Castiel during the start of the show. He even said there have never been any homosexuals in the Winchester family."

"Fuck, Cas has told you everything. The two of you are closer than I thought."

"If you are implying that we've slept together the answer is no. But I have to thank you because you are making things easier for me. Now that your father has brainwashed you into marrying Rebecca, I will make Cas mine."

"You fucking bastard!" Dean punched Xander in the nose. The sound of a bone cracking was heard as soon as blood oozed out of the nostrils.

Xander smirked. "You no longer have any right to act possessive over Cas. You made your own bed…so sleep in it." The 6'4 Swede walked away. Dean's left arm started hurting. He sat down on a stool in order to catch his breath. Deep inside he knew he had lost Castiel for good.

Meanwhile Castiel arrived at the orphanage. The lady who ran the place informed him Ben had not been eating much since the last time he had visited him. Cas worried for the little guy. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped by today. This would make the kid think even more that Castiel was going to adopt him.

The woman led Castiel to the arts and crafts room. It turned out this was Ben's favorite place in the entire orphanage. The four year old sat on his own as he colored in a Dora the Explorer coloring book. "Hey champ" Castiel murmured.

Ben's eyes brightened. He jumped out of the chair and scurried over to Castiel. He wrapped his small arms around Castiel's thighs. "I knew you'd be back, Papa. I've missed you so much."

Castiel swallowed hard. It had only been a few days since the last time he saw the little guy. Maybe now that he was going to have a steady job, he might be able to start the adoption procedure. He and Ben had hit it off instantly. As of lately, Castiel discovered his paternal instincts coming to the forefront. He made up his mind then and there that he will move heaven and earth to adopt Benny.

"I've missed you, too, kiddo. I hear you aren't eating much. Do you want to be sick when I finally adopt you and take you home with me?"

Ben grinned revealing a wider gap. "Another tooth fell?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "More reason for you to eat healthy and drink a lot of milk…Here I brought you something."

He joined Ben at the table. The kid tore the gift wrapping paper to shreds. He lifted a kid's size Boston Red Sox jersey. "That is my hometown baseball team. Do you like it?" He ruffled Benny's hair.

"Thanks, Papa!" He kissed Cas' cheek right before pulling on the jersey. "I'm never going to take it off!"

Just then an older woman who volunteered at the orphanage brought them a dinner tray. Cas thanked her. He was going to make sure Ben ate the entire meal. "Come on, buddy. The two of us are going to have dinner together."

"We are a family already." Castiel kissed the top of the boy's head.

Crowley and Gabriel witnessed Dean proposing to Rebecca later that evening. The two men would incredulously look at each other throughout the entire affair. The newly engaged couple resembled robots. They went through the process but there were no emotions involved at all. After she accepted Dean's proposal and the prince placed a princess cut canary diamond silver ring on her finger, Becca kissed Dean on the cheek. That was the highlight of the intimate engagement dinner. Gabriel and Crowley knew the bride to be was thinking about Michael and Dean's mind and heart was with Castiel.

Castiel arrived at the two bedroom hotel suite he was sharing with Xander at around ten. After saying good bye to Ben, he spoke with the lady, who ran the orphanage. He informed her he planned on adopting Benjamin. She wished him well but stated he had a better chance of adopting the boy if he was married. What the hell was he going to do now? Castiel took a long walk by the river before heading back to the hotel.

Xander donned only a pair of black boxer briefs as he sat at the couch watching a soccer match. "Hey I was beginning to worry about you."

"I needed some time to myself. Did you see him?" Castiel joined him at the sofa. His eyes bugged out when he saw Xander's matching black eyes and bandaged nose. "What happened to you? Does it hurt?"

Xander turned of the 42 inch LCD Sony TV and faced Castiel. He held his hand. "Don't worry about me…Dean was being a dick. I told him about John blackmailing me when we first met and of my suspicions of him faking his heart attack."

"He didn't believe you." Castiel leaned against the sofa. "I knew he wouldn't."

"I'm sorry." Xander traced circles over Castiel's hands. "I would do anything to see you happy again."

All of a sudden, Castiel's phone buzzed. He answered and remained silent as he heard the other person speak. He only thanked the person and told him or her he was alright. Xander frowned.

"Who was that?"

"Gabriel wanted to tell me Dean proposed to Becca and she accepted. They will get married in two months."

Xander pulled Castiel on his lap. Their foreheads touched. "Cas, let me help you mend your broken heart." Castiel closed his eyes. Suddenly, he came up with a brilliant idea.

"There is something you can do that will make me happy. I want to adopt Ben but in order to expedite things I need you to do something."

"Name it, Angel Eyes"

"Marry me?" Castiel nervously bit his lower lip.


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel's proposal caught Xander completely off guard. His mouth had remained open for about two minutes. Cas placed his right index finger beneath the Swede's dimpled chin and closed it for him. The American laughed. "You remind me of the raccoon from _Pocahontas_ with your matching black eyes."

Xander pouted which made him inwardly cringe. He never pouted! Castiel was turning him into a sixteen year old girl and he didn't like it one fucking bit! The blond crossed his muscular bronze arms across his sculpted chest. "You are doing a lousy job with your so called proposal. Being compared to a cartoon rodent is not going to win you any bonus points." He gently removed Castiel from his lap.

"Raccoons are adorable."

Castiel needed Xander's full cooperation in order to adopt Ben. Also, the guitarist believed he was the perfect person to help him forget about Dean. Once the two of them were married, Castiel would be a faithful husband to Alexander. The man was hot as hell and kind. Cas knew the Viking was close to being in love with him already.

He admitted to himself he was being selfish but this was his perfect opportunity to finally have the family he always dreamed of. His hippy parents had always been so deeply involved in all of their causes; they tended to neglect their only child. Castiel had been on his own after he left home to attend college. Fortunately, he had met Balthazar and the Brit became the brother he always craved for.

Castiel had always been unlucky in love until Xander. The man had genuine feelings for him and was not going anywhere, unless Cas told him to take a hike. Hell would freeze over before that happened. Dean popped into his mind and Castiel cleared his head. The man's number one priority was carrying his royal duties and his family. He already proved to Castiel that his family came before anything or anyone else. He would try his hardest to forget about the emerald eyed man.

Xander remained with his arms crossed. He had turned the soccer game on again. He was doing an awesome job in ignoring the dark haired man. Castiel inched closer to him. He did love Xander's natural sandalwood scent. The American buried his nose into the taller man's neck. He placed soft kisses across the man's flushed skin. His teeth scraped against Xander's pulse point. Castiel felt satisfaction upon feeling the other man's skin prickle.

He took the remote out of Xander's large hand and turned the TV off. Cas mouthed into the man's shoulder, "You can check who won later online." He kissed and licked his way to the corner of Xander's mouth. The Swede surprised him by grabbing his chin. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other. Xander didn't release his hold on Cas' face.

"I don't like to be toyed with." His glacier eyes darkened. "Why should I marry you; just because you want to expedite the adoption process? What happens after? What if Dean pops back into our lives again? Will you demand a divorce and run off with him?"

Castiel swallowed nervously. He gazed at the couch. Xander forced him to look at him once more. "Look at me and tell me you will be faithful once we are married."

Cas licked his lips. "I promise I will be a faithful husband. I know it will not be hard to fall in love with you. Dean means nothing to me. He has shown where his loyalties lie."

He grabbed a handful of Xander's straight golden hair and crashed their lips together. Their teeth clacked and tongues battled for dominance. In no time, the Swede's large form covered Cas' smaller one on the floor. Their erections ground against each other. Castiel's hands slid across Xander's perspiring broad back. The kiss intensified. Their noses bumped causing the blond to hiss in pain and reluctantly remove himself from Castiel's equally aroused body.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment and forgot about your nose." Castiel sat next to him and gently pecked Xander's bandaged nose. For the first time that evening Xander genuinely smiled.

Castiel sat on his lap again. He batted his cerulean eyes at him. Alexander heartily laughed. Cas knelt next to him and held his hands. "Alexander Northman, will you marry me and become my baby daddy?" He even added a cute pout and endearing puppy eyes to the proposal.

"Oh you are good."

Castiel was becoming anxious. "Is that a yes?"

"Let me think about it." Xander tapped his dimpled chin.

"You've made me suffer enough!" Castiel bellowed before sitting on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. Cas kissed and licked Xander's chin.

The Swede grinned in delight. "OK I guess I'll marry you, Castiel Novak."

Castiel held his neck tighter and kissed him hard. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

"Talking about happy endings; maybe I could get one tonight." Xander motioned to his boner.

Castiel smirked. "As you wish"

Rebecca was taking an evening walk on her own. She ended up in the stables. This was the place in the entire grounds that reminded her most of Michael. She still couldn't believe she was actually engaged to the future crown prince of Liechtenstein. The Australian slid her hand tenderly down Bluebell's muzzle. The mare leaned in to the touch. Who would have guessed the two of them would end up on amicable terms? Michael had been the one to help Rebecca with her fear of the animal after the accident.

Not a minute went by that she didn't think about him. He had texted her twice asking where she was. Rebecca didn't have the courage to answer him. Their relationship was weird. What exactly where they; friends with benefits or something more? Michael had been so gentle when he rid her of her virginity. He never made fun of her for being a spinster. After their first time together he drew a bath for her and pampered Becca. Michael even carried her back to bed and held her in his arms for hours.

Her vision became blurry as tears formed in her amber eyes. The sound of an incoming text message was emitted by her Blackberry. Rebecca knew it was from Michael. She heard footsteps enter the stables. Becca swiftly wiped her face. She didn't want anyone to see how devastated she actually was.

"There you are. This was the last stop on my search for you." Dean approached her and placed a jacket over her shoulders. "My parents want to toast our engagement in the greenhouse. Mother made a flower arrangement just for you."

"Sorry…I needed some time to myself."

Dean held her cold and clammy hand. He gently placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. This was the person he would spend the rest of his life with. He vowed to himself he would make her happy and be a devoted husband.

"By the way, Becks, I never told you how pretty you look. The makeover suits you."

Rebecca blushed. Her fiancé was so different from Michael. The younger man had complimented Becca on her new look but added that she had always been lovely to him. That was one of the main reasons she loved Michael. Rebecca's eyes widened in surprise, as she finally admitted to herself she had fallen madly in love with Mike. It was too late now. She was engaged to marry Dean Winchester and nothing could break this engagement off.

Dean misinterpreted the shocked look on her face. He thought he had just caught her off guard with the compliment. The poor woman was probably not used to receiving compliments the majority of her life. Rebecca leaned against a wooden wall. Dean closed in on her and pressed his lips softly against hers. He covered her body with his, molding their forms together. Castiel's face popped in his mind. Dean recalled all the passionate kisses they shared. Damn it! He never got the chance to fuck him deep into a mattress like he vowed to do in Vegas.

He instantly wiped any memory of Castiel from his mind and Dean focused on kissing his future wife. Rebecca deepened the kiss and the prince was flabbergasted when her tongue slipped through his parted lips. For a so called old maid the woman sure knew how to kiss. He arched an eyebrow as the kiss intensified.

Rebecca had her eyes closed the entire time and at first thought she was kissing Michael. The man had taught her well during their brief time together. The royal wasn't so bad himself. Becca bit his plump lower lip and her hands held on to his belt loop.

Gabriel and Crowley had just finished a conference phone call with the head cheeses of the BBC. The show's ratings kept rising and the network was going to air a gag reel special since the episodes had to be cut short due to John's illness. The head honchos also informed them they would have to get together footage that would tie in with the proposal. Finally, the wedding preparations and ceremony would be filmed as well. They knew the wedding ceremony would be a ratings bonanza.

Once the call was over, Gabriel rubbed his temples. "I need two Sea Breezes right now! Poor Cas is probably crying his little heart out as we speak gorging himself with Haagen Dazs ice cream. Michael will soon find out his lady love is engaged to Dean and Dean is suicidal over marrying someone, who isn't the blueberry muffin." He knelt on the floor and fisted his hands in the air. "What a tangled web we weave!"

Crowley assisted him getting up. "You are such a drama queen, darling…but I'm still crazy about you."

All of a sudden, Gabe's phone rang. "OMG! It's Xander! He's probably calling to inform us Castiel hurled himself off the balcony. You answer I can't take any more of this deranged soap opera!"

Crowley rolled his eyes and answered. His eyes became wide as pizza pans. He smirked. "Oh really…congrats and don't forget to send us an invitation. Cheers mate!"

"Little Castiel is so devastated, he just proposed to Xander, who said yes." Crowley tapped his left foot as he stared at his overdramatic lover.

"What you talking about Willis?" Gabriel thought he was in the _Twilight Zone_. "Well, you are going to have to find Dean-o and tell him."

"Me? Hell no, darling. You and the stubborn royal have become chums. It's your duty as a friend to tell him yourself. No way in bloody hell, am I getting myself involved in this trashy 80's mini-series." Crowley kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose. Gabe stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll see you in bed, sweetheart." The Scotsman waved at him and left.

"Who died and made me Ted Casablanca?" Gabriel muttered to himself as he went in search of Dean.

His feet ached twenty minutes later. He removed his platforms after scanning the tennis courts, golf course, chateau, garage, spa, and green house for any sign of the royal. The last place he needed to search was the stables. Gabriel silently entered and heard female moaning. His eyebrows shot to the top of his head. He inserted a grape flavored Blow Pop in his mouth.

The host couldn't believe his eyes when they landed on the pair, who was busy in the middle of an intense make out session. What the fuck? He had spent all this time worrying about his friends' broken hearts and all this bizarre shit was happening behind his back! Cas and Xander were engaged now and Dean and Becca were actually playing tonsil hockey! What kind of Bizarro Universe was he trapped in?

Gabriel crept closer and cleared his throat. The couple immediately released their hold on each other. The two of them were flushed and sported matching bee stung lips. Gabriel removed the lollipop from his mouth and smirked. "Sorry to intrude, my chickadees but I have some good news to bestow upon thee."

Dean walked closer to him. "What is it?" He was afraid to hear what Gabriel was going to tell them.

"I just got a call from our friend Xander."

"Did something happen to Cas?" Dean started to panic.

"You can say that…he asked the studly Viking to marry him and he said yes." Dean turned pale and his left arm went numb. He leaned against the wall because he was unable to breathe for a moment.

Rebecca approached him. "Are you ok? Do you want me to call for help?"

Dean smiled. He released his left arm which felt normal again. He was able to catch his breath. "I'm ok, Becks. There's no need to worry."

Gabriel was about to run for help. Dean didn't look too hot for a moment. "Are you sure you won't need medical attention?"

Dean nodded. "Thanks, man. I swear I'm alright."

Gabriel tried to lighten the mood. "Maybe you all can have a double wedding?" He laughed nervously. Dean glared daggers at him. Becca's eyes landed on his giving him a look that read you shouldn't have said that. "Sorry…too soon, huh? I'll leave you two, then."

He roamed aimlessly around for a few minutes until he settled on a bench in Mary's rose garden. Crowley was correct in saying this had all turned into one of those tacky Joan Collins eighties mini-series. Gabe heard footsteps and observed Dean and Becca heading to the chateau hand in hand. His head started throbbing and he leaned into Mary's prized rosebush and threw up.

**Don't gang up and come after me with pitchforks and torches! This is a Destiel fic and will remain so...but I do enjoy the drama. BTW, thanks to Romie for reviewing the last chapter. I wanted to send you a message but you don't have a FF account. So thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel felt like blowing chunks. Tonight was the band's debut at the Palm's Hotel. He was lead guitarist and vocalist for Broken Wings, the name Balthazar had come up for them. Xander brought him a cold Heineken. "This will help you relax."

Cas guzzled it all in under a minute. "Thanks"

The other three band members approached them. "Break a leg, gentlemen," Alexander told all of them.

Castiel's band mates were the first to get on the club's stage. The crowd of approximately two hundred tourists and locals cheered. Cas rose on his toes and pecked Xander on the lips. The Swede winked at him and playfully swatted Castiel's firm ass. Xander licked his own lips in appreciation of the skinny black jeans his fiancé currently donned. Cas looked extremely hot this evening. The eyeliner enhanced his naturally gorgeous eyes. He decided to remain backstage and watch him from there. As soon as Castiel set foot on stage, the assembled crowd went wild. Xander couldn't blame them.

Castiel strapped on his guitar and approached the microphone stand. The band waited for his signal and they started playing their instruments. Cas started singing:

Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be yours<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (Whoa)<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be yours<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<br>The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
>'Cause now I pay the price<p>

In another life  
>I would be yours<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

Xander started grinding his teeth as soon as he heard the song's first verse. He was not going to torment himself so early in the set. The song was popular and the band wanted to see how the crowd reacted to their rock cover version. After the song was over it was obvious it was a hit with the spectators. Broken Wings went on to play "We Are Young" by Fun. and Duran Duran's "Ordinary World".

It was during the next song that Xander almost lost it. He fought himself not to go on stage and confront his fiancé. The song was Gotye's "Somebody That I Used to Know". Castiel closed his eyes as he sang his heart out. His hands held the mike stand like if it was a lover.

Now and then I think of when we were together,  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die,<br>Told myself that you were right for me,  
>But felt so lonely in your company,<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,  
>Like resignation to the end,<br>Always the end,  
>So when we found that we could not make sense,<br>Well you said that we would still be friends,  
>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over. Lyrics from: .comg/gotye/somebody+that+i+used+to+know_ ]  
>But you didn't have to cut me off,<br>Make out like it never happened,  
>And that now we're nothing,<br>And I don't even need your love,  
>But you treat me like a stranger,<br>And that feels so rough,  
>No you didn't have to stoop so low,<br>Have your friends collect your records,  
>And then change your number,<br>I guess that I don't need that though,  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know,<br>Now your just somebody that I used to know,  
>Now your just somebody that I used to know,<br>Now your just somebody that I used to know.

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>And I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...<p>

But you didn't have to cut me off,  
>Make out like it never happened,<br>And that now were nothing,  
>And I don't even need your love,<br>But you treat me like a stranger,  
>And that feels so rough.<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
>Have your friends collect your records,<br>And then change your number,  
>I guess that I don't need that though,<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know,  
>Somebody,<br>I used to know

Xander punched the wall denting it as an aftermath. He knew the band had a couple of more songs to play but he felt bile rising up his throat and his vision had turned red. If he remained standing there like the fool he was, he would end up throttling Castiel. Did he think Xander was so gullible and would not notice the blatant meaning in those two particular songs? They were all about the status of Dean and Castiel's doomed relationship. Xander strolled over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose. He started drinking it on his way to the elevator.

The bottle was already half empty by the time he entered the penthouse. Balthazar sat at the dining table going over some ledgers for his uncle. He heard a bottle being thrown on the floor. The Brit jumped from his seat and turned around to see a furious Xander. Balthy arched one of his brows. "Let me guess trouble in Paradise?"

Xander leaned against the cream colored wall and closed his eyes. "I am so fucking tired of the Destiel show. Can you believe my supposed fiancé had the balls to sing 'The One That Got Away' and 'Somebody That I Used to Know'…knowing I was watching the damn show!"

"Oh darling I'm so sorry. When Cassie loves he does it ferociously." Balthazar held Xander's hands. The taller man shoved him against the wall. The Viking held Balthy's hands above his head as he whispered in his ear, "The little fucker hasn't even fucked me yet. We've fooled around but he always stops when things are going to get heavier. Why can't he be more like you?" Xander bit the side of Balthazar's neck. He felt the shorter man's erection branding his lower abdomen.

"You're always hot for me aren't you?" Xander mouthed into the Brit's flushed skin. He ground their dicks together. Balthazar grabbed Xander's face and kissed him hard on the mouth. The two men bit and suckled one another's lips and tongues. They ended on the floor with half of their clothes off. Scratches and dark bruises now adorned their torsos. Balthazar stopped as he straddled Xander. He was afraid something like this would transpire again. After a heart broken Alexander visited him in Miami telling him about Castiel choosing Dean over him, the two of them had sex. Balthazar has been carrying a torch for the Swedish hunk for years so the occasion meant something special to him.

"I am not going to become your fuck buddy, Xander. Lord knows I want to take you to my bed and fuck you into the mattress but don't forget you are engaged to my best friend."

Xander banged the back of his head on the floor. "You're killing me here."

Balthazar removed himself from him and retrieved his V-neck shirt off the floor. He put it back on. "I feel as if you are taking advantage of me. You know damn well how I feel about you and are getting what Cassie isn't giving you through me."

Alexander stood up swiftly. "Balthazar, I'm sorry. You are one of the few people in this world, who has always been there for me. It was never my intention to use you."

"I'm in love with you, Xander." Balthazar gulped hard. "I've always had feelings for you and I realized I loved you, when you started telling me about Castiel. You have no idea how jealous I've been. I'm a bloody good actor aren't I; worthy of an Oscar nomination."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xander ran a hand through his straight blond hair. "I've always been fond of you and it's obvious I'm attracted to you. Things wouldn't be such a fucking mess if you would have opened your big mouth earlier!"

"Don't blame me for all this shit! The fault is with Dean and Castiel for being such martyrs."

Xander sat down after getting dressed. "I'm pissed with Castiel but can't break off the engagement. I feel bad for the kid he wants to adopt. If he doesn't get married; the adoption process will be longer and there is no guarantee he will be able to adopt Ben on his own."

Balthazar joined him on the couch. "I'm not going to stick around and be a participant in this farce. If you man up and make the right decision; I'll be back in Miami. But know this…I will not wait forever."

Xander was about to open his mouth but Balthy placed a finger over his lips. "There is nothing else you can say to make me change my mind, darling." Balthazar rose and headed to his bedroom. He was going to pack and get a red eye flight to Miami.

Alexander remained on the sofa. His heart was beating just as fast as a galloping racehorse. Balthazar is in love with him? He felt terrible. His friend must have been devastated after they slept together before coming to Vegas. Balthazar had been so stupid in keeping it to himself. Things might have ended up differently for everyone. Xander had never been so confused. His head started throbbing. The Grey Goose had not helped. He went inside one of the bathroom's to take a cold shower. Xander was too much of a pussy to remain in the living room. He didn't want to face Balthazar for now.

An hour later, Castiel finally returned to the penthouse. He found Xander checking the stock market since he was in charge of his family's finances. He approached his fiancé, who was focused on the numbers online. He wrapped his arms around his upper torso and nibbled his right earlobe. For the first time in their relationship, he didn't get a reaction from Xander. His hands travelled down until they reached the waistband of the blond man's sweat pants. Xander stood up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Why are you in a pissy mood?"

"You have the balls to ask me?" Xander laughed bitterly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fucking obvious you are not over Dean and I don't think you ever will be. I'm tired of being second best!"

Castiel's eyes widened. He had never seen Xander so irate. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do you have like an hour because it's due to a lot of shit!" He shoved Cas on the couch. He started counting with his long elegant fingers. "One, you don't have sex with me! Two, you didn't even take me to meet our future son. I mean geez, I am going to raise the kid and give him my name the least you could have done was introduce us! And really 'The One That Got Away' and 'Somebody That I Used to Know'?"

Castiel flinched when Xander tossed a lamp against the wall. "I will not tolerate being made a fool of; you hear me?"

"I didn't even notice the lyrics. They are hit songs I thought would please the crowd, which they did if you would have stuck around to see their reaction!" Cas got up. No way in hell was he going to allow Xander to intimidate him with their height difference.

"Don't bullshit me. I know Dean was your inspiration in picking those songs. You are still fucking in love with him and I don't think you will ever love me as much."

"You said you would wait as long as it would take."

"I'm not as patient as I thought I was. I think we should wait a couple of more months to get married."

"What about Ben?"

"Are you sure you want to adopt a kid, who already has abandonment issues while being part of an unstable marriage?"

Castiel let himself fall to the floor and remained sitting there. "Why does life have to be so fucking complicated?"

Xander sat adjacent to him. "I am giving you three months to get over Dean. I will no longer wait an eternity for you."

Cas bit his lower lip. He hated himself for putting Xander through all of this. He pressed his forehead to the Swede's. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please give me an opportunity to show you I'm trying my best to forget about him."

"You have three months, Cas." Xander closed his eyes.

"Thank you…I didn't take you to meet Ben because I didn't want to confuse him. He has met Dean and thinks he and I are going to adopt him. I wanted to wait until we were married to introduce you to him. Please don't think my intentions were due to anything else. And as for us not having sex yet…I take my time…regardless of who I am with. If it's any consolation to you, Dean and I never slept together."

"Let's not mention his name again."

Cas kissed Xander gently on the lips. "I hate having come between the two of you. You were really great friends for a decade."

Xander shut him up by intensifying the kiss. "Why don't we watch a Michael Fassbender movie before going to bed?"

"_Shame_ is playing On Demand," Castiel suggested.

"Excellent choice"

The weeks leading to the wedding were tense for all of its members. Rebecca had spoken on a couple of occasions with Michael via phone. He got her to admit that she loved him. The Australian wanted to call off the wedding but didn't know how to do it. The invitations had been sent to European royalty and government officials. It was going to be televised live in Europe and Australia. The ceremony would later be shown through the BBC America. She couldn't embarrass the Winchesters or her family. Mary had taken her under her wing and John was looking healthy.

The night before the wedding Gabriel invited her and Jessica to join him and Crowley at a pub. After they had a few drinks, he pulled her aside. "Michael called me yesterday and he was upset. Becca, are you sure you want to go through this? I know he popped your cherry and you love him."

She wrung her hands. "I do but it's too late. I've lived a sheltered life and never had a real boyfriend. I was afraid Michael was just doing me a favor. Then Dean proposed and believe me, I know he did because of John's health problems. I realized too late Michael truly loves me…but what if he gets tired of being with an older woman in a couple of years. Then I will really be alone."

Gabriel's mischievous golden eyes brightened. "So you have been considering giving the royals the middle finger and running off with Mikey."

Rebecca nibbled her lower lip and nodded. "I knew you had some spunk in you!"

"You better think of something because you are getting married in less than 24 hours."

The afternoon of the wedding was blessed with clear blue skies and a moderate temperature. The ceremony would take place in the castle's chapel, where Dean and Sam had been baptized as infants and John and Mary had been married in. The priest who baptized Dean was going to marry the couple. White lilies from Mary's greenhouse decorated the church. Only one hundred guests had been invited. Crowley had set up cameras in four sides of the chapel. He and Gabriel donned matching kilts for the ceremony.

John stopped Dean as his oldest son headed to the altar. "I'm so proud of you, son. You've made the right choice."

Dean smiled at his father. Inside he wept for Castiel. Not a day passed by that he didn't think about the love of his life. Every night he tortured himself imagining Cas being intimate with Xander. He was driving himself crazy. Now he was screwed. He made his own bed and had to sleep in it. Mary was already crying sitting on the front pew. Jessica offered her a handkerchief.

Sam stood next to his brother as best man. "Are you really going to go through this farce?"

"Shut your cakehole, Sammy"

The piano player started playing John Lennon's "Imagine" as Becca accompanied by her father walked down the aisle. She did look lovely in a Vera Wang original. She had become a great friend to Dean. He smiled and winked at her. All of a sudden, a motorcycle engine was heard outside. Everyone froze. The double doors were yanked open and Michael stepped inside.

John ordered two guards to apprehend the former chauffeur. "Becca, don't make the biggest mistake of your life! I love you and I know you feel the same way about me. Come with me now!" He held his hand out to her as the guards held him back.

Rebecca looked at Dean, who was actually grinning. John walked in front of her. "Don't you dare, you forty year old virgin!"

Her father punched him in the jaw. Most of the guests gasped. Michael cackled. "Former virgin and she is thirty six, you dick!"

Rebecca approached Dean. "I'm so sorry." Dean hugged her. "Go and be happy, Becks. You can always count me as a friend."

"No, you stupid woman; you can't ruin my plan!"

Dean and Sam simultaneously turned their heads towards John.

Rebecca was going to say something to her father but he didn't let her. He kissed her forehead and said, "Go, sweetheart. You deserve to be happy."

She ran to Michael, who had been released by the guards. He kissed her passionately before leaving the chapel. She sat behind him on the motorcycle and soon they sped off; her veil/train trailing behind like a banner.

Dean was enraged. "What did you mean by your plan?"

John remained silent. Mary stood next to her husband. "Yes, John. Enlighten us please."

"Dad did you fake the heart attack?"

John was going to dodge the question but was tired of all the manipulations he had orchestrated. "Yes, but I did it because the thought of my own son being with a man sickened me. Also, how the hell were you going to get a royal heir by marrying that Castiel? I'd rather die than have a homosexual son." The guests started leaving. Many of them were astonished hearing John's homophobic views. The crown prince seemed to have forgotten that the cameras continued recording.

"How could you do this to our son, John? I feel as if I don't know you." Mary walked away from him. Sam held her. He glared daggers at his father. Jessica sat with Gabriel. The host was sickened by John's hatred towards gay people.

Dean stood nose to nose with his father. "I hate you and I never want to see you again. You have ruined several peoples' lives not only mine. I gave up the love of my life believing you were going to die. Guess what dad? From now on you're dead to me. You can take the crown and shove it because I don't want it. I'm leaving Liechtenstein and never coming back."

John grabbed his oldest son's arm. "You ungrateful runt!" Dean turned and punched John's right eye.

Everyone in the chapel including the priest left. John remained stunned lying on the aisle. He cursed Rebecca, the chauffeur and the American, who would always lay a claim to Dean's heart.

**Thanks again to Romie for reviewing and I agreed with what you wrote. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

John pleaded with Mary for her to stay with him but his wife of thirty five was not willing to remain with her husband, who had become a virtual stranger. She would never forgive him for hurting Dean's chances of being with the man he loved. Mary planned on staying with relatives in Kansas. Sam would join Jessica in her home state, where she was scheduled to take the BAR exam. Dean had packed some clothes and personal belongings before heading straight to the airport. He never wanted to set eyes on his hateful dad as long as he lived.

Crowley and Gabriel were on their way to Vegas courtesy of one of the BBC's private jet planes. The host was dying to tell Castiel in person the great news. Now the sexy musician could live happily ever after with the former royal. Gabriel was a hopeless romantic. He devoured historical romance novels like his beloved candy. He sighed imagining the romantic Destiel reunion.

Thirteen hours later the duo arrived in Vegas. A taxi drove them to the Palm's. Gabriel was wired as he waited for the elevator. "Jesus, you are a little gossip queen. You're practically salivating over telling them the news. Try not to be too tactless. Let's not hurt Xander's feelings. He's a sweetheart."

"Moi? I would never hurt the Swedish dish." They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the penthouse.

Crowley knocked on the door twice. It was eventually opened by a shirtless Xander. "Hey fellas what brings you here?" He invited the couple inside. Castiel entered the living room. He was also shirtless. "Gabe…Crowley is everything ok?"

"You two haven't gone online recently?" Crowley inquired.

Xander and Cas shook their heads simultaneously. "Is everyone alright?" Xander asked.

"Michael barged into the chapel where the wedding ceremony was to take place and didn't have to convince Becca much into running away with him," Gabriel supplied.

Both Castiel and Alexander sat on the couch at the same time. The latter actually laughed. The room's other occupants stared at him as if he had grown another head. "I'm just imagining John's reaction."

"He said some nasty things to Rebecca and then her dad popped him one. You will be able to see it later. Crowley brought a dvd."

Castiel traced patterns on the sofa. He didn't know what to think. Dean was not married after all. This morning he had woken up feeling terrible; believing Dean and Becca were off on their honeymoon. Xander had ordered him his favorite breakfast and they were on their way down to the pool, when Gabe and Crowley stopped by. If Dean decided to show up, Castiel was not going to jump into his arms. Dean's devoted puppy routine towards his dad was a turn off.

"You guys should have seen Dean-o. He basically told John to fuck off and punched him," Crowley stated.

"It's about fucking time he grew a damn pair and stood up to that homophobic prick," Xander added.

Crowley and Gabe stood up. "We're going shopping to buy some items we need for tonight."

"You are welcome to stay in Balthy's bedroom. He had to return to Miami due to a business emergency."

"Thanks Castiel. We'll take you up on the offer. See ya in a couple of hours," Gabe said as he blew a kiss at the good looking couple.

Xander closed the door and turned to Castiel. He sat adjacent to him on the sofa. Cas looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Xander held his hands in his. "This is a perfect time for us to end our engagement."

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but the Viking shushed him. "I haven't been honest with you. Until less than 48 hours ago, I was unaware someone close to me has feelings for me. Said person even told me they love me. Since then I have been questioning my own feelings towards them. I don't want to lie to you, Cas."

Cas took a deep breath. "I was waiting for you to tell me. I spoke to Balthy last night and he told me." Xander's eyes widened. "Before you blame, Balthazar, let me talk. I found it odd the way he left without saying goodbye and I noticed the love bites and scratches on you. I called him and he was reluctant to say anything but I wore him down."

"I guess things happen for a reason. Dean and Becca didn't get married and Balthazar told me he loved me. I see no reason for us to remain engaged. I have a feeling you will get your man and adopt little Ben soon." Xander kissed Cas' forehead.

"I'm not ready to welcome Dean back with open arms. I know I broke things off with him but I never thought he wouldn't fight for us and run straight to daddy and do his bidding."

"I know you are still hurt and I don't blame you but that bone head does love you. Dean defied John's wishes by keeping you on the show for so long. After your accident he was going crazy worrying if you would ever wake up. Didn't he wait on you hand and foot during your recovery?"

"You aren't going to convince me to accept him back into my life so easily but I appreciate the effort. Let's go to the pool and relax for a while. I know you'll want to get to Balthy ASAP."

"I'm going to book a flight for tomorrow. Will you be alright staying here on your own?"

"Gabe and Crowley will keep me company. You deserve to find happiness with Balthy. I want you to know you are the perfect man, Alexander Northman. I'm sorry I couldn't truly fall in love with you." Castiel embraced the taller man.

Xander kissed the top of his head. "I will always be your friend and you can count on me for anything."

"Ditto…let's go to dinner after tonight's show…just the two of us."

"I'd like that."

While Alexander watched Castiel and the band play at the hotel's club, Gabriel baked two chocolate lava cakes. Crowley was in the shower and his lover wanted to surprise him with a special treat. In one of the cakes he had mixed in a couple of Viagra pills and Bone capsules. Tonight he and Crowley would have a sex-a-thon. According to the box which contained the Bone capsules (sexual performance enhancer), you get harder and faster erections which last longer and more intense orgasms. Combine those babies with a couple of Viagra pills and he and Crowley will be at it until tomorrow morning. Gabe licked some of the chocolate mix from the bowl before pouring it into a baking pan.

An hour later the two identical cakes sat on top of the kitchen's granite counter. Crowley drooled looking at them. Gabe patted the Scotsman's ass. "Babe, I reserved a room for us at the Luxor for a couple of days. Get yourself pretty for me and let's roll." Gabriel himself headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A while later Cas and Xander returned to the penthouse to change for dinner. The two men headed to the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. "Hmm that smells divine. Let's put the cakes in the fridge and we can have some after we come back from dinner," Cas suggested.

Xander grabbed the two cakes, as Castiel opened the refrigerator for him. "A large slice of one of those beauties with a large cold glass of milk will be heavenly," Xander said licking his lips appreciatively.

The formerly engaged couple was gone by the time Gabe and Crowley re-entered the kitchen to fetch the cake. "OMG! Where are the cakes?" Gabe asked frantically.

"Relax, darling, one of the boys must have placed them in the ice box."

Gabriel hauled ass and opened the appliance's door. He dramatically threw himself on the floor. "Alleluyah! No one ate them. But now how do I know which one is our cake?"

"Who the fuck cares? Just get one of them!"

"No! I put something in one of them to enhance our sexual potency tonight. They look the same to me."

"Gabriel, only you would do something outlandish as that. By the way, we don't need enhancers thank you very much!"

"I know but aren't you curious to see how long we can last?" Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get one of the damn cakes! If we get the wrong one; we'll pop a few pills and that's it."

It took Gabriel five minutes to deliberate which cake to choose. Crowley had enough and picked one himself. "Let's go before I toss you and the cake down the balcony." Gabe pouted but followed his lover out the penthouse.

Two hours later, Castiel and Xander returned. They were surprised to find Dean waiting for them in the living room. He swiftly rose from a recliner and scratched the back of his neck. "I bribed a member of the security staff to let me in."

Xander smirked. Castiel didn't seem too happy to see him. "Xander, I know I fucked up our long friendship but I want to apologize for being such a dick to you. I should have believed you when you told me about John. You have never lied to me and have always been a valuable friend. I can't blame you if you never want to speak to me again."

"I don't think we can ever return to being best friends but I don't want to lose your friendship entirely. I'm glad you are no longer brainwashed by your bigot of a father."

"Thanks, man." Dean's stomach growled. Xander remembered the mouthwatering chocolate cake. "I'm going to fetch the cake from the fridge." He left the two men alone.

Castiel was fidgety. He didn't know what to say. Dean motioned for him to sit. Cas sat on one of the corners of the sofa. Dean knelt in front of him. "I don't blame you for hating me. I should've fought for us and have been nothing but a spineless worm. You need to know that I love you more than anyone in the planet. I have renounced everything related to the principality and vowed to never set foot in Liechtenstein."

Cas gulped hard and finally stared at Dean. He was not going to let him in so easily. "I bought Dark Moon Comics from Alistair."

The dark haired man stood up abruptly. "Dean, you can't just try to bribe me like that!"

Dean strolled over to him. "Cas, please give me another chance. I know I've been a coward and don't deserve your forgiveness but I love you and I can't live without you."

For the first time Castiel noticed the dark circles underneath Dean's eyes. The man had lost some weight since the last time he had seen him. Apparently, he was not the only one being affected. "You should know Xander and I are no longer engaged. He broke it off after finding out about Michael and Becca running off together."

Dean's eyes brightened. "Don't get any ideas. I want some time alone. Just because you bought Dark Moon Comics doesn't mean I'm going to leave my job here. I signed a one year contract and will not break it. I actually don't mind living in Vegas."

"Hey, man, whatever you want. I'm just thrilled you are no longer marrying Xander. I'm sorry for him cuz I know he's crazy about you."

"He'll be ok."

Xander interrupted them. He carried a tray that held three plates with huge cake slices on them, three tall glasses of milk and several beer bottles. "I gather Cas brought you up to date with things here." He set the tray on the center table. He handed a plate to the two other men before getting his own. Dean inhaled his slice. He was famous for his sweet tooth. Castiel wasn't a dessert fan but the lava filling was delicious. Xander left a happy plate. Dean washed his cake down with a beer. Cas and Xander with milk.

The trio sat in awkward silence at first. Xander chuckled. "Remember Cas, when I helped you cheat during the cook off by telling you Dean's favorite food?"

"Uh yeah, I never told you," Castiel pointed at Dean.

"Thanks, Xander because of you Cas won the date. That evening I realized I was in love with him."

The blue eyed man gawked at him. Dean smiled. He started feeling hot all over. All he wanted to do was rip Cas' clothes off and fuck him right on the spot. Dean noticed Castiel's flushed demeanor and lust filled eyes. He looked over at Xander, who sported a raging boner. What the fuck?

Dean guzzled down an entire beer. His dick throbbed. Castiel walked toward him and shoved him harshly on the sofa. He straddled Dean and ground down on him; their erections rubbed deliciously against each other. Xander's own boner intensified as he watched the two men go at it. He couldn't control his movements and ended up making out with Castiel as the shorter man continued grinding his cock with Dean's.

Dean unzipped both his and Castiel's jeans and as soon as their engorged penises sprang out, he took them in his right hand and started stroking them. Cas moaned inside Xander's mouth. He palmed the Swede's jean clad erection. He wasn't surprised to feel the front of Xander's jeans wet. In no time, Dean had brought Castiel to climax. He soon followed. His hand and sofa drenched with their cum. Xander released Cas for much needed breath.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked himself. He had never felt so horny in his entire life and watching Cas and Xander make out got him off even more. He should be pissed witnessing the man he loved being intimate with someone else but he just wanted to fuck. Sex was the only thing in his brain.

Xander pulled off Cas's shirt and vice versa. Castiel crawled over to Dean, who sat on the floor and undid the buttons of his shirt. He licked his exposed nipples. Dean closed his eyes and arched his body towards Cas. Xander slid over to them and placed his arms around Castiel's lower torso. He nibbled and laved the blue eyed man's shoulder and upper back. Dean and Castiel shared an open mouth kiss. Cas guided Xander to join them and the three of them ended up kissing each other.

Ten minutes later the trio was nude and sweaty on the floor in a huge heap in which you couldn't tell where one ended or started. Castiel laid Alexander on the floor and spread his legs. He knelt in between them. Cas' thumb smeared Xander's cum around his swollen dick before taking him inside his mouth. The Swede threw his head to the side as Castiel's tongue swirled around the base. Dean retrieved a condom from his discarded jeans and rolled it over his rampant erection.

He wrapped his right hand around Castiel's cock and stroked it for a few minutes. He waited for the man to come in order to use his jizz as a lubricant. Dean's heart started beating erratically and he felt a bit nauseous but he needed to be inside Cas now. The guitarist finally came in Dean's hand. The former royal smeared some of the semen in Cas' entrance. He inserted a wet finger inside Castiel. The shorter man moaned as he remained sucking Xander's cock.

Dean introduced two more fingers. Cas didn't complain so the blond held on to his hip bones and slowly entered him. At first he took his time. Castiel wanted him to increase his tempo badly. Xander came inside his mouth. Cas swallowed and finally removed Xander's huge dick from his mouth. He caught his breath before saying, "Fuck Dean, move faster! I'm not a fucking china doll!"

Xander chuckled. He kissed Castiel hard. Their cocks rubbed against each other. Dean's thrusts became quicker and harder. He soon reached Castiel's sweet spot causing the man to yell out his name. Dean started feeling pain in his chest and his left arm hurt. His tempo decreased once again. Suddenly, he ceased what he was doing and slumped over Castiel's drenched back.

Cas stopped kissing Xander and gently shoved him away. "Dean, are you ok?"

Xander stood up and scurried over to his friend, who was unconscious. He shook him but received no response. The Swede removed him from Castiel. Cas turned and was terrified to see Dean lying there motionless. He felt for his pulse and when he found it; it was really weak. "Xander, call 911!"

**Romie, thanks again for reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel and Xander didn't bother taking a shower as they waited for the paramedics to arrive. The two men, who still sported massive boners rapidly, donned the clothes they wore before the impromptu ménage a trois. Xander assisted Cas in placing boxer briefs and a t-shirt on Dean. The musician held the unconscious man's head on his lap. His hands shook violently as they smoothed Dean's wet hair.

"Dean's a fighter. He will make it." Alexander said as he felt once more for his friend's almost non existing pulse. The paramedics soon arrived and administered CPR on a non-responsive Dean. Xander took a deep breath as an oxygen mask was placed over the royal's face.

A tall African American paramedic walked towards the two men. He and the other two EMTs immediately noticed Dean's erection, as well as Castiel and Xander's. "Gentlemen, did you take Viagra or any sexual enhancement drugs?"

"No offense, but I don't need assistance in that department," an offended Xander stated.

Castiel squirmed on the spot. "Would Viagra have the same effect if it was somehow put into food?"

The paramedic nodded. Xander ground his teeth. "You mean…the cake?"

"What else could it have been? None of us took any pills and fifteen minutes after eating the damn thing…you know," Castiel didn't want to go into further details in front of a stranger.

"You're right. So who the hell baked the fucking cake?"

The EMTs started rolling Dean out of the penthouse. "Let's accompany Dean to the hospital and worry later about who the idiot, who laced the cake is." Cas suggested to Xander.

The two men walked through the hotel lobby mortified. Many of the guests noticed their boners. They scurried outside and hailed a taxi. The duo instructed the driver to follow the ambulance. Fifteen minutes later Dean was brought in to St. Rose Dominican Hospital. A physical examination and EKG were performed on him as soon as he was taken into the ER. Castiel and Xander watched through a window on one of the doors. "It's as if God doesn't want us to be together," Castiel murmured.

Alexander folded his arms around the shorter man. "Don't talk like that. Things happen for a reason and I know the two of you will get your much deserved happy ending."

"I'm scared." Xander kissed the top of Cas' dark head.

One of the on duty ER doctors approached them. "Are either of you related to the patient?"

Xander swiftly replied, "Castiel is Dean's boyfriend."

"Yes, I am. How is he?"

"Can you please call his family? His prognosis doesn't look promising. That young man suffered a heart attack."

Castiel leaned against the sterile white wall. He felt close to passing out. "You can't say that!"

"I'm going to call Mary and Sam," Xander said. He couldn't believe what was happening. Dean was dying. He shook his head.

The doctor who identified himself as Ross Compton asked Castiel if heart disease existed in Dean's family. The dark haired man rubbed the back of his tense neck. "His father suffers from cardiomegaly."

"That is hereditary. I will instruct the lab staff to search for it in the blood work I had done and do a chest x-ray. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Cas gazed at the floor for a moment. This was so fucking embarrassing. "We ate a cake earlier this evening and I suspect it was laced with Viagra and maybe something else." The doctor didn't say anything but gave him a look resembling when his dad was about to lecture him about something during his teen years. "Before you say anything…we had no idea the damn thing was laced. None of us need assistance getting it up." Cas' entire face was flushed.

"I hope that is the truth. Viagra is not something to play around with. Look what happened to your boyfriend. I'm sorry but I don't think he's going to make it." The physician turned and headed back to the ER.

"This dick should play golf with John." Castiel thought to himself.

Xander soon rejoined him. Cas was white as Casper. "Oh my God is Dean alive?"

"Yes, but barely. The douchebag of a doctor suspects Dean inherited John's enlarged heart and the Viagra made things worse."

"I'm so sorry. Mary and Sam are getting the first flight they can book. I hated having to tell her that her son is very ill."

Dean was being wheeled out of the ER. The two men ran towards the small medical staff that was taking him elsewhere. "Where are you taking him?" Castiel asked as he stroked Dean's cold cheek with the back of his hand.

A young female nurse smiled at him. "He's going to ICU. We need to attach him to a respirator. Depending on the test results; he might need to be rushed to surgery." Xander placed a hand on Castiel's lower back. The nurse took pity on the devastated man. "There is a waiting room on the same floor. You can wait there if you want."

Castiel nodded and thanked her. He didn't know what he would do in a world without Dean. Yes, he wasn't going to pick up where they left off but he did plan on forgiving him in the near future. He felt tired and terrified. His body felt sticky from the night's earlier activity. He and Xander needed to bathe pronto! He turned to his tall friend. "You should return to the hotel and take a shower and rest. I'll stay here."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I insist. If there are any new developments I will let you know."

"I'll shower and get some fresh clothes for you. I promise not to take long."

After Xander left, Castiel remained alone in the waiting room. The only noise emitted was from the vending machine and a Seinfeld re-run on the 32 inch TV mounted on the wall. He had never felt more alone and petrified in his life. Castiel leaned against the wall and slid down to the linoleum. The tears he had been preventing hard from falling since Dean lost consciousness falling down his stubbled cheeks. "Please God don't take him from me. We haven't had a chance to have a life together."

Two hours later, Cas woke up by someone shaking his shoulders. He opened red rimmed eyes to Xander, who looked clean and freshly shaven. He pulled him up and offered him a cup of coffee. Cas took it and sat on a plastic chair. "I must have dozed off. You haven't heard anything?"

"I just arrived. Drink the coffee. I'm going to find the kind nurse and see if she'll allow you to take a shower somewhere. You look like shit, no offense."

"None taken"

An hour later, Castiel paced the waiting room having showered and shaved. Xander could be very persistent and the young nurse had taken a liking to the Viking. The Swede promised to take her out to dinner if she found some place for his friend to shower. She made sure the coast was clear in one of the doctors' locker rooms/showers and led Castiel there. Her job was on the line if any hospital employees found out. Fortunately, everything went without a hitch and Xander found himself going on a date with the sweet nurse, whose name was Rose. They exchanged digits. He winked at her before joining Cas in the waiting room.

The sun rose and its rays seeped through the venetian blinds in the room. Castiel was going crazy not hearing news from the medical staff. A few hours later, an anxious Sam and Jess appeared. "How's he doing?"

"The doctors won't tell me anything since I am not part of Dean's family. I'll take you to the nurse who has been very helpful." Cas led the couple to the nurse's station. Ten minutes later, a cardiologist walked towards the group. "Hello, I'm Dr. Chowdry. Are you Dean Winchester's family?"

Sam identified himself as his brother. "I'm sorry to say your brother has cardiomegaly. The x-ray and EKG done on him revealed he has three blocked arteries. The artery plaque is extreme and along with the Viagra and Bone pills found in his blood stream led to the massive heart attack he suffered."

"This can't be happening. Dean is an active young man," Sam said. Jess held his arm.

"Will he make it?" Cas asked.

"We need your permission to perform bypass surgery. This is dire in order to bypass the clogged arteries and allow needed oxygen and blood flow to make their way into Dean's heart."

Cas blanched even more. The doctor immediately saw how worried he was. "There is no need to worry. I will perform a minimally invasive bypass. His pulse is not as week as when he was brought in. He doesn't even need a lung/heart machine. This procedure is common."

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"Only two people can enter ICU. The visit can be no more than ten minutes. He needs to be prepped for surgery."

"Come on Cas, let's go." Sam tugged at his wrist. They were shocked to see Dean so pale, when they entered the room. The sound of the heart monitor unnerved them to no end. Dean was breathing with the help of a ventilator.

Cas sat next to Dean's bed and held his lifeless cold hand. His freckles were more visible due to how pale his skin was. "Dean, I don't know if you can hear me but please don't leave us. I need you." He looked up at Sam. "We all do. Sam is here and your mom's on her way."

Sam held on to Dean's other hand. "Yeah big brother you aren't going anywhere. In no time you will be calling me a bitch. I love you, jerk." A tear slid down his cheek.

Mary arrived when Dean had already been in the middle of surgery. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. She had clung to Samuel as soon as she saw her youngest child. "He's going to be alright, mom. You know Dean is a tough bastard."

Three hours later Dr. Chowdry appeared in the waiting room. Everyone got on their feet. "The surgery was a success and Dean is being taken to a recovery room. He will have a 10 cm scar from the incision which had to be done on the sternum bone. Other than that there will be no other scarring."

Mary embraced the surgeon. "Thank you so much, doctor. When can I see my son?"

"He will remain under the anesthesia's effect for several hours but I will allow you to see him in an hour."

Everyone thanked him. Mary hugged Castiel and Sam did the same with his wife. Xander was calling Balthazar, who waited anxiously for news of Dean's surgery."

As Dr. Chowdry promised, Mary was escorted into the recovery room. She cried seeing her baby boy lying on a hospital bed fighting for his life. A vision of the first time she held a newborn Dean in her arms clouded her vision. She lied on the bed and soothed his hair. She began singing the song she sang him to sleep as a baby and toddler.

Hey Jude don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Than you can start to make it better <p>

Hey Jude don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you begin to make it better <p>

And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude (Refrain)  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder <p>

Dean wakes up to bright sunlight. He stands up in the middle of a wildflower field. Flowers ranging from lavender to fuscia litter the entire ground. He hums "Hey Jude" as he walks around feeling the gentle breeze and sweet aroma emitted by the flowers. He notices he is barefoot and wearing white cargo pants and a matching Polo shirt. As he walks to the middle of the vast field, he hears childlike giggles. He is curious and approaches the sound. Dean smiles as he witnesses Castiel holding a laughing Ben in the air. Cas turns towards him and Dean's breath is knocked out of him. Castiel's cerulean eyes have never looked as bright as they do now and his hair is blue black under the sunlight. The smile he bestows upon Dean is breathtaking. He's dressed in white slacks and V-neck sweater. Little Ben wears white cargo shorts and t-shirt which has a teddy bear that says, "I Wuv Hugs".

Castiel places Ben on the ground gently. The four year old runs to Dean. "Daddy!" He lunges towards the blond man. Dean picks him up and kisses his cheek. "Hey champ!" Ben encircles his small arms around Dean's neck. "We've been waiting for you to go on a picnic!"

"Is that so?"

All of a sudden, Castiel is holding a wicker basket. He motions for the two of them to follow. The small family finds a large maple tree and decides to have the picnic there. Ben helps Castiel spread a large sunflower blanket on the verdant grass. "Why don't you play where we can see you?" Castiel suggests. Ben smiles and doesn't go far from his parents.

Dean lies down on the blanket. Castiel places Dean's head on his lap. He kisses him softly on the lips. "Am I dreaming?" Dean asks as he closes his eyes.

"No, you are not. We finally have the family we've always wanted." Castiel played with Dean's dark blond hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Cas." The dark haired man started humming "Hey Jude" to Dean.

"You can remain here with us for eternity." All of a sudden, Dean hears familiar voices calling out his name. He stands up confused and looks around for them. Cas and Ben watch him from a few feet away. Castiel outstretches his hand. "Come with us, Dean." A bright light appears behind them, blinding Dean in the process.

All of a sudden, Dean hears the familiar voices again; those of his mother, brother and Castiel calling him from another place; begging him to stay. "Dean, I love you," Cas says. The light beckons for Dean. He's conflicted whether to follow. Castiel and Ben no longer are in sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean's closed eyelids began to move. Several fingers from the hand Castiel had been holding on to moved, as well. Cas shot up from his chair. "He's waking up!"

Mary scooted closer to her first born. Sam followed her. Dean's jade eyes finally opened. Sam ran out to the nurses' station. Dean removed the oxygen mask. He started speaking in a hoarse voice. "Mom…Cas"

"We're here, sweetheart." Mary tenderly kissed his forehead. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. "You had us scared for a moment there. Your heartbeat was erratic for about thirty seconds."

"I was in a beautiful place," Dean managed to say. His head turned to see Castiel, who had remained holding his hand. "We were having a picnic and Ben was there, also." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

"Don't talk and rest," Castiel said.

A nurse and Sam entered. She checked Dean's vitals. "He is recuperating just as expected. The cardiologist should be here within the hour."

Mary had picked up that Dean wanted to be left alone with Castiel. He had not removed his eyes from the man since he woke up. Sam embraced his brother. "Welcome back, jerk."

"Thanks, bitch"

"Samuel, let's go and give the great news to Jessica and Xander." Mary dragged her youngest by the arm.

"Uh yeah"

"Cas, you are not leaving, are you?"

Castiel's heart broke. Dean sounded like a scared little boy. He gingerly sat next to him. "Wild horses couldn't drag me from your side."

"I love you so much and I'm so sorry for being such a fucking idiot. My dad played me like a master puppeteer." Dean sobbed out.

Cas bit his lower lip. "I was going to make you wait for a while before I took you back but when you almost died…"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, babe."

"I wouldn't have ever been able to forgive myself; if we would have left things unresolved between us. You better not die on me, Dean Winchester."

"If I would have died, I would have haunted your sweet ass."

Castiel chuckled. "I love you."

The cardiologist came to check up on Dean and was impressed with his recovery. He informed the patient that he would be released within four days. Dean told his mother, Sam/Jess and Xander to return to their respective hotels and rest. Castiel promised Mary and Sam that he would call them if anything happened. They reluctantly left. Xander remained.

"Dean, I am happy you are better. We were fucking petrified when you passed out."

"What exactly caused the heart attack?"

Castiel answered, "Either Crowley or Gabriel laced the cake with Viagra and Bone pills."

"Are you fucking serious?" a stunned Dean inquired.

"My money is on Gabriel," Xander said. The other two men nodded their heads in agreement. "Well my friends, I'm taking the next flight to Miami in three hours."

Castiel approached Xander. "I'm so happy for the two of you." The Swede blushed.

"So you and Balthazar? I never saw that coming," Dean stated.

"Many people believe the greatest romances are the product of a longtime friendship."

"Good for you, man. Thanks, for taking care of Cas during my time as John's puppet. I also want to apologize for being such an ass with you. I can honestly say you have been one of my best friends…a brother really."

Xander sat down on the side of the bed. "There is nothing to forgive…just promise me you will take care of Angel Eyes for me." He winked at Castiel.

"You bet" Dean held out his hand and Xander heartily shook it. He leaned down and kissed Dean on the cheek. The patient wrapped his hands around the Viking. The old friends hugged for a while. Castiel felt relief. He didn't want to be responsible for the two of them severing their strong bond of friendship.

Xander released Dean. "I better hurry or I will miss my flight. I want to surprise Balthy." Castiel pecked him on the lips and embraced him hard.

"You will always occupy a special place in my heart, Xander Northman. God doesn't make men like you anymore," he whispered in the taller man's ear.

As the Swede was opening the door, Dean stopped him. "By the way you guys, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Xander and Castiel laughed. The Viking said, "Don't worry…my lips are sealed."

"Give Balthy my love," Castiel said.

"Will do and be good to each other." Xander winked at them before vacating their room.

Dean patted the side of his bed. Castiel smirked as he went over. "You know we haven't made out since the Viagra fiasco."

"Subtle, aren't we?"

Castiel's lips were an inch from Dean's mouth, when someone barged in. "Oh my Streisand! Thank our Creator you are alive!" Gabriel screamed. He carried a huge gift basket. Crowley followed carrying a huge floral arrangement.

"It's bloody great to see you alive, Dean," the cameraman genuinely said.

Gabe dumped the basket on a table and knelt beside the bed. He grabbed on to Dean's hands fervently. "Please forgive me, Dean-o. I would never hurt anyone intentionally. Well maybe Rome but that's it. I am so soooo-rrry! I thought I took the right cake with me."

"I told you we should've taken both," Crowley murmured.

"You're not helping, babe."

"I know you didn't deliberately leave the cake and that you most likely wanted to eat it with Crowley. Are one of you impotent by the way?" a nosy Dean asked.

Castiel lightly smacked him on the head. "Hey, you need to be pampering me not beating me up!"

"None of us are impotent," Crowley quickly replied. "Einstein here wanted to see how long we could go at it."

"Now we'll never know because I'm never going to use those suckers."

"In a way I should thank you, because if this wouldn't have happened then it would have taken longer for me to be diagnosed with an enlarged heart. The doctor told me I have to take better care of myself."

"We still feel horrible about everything," Crowley stated.

Gabriel wanted to lighten up the mood. He brought the gift basket to the bed. "You boys are going to love all the treats I got you."

Dean motioned for Cas to see what goodies the trickster of a host had brought them. Castiel's ebony brows furrowed. "Are these sex toys?"

Gabriel wiggled his brows. "Everything you'll need for a night of lovin'."

"He even got us the best of Barry White," Castiel chuckled.

Dean licked his lips. "Thanks, Gabe. All of that stuff will come in handy soon."

"We don't want to impose any longer. You need your rest," Crowley said.

Gabe tapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'm so glad you are going to be ok."

"See you guys later," Dean said in between yawns.

Gabe and Crowley said bye in unison. "I thought they'd never leave. Now where were we?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I was acting so they could get the hell out."

Castiel placed the basket next to the floral arrangement and returned to the bed. He palmed Dean's right cheek. "You are so fucking beautiful." He gently kissed every freckle on Dean's upper cheeks and nose. Dean closed his eyes. He couldn't believe there weren't any more obstacles in their way. Castiel's firm lips finally covered his dry ones. The two men kissed gently and let the moment sink in.

"Cas, I know this isn't the ideal setting but life is too damn short. Will you marry me?"

Castiel leaned his forehead into Dean's. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Dean cupped his face and kissed him hard. The couple was so caught up in their own little world that they didn't hear someone enter the room. The person cleared their throat. Dean was stunned to see John standing there. Castiel was going to leave the bed but Dean held on to his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Bobby and I took a jet here as soon as we heard. How are you son?"

"No thanks to you I have an enlarged heart."

"Dean, you can't blame him for that."

"I can't believe you are defending him of all people, Cas. The man almost destroyed our lives just because he is a homophobic dick!"

"You can't overexert yourself," Castiel said before getting off the bed. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Stay young man. I need to ask for your forgiveness. I had no right in playing God with my son's life. I can see the two of you love each other very much."

Dean and Castiel were speechless. "I don't want to lose you or your mother, Dean. It will take me time to get used to your lifestyle but I am no longer against you and Castiel being together."

"I don't need your blessing, John. Castiel and I are getting married and I really don't give a rat's ass if you approve of us or not."

"I understand. I'm glad you are better, son. Once again…I'm sorry."

"It will take me a long time to forgive you and I meant it when I said I don't want to have anything to do with my former royal duties."

"Sammy informed me he won't mind being my heir. You go ahead and live your life, son."

"Bye, John"

"See you later, Dean…and Castiel." That would be the last time Dean Winchester would be in the same room with his father.

Two weeks later, Dean was going bananas for several reasons. The first being Castiel was smothering him. He was treating Dean as if he were made of fucking glass. But the main reason was that they hadn't made love yet because Cas was scared it would lead to another heart attack. Dean had enough and today either one of them was going to fuck the other deep into the mattress!

Castiel returned to the penthouse as soon as the band finished their show for the evening. Dean wasn't watching TV in the living room like he usually was. "Dean, I'm home!"

He didn't receive any response. Cas got scared. What if something happened to Dean? He ran inside their bedroom. The lights were off and a few scented candles from Gabe's infamous gift basket were lit throughout the chamber. Barry White's greatest hits played on the CD player. Dean appeared from the bathroom wearing only a pair of black briefs. Castiel salivated at the sight.

"Dean, it's too soon. You just had a heart attack two weeks ago."

The blond walked towards him and threw him unceremoniously on the king size bed. He wasted no time in straddling Castiel. He kissed him hard on the mouth as he started undressing him. "I spoke to Dr. Chowdry this morning and he said we can go ahead and have sex."

"Thank God!" Castiel yelled. He removed Dean's briefs. Now the two of them were nude. Dean rubbed his swollen dick against Cas' erection. He ran his hands down the dark haired man's torso. "You're so fucking hot, babe." He licked and sucked Castiel's lower lip.

Cas' hands grabbed on to Dean's hard ass. He massaged the rock hard cheeks. Dean moaned. Castiel changed their positions. Now Dean lay in the middle of the mattress. His jade eyes had turned dark. He arched his body upwards. Castiel kissed Dean's inner thighs and moved his way to the base of his cock. His tongue brushed against it as his right hand stroked Dean's balls. "God yes, Cas…that's it, babe."

Castiel's tongue wandered into Dean's butt crack. His hand jerked the blond off. Dean jumped up. He held on to Cas' unruly hair. In no time, the former royal came within Castiel's hand. "Shit babe, you are like a boiling tea kettle," Cas murmured in between Dean's legs.

Dean tossed him a mango flavored condom and lube from Gabe's basket. "Cas…I need you inside me now."

"As you wish"

Dean rolled the condom over his lover's engorged phallus. He pulled Castiel closer. Castiel lathered some of the lubricant inside Dean's entrance. "I know this is your first time; let me know if I'm hurting you."

"Hurry up; will you!"

Castiel kissed him hard before entering him. He took his time introducing himself inside Dean. The other man was becoming impatient. He wrapped his legs around Cas' waist and sunk his feet into his buttocks. "Cas, I'm horny damn it. Just get in."

"Aye, Captain"

His thick shaft entered Dean as much as possible. The blond took a deep breath as he felt Castiel's impressive cock inside him. Castiel stared at him for a moment. Dean nodded for him to continue. He thrust leisurely at first but when Dean's feet nudged him closer, Castiel quickened his pace. Dean bit his shoulder as Castiel fucked him into the mattress. He smirked. His nails raked across Castiel's damp back. Cas bit Dean's clavicle. He left several love bites across the other man's neck and upper torso.

They simultaneously climaxed a while later. Castiel removed himself from Dean. He lied next to his lover, who embraced him. Cas placed his head over Dean's heart. He was relieved to hear his heartbeat get back to normal. "That was amazing," Dean said as he kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Are you kidding me? That was just a warm up. I'm ready for round two whenever you are."

"Let's wait a couple of minutes, Romeo."

"By the way, Cas; I was thinking maybe we should head out to Boston next weekend and finally get hitched. I know you want your parents to be there. My mom and Sam and Jess wouldn't miss it for the world. We can invite Xander and Balthy, of course…and I'll call Bobby."

Castiel's eyes brightened. "Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

"Ok, let's do it. I'll ask for the weekend off."

"Why don't we have round two in the shower?" Dean suggested.

Cas grinned and kissed him. "I like the way you think, Winchester."

**Now we only have the epilogue in the next chapter and voila the story ends. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**One Year Later…**

Dean and Castiel found themselves right back at the place where they first met during the charity masquerade at Vizcaya in Miami. Balthazar and Xander organized a private party in celebration of their closest friends' first year anniversary as a married couple. The small group of guests had assembled in one of the Renaissance villa's smallest ballrooms. Dean and Castiel had no idea that their friends had orchestrated the surprise party. Balthazar had called Castiel asking him if he could play at an AIDS benefit after the band's lead singer was involved in a car accident. At first the guitarist was weary in accepting since it would be the first night he would be away from Ben after he and Dean officially adopted him three weeks ago. It took the Brit plenty of begging for his best friend to accept and come to the rescue. Dean drove him in the Impala. The new parents had managed to get Adam, a sixteen year old neighbor to babysit at the last moment.

When the married couple first arrived, they noticed there wasn't much activity going on at the villa. "If this is a joke, I'm killing Balthy. It's too soon for us to leave Ben alone."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas' forehead. "Babe, you are smothering the kid. He's not alone. Benny is with Adam. If something happens I know where the little fucker lives and will skin him alive."

"So who is the mother hen now?" Castiel held on to one of Dean's hands as they entered the main doors.

Xander greeted his friends with a wolfish grin. "I'm glad you're here. Balthy is driving me insane. Follow me, gentlemen." He opened one of the ballroom doors and gestured for them to enter. The place was pitch black. All of a sudden, the lights were turned on and their family and closest friends yelled surprise.

Dean leapt in the air. Castiel chuckled. He cupped Dean's cheek and pecked him on the lips. "You call that a kiss! I kiss my grandma good night like that!" Gabriel heckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas laughed. The assembled guests started chanting for the lovebirds to kiss. Dean smirked. "You asked for it!" He held on to the back of Castiel's neck and kissed him passionately. Cas' hands trailed down until they grabbed on hard to Dean's firm derriere. Many of the invited guests hooted.

"There are parents present; let's keep this PG-13!" Bobby bellowed. Dean and Castiel broke for much needed air.

"Boo…spoilsport!" Gabriel hissed.

Mary held on to Bobby's arm. Her divorce from John had been finalized six months ago**. **Mary and Bobby had pleasantly surprised everyone, when they started dating. Singer had renounced his job as John's right hand man after he discovered that the royal had faked his heart attack to manipulate Dean in marrying Becca. He had secretly pined for Mary for many years and it turns out the former princess always had a soft spot for Bobby. Dean and Sam couldn't be happier for their mother and the man they affectionately referred to as Uncle Bobby.

Dean and Castiel approached them first. Tears of joy shone in Mary's jade eyes. "I'm truly happy for the two of you. You made the right choice, sweetheart." She kissed Dean's cheek and embraced him and Castiel simultaneously. Mary turned to her son in law. "Thank you for making my son incredibly happy, Castiel. You and Ben have given him the family he always craved for. For that I will be eternally grateful."

"He is the love of my life and makes me equally happy."

Dean cleared his throat. "No chick flick moments, babe."

Bobby gave the married couple a bear hug and gave them a bottle of his best moonshine. "Congrats, you idjits"

Castiel led his husband towards his parents. Dean still couldn't get over the fact Rachel and Joshua Novak were 100% hippies in this day and age. They travelled around the country in a small RV that was painted in Grateful Dead colors. Dean loved his unconventional in laws but disliked whenever they stopped by for a visit. The couple loved stuffing tofu and granola bars down his throat. Plus, in the mornings Rachel and Joshua practiced yoga in the nude…and that wasn't a pretty sight. The first time he witnessed their naked meditation, Dean almost suffered a second heart attack. Now that Ben was home, he called his in laws and told them they were welcomed in his house but no more nude yoga.

"Namaste, lovebirds," Joshua greeted them before enveloping his son and Dean in a hug. Rachel whose golden hair was braided and had white daisies embedded throughout kissed each of them on the cheek. "May you be blessed with a long and healthy marriage, my sons."

"Thanks, Rachel," Dean said.

"I brought you some of that raisin and apple granola you love so much, Dean." She handed him a box.

"Uhm…thanks"

Castiel held his laughter. "We'll talk to you later mom and dad." He led his husband to the table where Michael and Rebecca sat.

"Oh my God you're about to burst!" Castiel held Becca's swollen belly. He kissed her and shook hands with Michael. Dean did the same.

"I'm due in two months."

"Are you sure it was safe to travel?" Castiel asked as he assisted her in sitting back down.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," she said. Michael wrapped an arm across the back of her chair and smiled.

Dean spoke. "Congrats, man! We saw one of your Armani billboards the other day."

"Thanks, but after the baby is born I'm going to take at least a year off. I don't want to miss his first steps, words…you know."

"So you know it's going to be a boy? Have you come up with any names yet?" Dean inquired.

Becca and Michael stared at each other and smiled. "Yeah and we already have a name," Michael said.

Rebecca gazed at the married couple. "Castiel James"

"Are you for real?" the dark haired man asked.

"You were the one who brought us together and we think it's a fitting name for a baby boy. He will have the Angel of Thursday looking after him."

"And I can call the kid CJ," Michael piped in.

"Damn I'm honored," Cas said.

"We wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind being CJ's godparents," Michael asked.

"We'd be honored!" Dean and Cas replied in unison.

"Hey stop hogging the honorees!" Gabe bellowed from across the room.

"We need to mingle with the other guests but we'll come back." Cas said as he kissed Becca's protruding belly.

"Anna and Jo, you made it!" Dean hugged the two women. Cas kissed them. "You must be jet lagged."

"Don't worry about us, we needed a vacation. We plan on being here for two weeks," Jo stated.

"You need to stop by our place for dinner sometime this week. That way you can meet Ben." Castiel removed his Blackberry from his black jeans pocket and showed them a couple of pictures of them with Ben at the beach and at the five year old's first baseball game.

"He's so freaking adorable!" Anna said. "I can't wait for us to have our first little rug rat." She said dreamily. Jo kissed her temple.

"You have our numbers. Call us tomorrow so we can arrange dinner," Dean said.

"Finally, we have you all to ourselves!" Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs. He barreled into Dean and Castiel. The former host wore a tight mauve suit and hot pink platforms. "I wish you much happiness, Destiel. I always rooted for you darlings." He winked at them. Crowley rolled his eyes. He was already used to his lover's dramatics. He shook hands with the boys and congratulated them.

"How's your ticker, Dean-o?"

"Just the same as when you asked me last week, Gabe. I already forgave you for the sex cake. You don't have to ask me every time we chat, text or see each other."

"So what's new with your careers?" Cas asked.

"Hold on to your tighty whities, boys! Ricky Gervais personally met with me to join the cast of a new comedy he is producing for HBO!"

"Oh my God…that's the best news, Gabe!" Castiel embraced his colorful friend.

"That's not it. Crowley will be editing the series."

"I'm happy for you guys. You deserve a medal for surviving the nuclear holocaust our show turned up to be," Dean said.

"Are you kidding? The BBC couldn't be happier with the outcome. The episode of the nuptials that weren't broke records here and across the pond. John became a modern day Sauron and the two of you were Aragorn and Arwen."

Dean looked at Cas. "That makes you the elf maiden."

Crowley chuckled. Gabe continued rambling. "Dong wrong, Dean-o! Actually you are Arwen and Castiel is Aragorn since he was the one caught between Xander aka Eowyn and you (Arwen), the beautiful elf, who stayed with the sexy ranger's heart. Plus, I bet you would make a beautiful elf princess."

Dean scowled at the short man. "Come on, Dean-o…can't you take a damn joke?"

"Whatever, man."

Castiel cracked up. "Yeah laugh it all up. At least you get to be the manliest one from the fucking movie!" Cas kissed him soft on the lips. Dean relented and smiled. He should be used to Gabriel's zany antics.

Balthazar stood on stage and asked for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, before the lovebirds grace us with their first dance of the evening; I would like to wish them a long life of happiness with each other. They are a perfect example for those of us who aspire to have a beautiful family of our own." He lovingly gazed at Xander, who saluted his lover with a champagne flute. "And I want to thank Castiel from the bottom of my heart for not stringing my man along. Because of the two of you, I am with the most wonderful man in the entire planet. So here's to Destiel! Happy Anniversary!" Everyone present raised their glasses and cheered.

The doors opened revealing Sam and Jess. "We're so sorry…our flight was delayed," the Sasquatch stated as he searched for the honored couple. Jessica tapped him on the shoulder and motioned where they were.

"Happy Anniversary, jerk and Castiel"

"Thanks, bitch" The two brothers embraced heartily. "I'm so happy for you, big brother."

"I know and ditto for you, man." Jess and Castiel caught up and the brothers did the same. Sam couldn't get over the fact he was an uncle. He still had to meet Ben in person. Jess was in a double celebratory mood since she won her first case as a prosecutor two days ago. Sam and Jess had settled down in Lawrence and worked in different law firms. They started making a name for themselves in the world of law.

Xander was the one to capture everyone's attention now. "I want to congratulate the happy couple. Here's to many decades of wedded bliss in mutual harmony. I want to dedicate this song to Castiel and Dean. So boys…you may now have your first dance." The band Balthy had hired for the evening finally made its first appearance on stage.

The guests sat down as Dean and Castiel walked to the middle of the ballroom. The band played the first cords and the female lead singer started to sign. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and the latter enveloped his on Cas' trim waist. They started to move along to the slow song.

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

At the end of the song Dean and Castiel kissed. The song brought tears to their eyes. Xander chose the perfect song. All of their friends and family applauded. The couple thanked the band for the awesome job they did with the Christina Perri song. The evening passed in a whirlwind and a little after midnight the guests started to leave. Bobby informed Dean he would drop Mary off at their house since she was staying with them. The new grandma couldn't get enough of her little Benny.

Cas' parents were staying in their RV and told them they would stop by for lunch tomorrow. "Oh great, poor Ben is going to be introduced to tofu. I'm taking him to IHOP first thing in the morning." Dean said making Castiel hit him on the arm. "Hey mom means well."

Dean told Cas he was going to find some decent beer in the joint before they headed home. Castiel called Adam for the third time in the evening to check up on Ben. The blond teen rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. "Yes, Mr. Novak, Ben's asleep. He went to bed at nine and yes he brushed his teeth. Bye, Mr. Novak." Adam got back to _the Walking Dead_ marathon he had been watching.

Xander entered the terrace. "I hope you don't pester Balthy and me like you've been doing to that poor boy, when we babysit our nephew."

Cas smiled. "It's our first time leaving him. You should have seen the adorable heart breaking puppy eyes he gave us when we were leaving."

"He starts kindergarten in a couple of months…so get used to it. You need to start cutting the umbilical cord, Angel Eyes."

"You're right. Your eyes are sparkling this evening. What are you up to?"

Xander approached him in the leisurely way of his. He removed a small velvet box from his jacket's pocket and opened it. Cas' eyes widened. "You are finally going to make an honest man out of Balthy! The bands are beautiful." The two sterling silver bands actually resembled his and Dean's.

"He really got into organizing all of this for you guys and his enthusiasm rubbed off on me. I'm going to take the plunge tonight."

Castiel embraced his dear friend and rose on his tiptoes. He pecked Xander rapidly on the lips. "You have no idea how happy I am for you two. I wanted you to find your own happiness so badly." He held on to the 6'4 Swede.

Dean found them like that and cleared his throat. "Should I be jealous and challenge Northman to a duel at dawn?"

Castiel walked towards his husband and held one of his hands. "Xander is proposing to Balthy tonight!"

Dean grinned. He approached his old friend and hugged him. Dean tapped the taller man on the back. "Good for you man! You won't regret it. There's no other feeling that compares to marrying one's soul mate. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, boys…I better get going before Balthy gets suspicious. I swear the man has surprise radar. You can't pull one over him." He smirked. "I have a feeling the two of you want to take a stroll through the maze. You know for old time's sake."

The two men blushed. Xander shook his head. "Acting like an old married couple already…have fun. I'll see if we swing by your place later this week. We bought our nephew a remote control airplane; he's going to love it."

Dean grinned. "I bet you want to play with the plane. Bye, Xander and thanks for everything." The Swede winked at them before leaving.

"What do you say we re-enact the first night we met, my sexy husband?" Dean asked. Castiel was already heading towards the torch lit garden maze. Dean chuckled as he followed him.

Fortunately, they were the only two souls in the garden that evening. So no one could hear their panting and moaning from within the verdant walled maze. The two of them re-enacted the night of the masquerade and then some. Dean could never get used to Castiel's flexibility. That was one of the many things he loved about the man. Rain started pounding on their nude forms but it didn't stop them at all. When they finished, they dressed and headed drenched to the Impala.

They got home a little after one and paid Adam fifty bucks. The kid said he didn't mind doing this on a regular basis. He got fifty dollars, free food and watched movies and TV shows on Blu Ray. "Thanks for the offer, Adam."

Castiel was ready for bed but Dean sat at his drafting table giving the last touches to issue #27 of _After Dark. _They made a great team drawing and writing the cult graphic novel which was gradually becoming better known throughout the comic industry. The two of them were even invited to have their own panel at Comic Con. Castiel finished his year contract with the Palm's Hotel just in time for Ben to come to the States. Now the family was comfortably settled in a four bedroom home in South Florida. The comic company Dean was running with Xander's help was fifteen minutes from the house. Mary was staying with them until Ben started kindergarten. Bobby had also moved to Miami and opened up a car repair shop.

"Baby, come to bed. It's two o'clock already. You can finish up tomorrow."

"I'm almost finished, babe."

Dean knew Cas was most likely pouting and with his arms crossed against his chest. "I guess I'll watch Casino Royale and jerk off to Daniel Craig in the shower."

Dean tossed the pencil to the side. He ran towards the bed and hopped on it. "The only man you will ever jack off to is your husband. Don't make me throw away your Daniel Craig Blu Ray collection."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and attacked his mouth. "You're so hot when you're jealous." His hands travelled down Dean's exposed skin. His husband only wore plaid pajama pants. Just as his right hand was lowering the pants, a tiny knock was heard at the door. "Papa, I'm scared."

Dean's forehead touched Cas'. "This kid is going to give us blue balls."

Castiel rocketed out of the bed and unlocked the door. He immediately carried Ben to the bed with him. "What happened, champ?"

Ben's big doe eyes were frightened. "Adam was watching _the Walking Dead_ and the zombies were really scary."

"He shouldn't have watched the show with you," Dean said as he placed the boy in the middle of the bed and tucked him in.

"He didn't. After he thought I was asleep I left my room and entered the living room like a ninja. He didn't see me."

Castiel spoke to his son. "Now Ben we've talked about this before. You are too young to watch certain things. I don't want you to do that ever again. You can watch _the Walking Dead_ when you are at least thirteen. Your dad and me are the ones that approve of what you can watch. You understand?"

"Yes, Papa and I promise not to do it again."

"Good boy…now let's hit the hay," Dean said as he turned off the lamp.

"Good night, Papa and Dad," Ben murmured as he snuggled in tightly as his fathers kissed his temple. The young boy holding on to each of the men's' hands in his sleep.

FIN

**I can't believe this fic has come to its end. I really enjoyed writing it and sharing it with my loyal readers and reviewers. Love ya guys!**


End file.
